Black and White Bullets
by MonochromeLibrary
Summary: Welcome to Hopes Peak, a school made for the best of the best, but Hopes Peak is more than just a school for the talented, it is a home for the Hunters of the night. Now I ain't saying that I was the first one to come up with this, since there might be others who follow the same concept, but I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless. (I don't own the chars except for the ones I make)
1. Chapter 1 - Invitation

Flames roared and crackled as they filled the night sky in black smoke- cries and shouts echoed through the night as a young boy ran across the burning buildings, he was searching for his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" he called out to them but no voice would return to him.

He kept on running and running, when he saw what looked like his parents, they were standing there with someone he was filled with joy, his parents were fine they were... fine.

He stopped when he saw their blood splatter against the floor and into his face, he looked at the man who had cut them his blade dyed in their blood. He looked at his eyes they were blood red, the boy looked down at the corpses of his parents and dropped to his knees.

"Boy do you resent me now?" he looked up at him, he gritted his teeth and glared at the man, tears in his eyes.

"Very well, if you think you can, then catch me and... kill me." the man turned away and started to walk away.

"I will, I'll find you and I'll end your life!" the boy shouted, the man turned around only to be surprised, the boy donned two bright red eyes- and he swore one eye had a faint light emitting from it, he looked up and was surprised yet again, behind the boy was half of a giant skeleton one of its eyes glowed bright red similar to the boy's.

"Find me then..." before he can get up his vision faded to black.

...

Bring! Bring! Bring!

A loud sound boomed at Makoto's ear as he fell off the bed, he turned his alarm off and groaned as he lifted himself up. "Ugh man, not how I expected my morning to go." he made his way out of his room and into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

Downstairs his older brother and younger sister were eating breakfast, they also knew that their brother was awake, since the crash sound he made before was heard downstairs as well.

"Mako-nii's awake." Komaru commented, her brother Hajime however was just reading the newspaper.

"Hajime-nii." she called out the to the eldest.

"What is it?" he asked his eyes still fixated on the paper.

"Mako-nii's awake." she said.

"Oh...I see." Komaru sighed, and stood up then headed for the kitchen and prepared Makoto's breakfast before sitting back down with his plate with: toast, bacon and eggs.

Just as she sat down her brother appears running down the stairs, "Morning you two." he greeted them he sat down next to his sister and noticed a plate is already there for him.

"I filled it for you since Hajime-nii is too lazy." Makoto smiled at her and patted her head lovingly, she enjoyed the sensation when Makoto patted her head.

"I wasn't lazy, and Makoto how was work?" Makoto glanced at his brother and proceeded to eat breakfast, the atmosphere became heavy.

"So and so, no problems really, but no clues either." for a brief moment Hajime glanced at him then returned his gaze back to the paper.

"I see." Makoto ate his breakfast, when he finished he sat down at the sofa and turned the TV on.

"Yesterday night, a bank manager was found dead at his office, the culprit is known to be an assassin known as the Phantom, the mark of the Phantom, a card was found on the victim's body ." the reporter on the TV said.

Makoto turned the TV off clearly disturbed at the news. His brother and sister who was also listening stopped what they were doing and glanced at their brother. Makoto stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna head out." he leaves their house and left his siblings slightly worried.

"Mako-nii." Komaru whispered.

"Don't worry he'll be fine Komaru, we both know how tough our brother is." he said while glancing at the TV, a small smile prominent on his face. When Komaru saw this, it made her smile as well.

"Yeah."

...

Makoto walked down the road, enjoying the nice sunlight, he kept on walking until he passed by a shop and on its window was a sign that said 'School supplies' he then remembered that school was just around the corner.

After he bought the supplies he needed Makoto was ready to go home when something caught his eye. "Please stop!" a group of thugs were harassing a woman.

"Give us your money! Or we'll rip your clothes off!" they threatened her, Makoto couldn't just stand there so he walked up to them.

"I think you guys need to learn how to treat a lady correctly." the thugs turned their heads and saw Makoto staring at them.

"Who are you kid? Go back to your mommy." one of the thugs said, Makoto walked up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"What did I say-" before he could finish his sentence he was lifted to the air and slammed to the floor. He groaned in pain, he glared at Makoto who was still holding his wrist.

"Get him!" the other two thugs closed in on Makoto, what they didn't notice was that he had a cold gaze. Makoto tightened his grip on the thug's wrist causing him to scream in pain.

"Ow ow!" Makoto continued to tighten his grip before speaking, "Call them off." he said coldly, the thug didn't cooperate. He tightened his grip again and repeated, "Call them off." the thug didn't answer again.

"Call them off or your hand gets broken." he said, the man looked up at Makoto who now sported a dark gaze, yet he didn't waver, Makoto closed his eyes and with a slow movement Makoto dislocated his entire hand- twisting his wrist, the man cried in pain as the rest of them heard bones cracking.

"Ok ok!" Makoto let his grip go, the man stood up now his hand now 180 degrees turned. The other thugs ran up to him and they all left leaving Makoto and the woman.

"Th-thank you." Makoto turned around now with a softer gaze.

"Its nothing, here." he held out his hand to help the woman up, she gladly took it. She thanked Makoto again and left.

...

"I'm back." he entered his house and noticed there were more shoes now than when he left. He walked over to the living room and saw his brother with two men in suits, one wore a purple suit, the other a grey suit with a fedora.

"What's going on?" he asked nervous.

"Uhh well, this is..."

"I'm Jin Kirigiri, this is Kohichi Kizakura." Jin introduced themselves, which still left Makoto puzzled.

"Oh, nice to meet you." he bowed politely.

"What's that?" Hinata asked pointing at the bag in Makoto's hand.

"Uhh, school supplies." he answered, he was about to leave when Jin stopped him.

"Makoto can you please stay." Makoto turned around, and walked to the dining table then placed his bag down before settling down next to his brother.

"Its nice to meet you Makoto, we've heard good things about you." now Makoto was lost.

"We are from Hopes Peak academy, you know us right?" Makoto nodded in response.

"Yeah its Hajime-nii's school." he answered and Jin nodded back.

"So are you two here for my brother?" he asked nervous if that was right to ask.

"No we're here for you actually." Kohichi said.

"Me?" Makoto pointed at himself, and they both nodded.

"You see Hopes Peak is a school where the most talented is housed." Jin explained.

"Yeah, I know Hinata told me about this." Jin gave a small smile.

"But that's what Hopes Peak is on the surface." Makoto's eyes widened, on the surface?

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"You see Hopes Peak shows itself as a school where students who have amazing abilities are taught, but we also have another agenda... we train and make hunters flourish." Makoto wasn't as surprised as before, in fact he realised why they were there.

"And I was wondering how you got paid." he sighed, then looked at his brother.

"So you're a hunter I'm guessing?" Hajime nodded in response.

"What do you want from me?" he asked Jin.

"Join Hopes Peak Makoto no..."

"Phantom."

 **This originally was published in a different site, but I wanted to just put it here since this is one of my favourite sites for reading fanfics so yeah, I hope you'll like it guys~ See you :)**

 **Can I ask you guys to review this for me? If you can then put your thoughts in the Comments.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hopes Peak

Only a week left of summer Makoto was packing all of his belongings up, Hajime who just took a shower saw his brother packing and felt kinda bad that he never told him about being hunter, ever since Makoto found out he has been giving him the cold shoulder.

"Makoto." Makoto turned to him, then turned back around and continued packing.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm a hunter." Makoto didn't answer back.

"Its just that-"

"Its not me you should be apologising to." Makoto interrupted.

"Komaru is now even more worried." he said quietly, but Hajime heard him.

"Komaru already knows about me, but I thought because you're not like me you can still take care of her but..." he stopped his packing and looked at Hajime.

"But now we'll both have to promise her to stay alive." Hajime's eyes widened as Makoto began to smile.

"Komaru is the one you should apologise to, she's the one who might actually get affected." Hajime smiled and nodded at him.

...

The two brothers left the house but they were still reluctant, if it wasn't for Komaru's pep talk they would have never left. They went to the station where the train that takes them to Hopes Peak departs from. The two were alone no Hopes Peak students were there or at least that's what Makoto thought since non of the kids had talked to Hajime at all.

"Where are the rest of the students?" Makoto asked.

"Well you see all students should live at the dorms they were given, but I was able to come home because I told them we don't have parents." Makoto's eyes widened, yeah he knew that student's were suppose to live in the dorms, but he thought that summer meant they were allowed to go back home.

"Sure maybe they went home, but by now they are back at the dorms." Hajime then chuckled nervously, what kind of school is Hopes Peak?

When they arrived Makoto was at awe at the island where Hopes Peak resided. There are three sub-islands in their city known as Towa and each hosts a private building. They were at the third island, Hopes Peak's Island. The suburbs in that island were calm and peaceful.

When they actually arrived at campus, Makoto was once again at awe at the front gates.

"Let's go in." Makoto nodded and they both went in inside. The building from the inside was normal looking, but barely any students were around- in fact there were none.

"Ahh Makoto." they turned their heads and saw Jin walking up to them.

"Welcome, I'm glad you came, anyways Hinata go to your homeroom, while I take Makoto to the gymnasium." Jin instructed.

"Ok, see you later Makoto." Hinata walked away from the two and into the corridor.

"Now shall we?" Makoto nodded and followed Jin to the gymnasium.

"So, is everyone here a hunter?" Makoto asked looking around admiring the décor.

"Hmm, some are some aren't." he answered.

"Ahh yes Makoto, you are also here as the Ultimate Luckster, I forgot to tell you that last time we met." Makoto stared at him confused.

"Ultimate Luckster?" he questioned.

"Yes remember winning a lottery ticket some time ago?" Makoto pondered for a sec before remembering winning a ticket from a lottery.

"Oh that, what about it?"

"Well that ticket was a test to find the Ultimate Luckster, so when you won it, you became a candidate I guess it was also luck that got you found out." Makoto chuckled at his statement, it was true he doesn't have good luck, just unpredictable luck.

"We're here, please go in and wait with the rest of the new students and if you want the toilets are just down there." Makoto nodded and opened the double doors. Inside 15 other people were gathered their eyes quickly darted to Makoto.

"Um, hi." he said, but quickly shuffled away. The students went back to their conversations while Makoto sat at benches. He looked at each student studying what their talents could be.

"Hey you're Makoto Naegi right?" Makoto snaps from his thoughts and sees a blue haired girl in front of him.

"Uhh yeah." he said standing up.

"Do you remember me?" he looked at her from head to toe, though he didn't. remember her, he knew her.

"Sayaka Maizono right?" she beamed and nodded happily.

"You do remember!" she said quite cheerfully, Makoto smiled nervously since he doesn't really remember her at all.

"Umm, I know you but my memories of you are vague." he admitted.

"Well that's ok, since I didn't really talk to you in middle school, but I do know you, I mean you nursed that crane back to health didn't you?" Makoto was surprised he could've sworn no one knew about it.

"You're thinking that no one knew about it didn't you?" he was now twice as surprised.

"How-how did you?" she giggled a bit at the Luckster's reaction.

"I'm a psychic!" she said sticking her tongue out. Makoto was ready to believe her when, "I'm joking I have good intuition." Makoto sighed of course that was the answer.

"So what are you here for?" she asked.

"I'm here as the Ultimate Luckster." she looked at him confused, then went closer to him causing him to blush.

"I see." she said with a grin then moved away. "Ok then I hope I see you around." he nodded still blushing she turned around and began to walk away leaving a blushing Makoto on his own.

What Makoto didn't know was that as soon as Sayaka left her smile turned into a frown, "Why is he here?" she thought slightly worried.

...

Makoto sat on his own for a while, still studying each person when a puff of smoke appeared at the podium at the end of the gymnasium. Then a black and white bear jumped up on the podium, one of his eyes was the shape of a red lightning bolt which freaked a few of the students.

"Hello new students!" he greeted, everyone was frozen at the talking stuffed animal.

"Ehh!" the bear merely stared at them as they processed what was happening.

"Ok ok, children please move forward so you are at least near me." everyone moved from their places and nearer to the bear.

"I am Monokuma your teacher for homeroom and certain subjects, I'm sure all of you know why you are here." when he finished the double doors opened and couple of students and teachers walked in among the students was Hajime.

"Group 77 is here!" Jin shouted, Monokuma nodded.

"Now all of you know that Hopes Peak is a school for the talented, but what you don't know maybe is that in Hopes Peak you are allowed to take on a particular occupation." he said his red eye glowing.

"You guys are allowed to become hunters." he announced, some were confused some weren't.

"Hunters as in: assassins mercenaries hitmans all the dirty work you can think of. That's what a hunter is." some had disbelief in their faces, but a few knew of their fate.

"Wait we're here to become killers?" an oranged hair boy asked.

"That's not what I heard about!" a brown crazy haired man said clutching the sides of his head.

The students were beginning to panic, Makoto glanced at the older students and they seemed to feel some sympathy for them.

"Makoto Naegi!" Makoto jumped back when the bear said his name, he looked around and saw that everyone was now locked on to him.

"You're different from what I imagined." Makoto was getting anxious he didn't know what was gonna happen.

He jumped from the podium and walked towards the boy, he then reached behind him, Makoto thought it was a weapon and was ready to jump, but instead the bear pulled a pen and a board.

"Can I have your autograph?" Makoto wasn't sure how to respond, did he just say autograph?

"I'm your biggest fan!" the bear squealed.

"Um sure." he took the board and pen wrote his signature then returned it.

"Yes I got an autograph!" he cheered as he returned to the podium.

"But are you as good as they say?" he pressed a button which then launched a couple of spears at Makoto, the spears stopped just before they made contact, but they trapped him.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, Hajime was about to move when he felt a hand stop him. He looked up only to see the principal stop him.

"Show me Makoto Naegi your other side." Monokuma said coldly.

"Or do you need something to trigger it, perhaps your sister." Komaru appeared on the TV, Makoto tried to find a way out but it was no use.

"There is a sniper there maybe I should tell him to take the shot." Makoto grew angrier and angrier, Hajime was getting worried and also mad, but he couldn't do a thing.

"Stop." Makoto said his voice cold.

"What was that?" Monokuma asked.

"I said stop." Makoto repeated, the bear knew that the atmosphere had changed, but he had to push.

"No." he was about to give the order when Makoto's head shot up and revealed bright red eyes, an intense bloodlust filled the room and everyone froze, then as if by magic Makoto began to fade from his place shocking everyone.

Monokuma wasn't sure whether what he saw was true or not, but Makoto disappeared, he looked around for the boy but found no trace of him until he felt a hand on his head. He looked back along with everyone who noticed Monokuma move, they were surprised to see Makoto behind him with bright red eyes and an emotionless glare.

"I wasn't actually gonna do it, but at least I got to see it. You're abilities." Makoto didn't let go.

"I'm sorry for the threat." he said feeling slight fear of the boy. Makoto let go of Monokuma and eyes reverted back to their hazel colour.

"Just so know you were let off easy." the bear nodded and Makoto glanced at the principal and his brother. He didn't like what just happened, Makoto moved away from the podium and went back down the stage.

"Well you're introductions will begin later, please all of you go to your rooms, these E-handbooks will show you the way." The principal moved down with Kohichi and gave everyone a E-handbook.

"Well I'll see you all in the classroom later." everyone began to walk away, some afraid of what just happened and of Makoto, some were taking an interest in him, but Makoto knew he got tricked and he was ashamed of it he left the gymnasium his head hanged.

Hajime felt sorry for his brother now everyone knows him as a terrifying monster rather than a kind guy.

"Makoto." he looked at his brother leave the gymnasium feeling depressed, he shot a glare at Jin who probably set the whole thing up to reveal Makoto's abilities.

 **Poor Makoto, he's gonna become an outcast now, well not unless I have a say about it. See you guys next time.**

 **Can I ask you guys to review this for me? If you can then put your thoughts in the Comments.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hello I'm

Makoto stood outside the classroom of class 78 - his classroom - his hand shook as he tried to twist the knob of the door, "Just open it!" he thought but his hand won't listen to his mind, after what had happened in the gymnasium Naegi wasn't sure how to show his face without them seeing him as a monster. He didn't move from his place as beads of sweat poured down his face, he began to murmur some things on how to play it cool, but none proved to be useful.

"Naegi?" Makoto snapped from his thoughts and turned to face the person who called him.

"Oh Maizono." she stared at the boy with a confused look before changing to smile.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked the luckster.

"Uhh.. well." he hanged his head not knowing what to say to the girl.

"You're worried aren't you?" his eyes widened, she read his mind again.

"Yeah after what happened earlier, who knows what they think of me." he said sadly.

"I'm sure they are fine with it. I mean I'm sure that everyone here is hunter." the boy's eyes widened how does Maizono know about the hunters?

"Maizono how do you know...?"

"Well I was kinda scouted for the same reason, I'm a thief and assassin." she said hitting her head in a playful manner. Makoto was speechless, he thought he was the only assassin in his class and that everyone else was still gonna be put through training.

"What about you Naegi, what are you?" Makoto remained stunned, but managed to answer.

"I'm an assassin, thief. mercenary and other dirty works." Maizono''s eyes widened, but there was a small glint of fascination in them.

"Wow, who would've thought." she said putting her hands together, "So let's go in!" she grabbed Makoto's wrist and opened the door she then pushed the boy in where everyone in it stared at him tripping.

"Um hi." he said, but inside his stomach knotted at the fact his anxiety went from just thinking what to say to he was a complete statue.

Maizono walked in and saw the how everyone just stared at Makoto and vice versa. She giggled at the fact everyone was high strung after the events in the gymnasium. She walked next to the luckster and tapped his shoulder, he gave a glance still not moving from his position.

"Its ok I'm right here." he relaxed a little but still was stiff, everyone barely made a move ever since he entered the room.

The door then bursts open and Monokuma came in with a book, "Ok I'm sure you all, got to know each other by now so let's-" he stopped as he saw everyone silent, he immediately knew what it was about.

"I see, you're all still afraid of Naegi aren't you?" none of the students didn't answer.

"Wh-why would we be afraid of him?" a boy with a pompadour asked, though he showed signs of fear.

"Because you all realise exactly the type of people you're dealing with, though I assure you there is barely any one like Naegi." the bear was right, what he did earlier does prove the abilities required to enter Hopes Peak are immense.

"Even if there were it'd most likely his brother in class 77." everyone recoiled at the fact there could be another just like him.

"Umm, my brother doesn't have the same experience as I do." Makoto spoke, everyone turned to him surprised. "Well I've been an assassin for 3 years now, he's only been one." some of the students' eyes went wide, 3 years worth of dead bodies being piled up is what that meant.

"I see, well none of you have to fear Naegi, he's a nice young boy though he isn't as nice when you push him to a point." he whispered the last part, some relaxed others kept their guard up.

...

By lunch Makoto had sat down the cafeteria with a melon bread and juice, he was alone because everyone was still cautious around him. He was eating peacefully until he saw a shadow casting over him, he looked up and saw a boy with flaming orange hair.

"Yo I'm Leon Kuwata, I came to say sorry..." he bowed in front of Naegi, "I judged you too soon, so yeah." he said not lifting his head up.

"Its ok, I understand." Leon lifted his head slightly and saw Makoto smiling at him. "If I were you I'd be freaked out as well." Leon smiled and sat next to the boy and opened a can of soda. The spent their lunch together, Leon found out Naegi was the Phantom, Leon was a fan of the assassin so he asked for a card- which the Phantom leaves after he had killed his target, but sadly Makoto didn't have one on him.

The two returned to the classroom where when they were told to pick a partner Leon and Makoto paired up for the task.

After school Makoto was walking down the hallway on his way to his room. "Makoto!" a voice called out to him, he turned around and saw his brother walking up to him, he smiled at his brother.

"Hi Hajime-nii." his brother walked to him with a worried expression. "Makoto how was your first day?" he asked, Makoto was confused at first but then figured out why his brother asked the question.

"Oh, it was alright I guess, I have two friends at the first day despite it being a bit shaky." he said half jokingly, yet this didn't change Hajime's mood. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. I'm sure after a while everyone won't fear me." Hajime sighed, despite being a dangerous guy in the underground he's very optimistic.

The younger brother left his brother feeling slightly better, Hajime just hoped that Makoto can get everyone to like him.

...

The next day Makoto woke up in his new room, since the dorms of the school are within the school Makoto's room had everything he needed, it even had its own bathroom complete with shower and everything. After he took a quick shower he got dressed in a grey hoodie with a symbol of a red crosshair and gas mask in the middle of his hood, he topped it over with a thin, black long coat and some black trousers, the ensemble was finished with a pair of red and white sneakers.

He walked to his classroom, he began to ponder how he can get the rest of his classmates to not be so afraid of him, but since he didn't know any of them it was quite difficult to get any ideas.

He entered the classroom, which was empty except for a lavender haired, a blonde haired girl and a black haired girl with freckles who were all now locking on him. He said his good morning and quietly shuffled to his seat where he pulled out his phone and started to play a game.

"Hey!" Makoto lifted his head from his phone only to see the blonde girl staring at him

"Um.." she didn't flinch and just merely stared into his eyes. "You don't look as threatening as people think you are." the luckster was confused, she began to look analyse Naegi when she finished she merely pouted.

"How is someone like you so terrifying. Its so, its so..." she began to shake.

"Despairing~" the girl was now drooling with her faced flushed, she seemed to in ecstasy.

"Please ignore her." another voice said, Makoto turned his head only to see the black haired girl coming over to him.

"My sister is uhh, just weird like that." the blonde haired girl quickly changed expression as she kicked the black haired girl to the ground.

"What did you just say you rotten swine?!" she bellowed, her glare was cold and demanding, it showed great dominance over the other girl.

"Please Junko." she begged, but Junko wouldn't let up, "What did you say?" the girl couldn't even answer as Junko dug her heel on her abdomen.

"Stop that!" Junko's head snapped and saw Naegi staring at her with a serious look. "Why she deserves it." she said giving him a disgusted look.

"If she's your sister then you wouldn't do such a thing." he said to Junko, his voice becoming colder. Junko noticed this so she lifted her foot from her sister. "You should be like that more often." she commented before leaving the room.

Makoto helped the girl up from the floor, "You ok?" she coughed but nodded in response. "Thank you." Makoto smiled, he was glad she was ok, "Does your sister do that often?" he asked concerned. "Yes but its ok, so long as its her." she answered the luckster.

"Well, I think that's wrong." he shot back surprising the girl, "If your siblings you shouldn't hit each other or even insult one another." the girl couldn't say a word, since she knew he was right.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't tell people how to live... I'm Makoto Naegi." he raised his hand for a handshake and she gladly returned the gesture, "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba, the other one was my sister Junko Enoshima." Makoto smiled at her, which made Mukuro slightly blush.

"Well you wanna stay with me while we wait?" she nodded as she sat down next to him waiting for the rest of the class.

Makoto however could've sworn he was being watched by someone, though they don't know their name he does know who it was, the only person who didn't interact with him during that chaos, the girl with lavender hair.

 **This wasn't suppose to introduce everyone, since everyone's personalities haven't changed at all, this was just like a chapter to finish off the other chapter. But next chapter we get some action, so those who wanted to see hunter Naegi don't worry its next. Anyways see ya all in the next chapter.**

 **Can I ask you guys to review this for me? If you can then put your thoughts in the Comments.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hunting Nights

2 months have passed since class 78 had joined Hopes Peak, by then Makoto had managed to get everyone to not be afraid of him, and got to know them, after giving him a chance they all found out that the luckster wasn't so bad, in fact he was the opposite of what they had thought. Some of the girls even took a small interest in the luckster.

Now that everyone was cozy, Makoto had begun his missions as a Hunter.

During a clear night the Phantom was jumping from building to building - his target was an info broker who planted false evidence on his competitors and got them arrested. That night he was going on a party in of the city's finest hotel's, so that meant it was going to be packed with all sorts of high class people that are worth a ton of money, it also meant security is going to be tight, luckily for the Phantom his clothes blended with the dark perfectly.

His clothes were pure black, he wore a bulletproof trench coat- with the bottom half of the coat split - black gloves which had two metal pieces on it, this most likely acted to deflect blades, and to hide his face the Phantom donned a black mask which almost had no facial features except for eyes which were outlined to give off a serious expression.

His equipment provided by Hopes Peak, were: two daggers strapped on the back of his waist, two grapplers that were worn on his wrists, along with them were retractable hidden blades, on his right thigh he had a pistol and the ammo was on his other thigh.

He arrived at the hotel, and began to look around for his target it didn't take long before he did, he was outside in an alleyway making moves on a woman. "You couldn't have made it any easier." the Phantom jumped to the next building where he then spectated his target.

"Come now, we can go get a drink together." the man said, but the woman was clearly uncomfortable with his advances.

"No thanks I don't drink." she tried to walk away but the man blocked her path.

"One little drink won't hurt." the phantom had enough of the scene and decided to take action. He jumped down the building shocking the woman, she was about to scream when the man covered her mouth with his hands, thinking she was about scream because of him.

"Now don't do that." he said to her, but her eyes were fixated on the boy walking up to them.

"And I suggest you don't do that either." the Phantom covered the man's mouth shocking him, "So, I'm sure you know why I'm here, your friends in prison will be happy to know that by the time they get out you're no longer here." the man began sweating profusely, Naegi then activated his hidden blade and stabbed the man's throat instantly killing him.

Once the man's body fell, Naegi dropped a black and white card, one side had the letter P and the other had a red crosshair with a golden bullet in front of it. He then looked at the woman.

"I suggest you leave." she took his suggestion and left the boy, as for the Phantom his job was done so he left as well.

...

The next day Makoto entered his classroom slightly tired he sat down and slumped over his desk putting his head on his arms. The rest of the students then entered and noticed the luckster sleeping, some the girls giggled at the sight while the guys took some pens out to draw on his face. They got closer to the boy, Leon was about to draw something when Makoto's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." he warned the baseball player, Leon gave him a nervous smile as Makoto sat up yawning.

"Was work that hard?" Maizono asked, "No I had to move late so I got back at 2 am." Makoto gave another yawn before he slumped down again.

"You look dead Naegi-chii." Hagakure commented.

"Classes don't start until 9 why did you get up?" Kirigiri asked. "Well, I would've kept on sleeping if it wasn't for my alarm, so I decided to just get up." he said.

Everyone knew that Makoto was a hunter, and even that he was the Phantom.

After a while Monokuma entered the classroom and saw Makoto asleep, "Can someone wake Naegi up." Leon shook the boy waking him up. "Huh oh." he stretched his arms out and sat up at straight. "Good job last night by the way Naegi." The bear complimented.

The class went as normal, Makoto tried to keep himself awake for most of the boring lectures, but he did end up dozing off at some point. During lunch however Makoto was called over to the principal's office, most likely for a briefing.

"Excuse me?" he said as he walked in the office, he found the principal relaxing on his chair.

"Ahh, Naegi." he quickly sat up as Makoto sat himself waiting for the briefing.

"Ok let's get started." he turns his computer on and opens up a file. "Your target tonight is a model her name is Claire Manason, it seems that she's been cheating on her husband with his brother..." Naegi then began to question why she had to die.

"And that she took her son and husband, tortured them along with her brother-in-law whom she kidnapped on their second date. Oh did I mention that the woman apparently castrated the son and brother-in-law?" Makoto sat there not really surprised about the catch, usually his targets did go as far as torture or even murder. "Who gave the case?" Makoto asked suspicious, "The husband who managed to escape." the principal answered.

"Ok, where is she?" Jin scanned the file once more, he found the info he needed. "Seems like she will be at a hotel tonight, most likely finding her next target." Makoto accepted the mission then left.

He returned to classroom just before the next class began, he sat down his chair and began to come up with a way to keep his hunt clean as possible. Leon noticed the luckster pondering, "You have a job?" the luckster looked at the baseball star and nodded. "A model." Leon gave a small whistle.

"Great."

...

The night was young as the Phantom travelled to his target's location, the moon gave enough light that Makoto can manage to freerun without problems, he jumped, grappled and ran on top of buildings not taking a break until he arrived at the target's location.

When he arrived Makoto pulled his phone out and scans through the file again to check for her room number, when he manages to find her room number he goes in and infiltrates the hotel via ventilation shaft. When he made it in he was surprised at the lack of security, the CCTV also weren't as reliable either they were stationary which meant he can easily use their blind spots.

The Phantom moved through the hallways searching for the room belonging to his target, then bingo he found it, he entered the room and found it empty, "The hell?" he thought, he moved and the room checked everything, he concluded that she just left since the bed had brand new creases on them. The Phantom looked out the window only to find his target running away.

"Son of a-" he opened the window jumped out and grappled to the next building, he followed his target to an alleyway where she managed to corner herself. "Bad luck for you I guess." The Phantom dropped down and approached the model.

"What do you want?" she asked terrified, "Well let's see how about your blood." he stated coldly as he pulled his gun and aimed at her. The woman began to panic getting on her knees and begging for mercy, "Tell me where your other victims are kept." The Phantom commanded, she told him the address of her cottage on the outskirts of the city where she kept her son and brother-in-law.

"There I've told you now let me go." The Phantom didn't hesitate as he then pulled the trigger, the bullet shot through her skull as her body collapsed on the ground, "That didn't change the fact that you tortured people, nobody should ever let you wander the earth." and to finish his assassination he placed his card down on her body and left the corpse.

Once he was away from the dead body the Phantom sat on the edge of a roof, he texted Jin the location of the victims and that he should get them some help and fast. "Now then time to head back." The Phantom stood up and began to make his way back to Hopes Peak, his assassination was a success.

The very next day everyone greeted the luckster as they went in the classroom, Leon then showed Makoto the morning news, "Look Naegi." Naegi read the news story, in seemed that his kill had made headlines, not that it was the first time this had happened, however Naegi couldn't really care less so he brushed it off but for the rest of the day his friends kept on bugging him because of it.

"Oh boy."

 **I wanted to give you guys a heads up, I am going to be publishing chapters every Saturday (in my time obviously), so I hope that you will look forward to the next one. See you guys :)**

 **Can I ask you guys to review this for me? If you can then put your thoughts in the Comments.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Take me out

When the weekend strode by Makoto was relieved he had no work, which meant he was able to just relax, he even slept in late.

Makoto walked down to the cafeteria where he found all his classmates having breakfast, "You useless trash!" a loud voice boomed, Makoto looked for its source and found Junko shouting at Mukuro again, "She's at it again? Junko should just giver her a break." Makoto heard some of his classmates whisper. Junko finished her complaints before stomping off somewhere leaving a sad Mukuro behind, Makoto out of concern decided to approach the girl hoping to comfort her.

"Mukuro?" the soldier heard his voice, she lifted her head only for Makoto to see tears forming in her eyes. "She really went for it huh?" he sat himself in front of the girl, Mukuro wiped her tears and tried to smile through the pain, but the luckster didn't buy it.

Makoto pondered for a moment thinking for a way to cheer the girl up, "I know Mukuro, why don't we go somewhere today just the two of us." The girl was shocked at first she was also flustered she couldn't find the right words to say so she merely nodded the boy.

"Great let's meet up here after breakfast." he then got up and left a now blushing Mukuro alone.

After breakfast Mukuro scavenged her wardrobe for suitable clothes, she managed to pick a white sleeveless shirt and black tight pants. After getting dressed she rushed down to the cafeteria where Makoto wearing a grey jacket and red shirt was waiting for her.

"Ma-Makoto." she called out, the boy saw her and walked up to her, "Let's go?" she nodded in response, the two left campus unaware that some of their female classmates were giggling while the males were grinning.

...

Both of them walked side by side not saying a word, Mukuro would glances at Makoto every now and then. For 2 months Mukuro has had a crush on the boy but won't admit it, why? Well Mukuro never had fallen for someone before so the feeling was new to her.

"Oh yeah where should we go first?" The girl stammered as she thought of a place to go. "Umm, wherever is fine with me." she said in quiet voice, "Then the park it is then." The soldier glanced up and saw the boy smiling making her smile as well.

At the park, Mukuro sat down in front of a stage while Makoto went to get them something, she may have been alone but she was happy, whenever she was with Makoto her heart would beat quickly, heat would rise to her face and she can't help but always find her self not being able to look or talk to him without any of these effects.

Makoto came back with two cones of ice cream, he then saw the soldier sitting there smiling to herself, after what happened with her sister the luckster was happy that she was donning a smile. "I'm back." Mukuro snapped out of her thoughts, and turned to the boy. He handed her the ice cream then sat next to her and began to eat.

"So after this where are we going?" the soldier asked licking her banana flavoured ice cream, "Hmm, well let's see..." Makoto tried to come up with something, he continued to eat his vanilla ice cream before getting an idea. "We can visit a shooting range if you want?" Mukuro was looked at the boy, how in the world were they gonna enter a place like that.

"I know a place where they will allow us. I've been going there for practice." she was at awe, but after remembering he was the Phantom it wasn't much of a surprise.

...

The two then went to a shooting range, both entered the place and noticed a really muscular man behind the counter waving at them. "Makoto my boy!" Makoto greeted back, he introduced the man he was the owner of the shop, he was providing weaponry to the Phantom before the luckster attended Hopes Peak.

"You know this isn't really a place to bring your girlfriend." the man teased, both teens blushed a deep red before Makoto corrected him.

"She isn't my girlfriend! Uhh two please." he then handed the man some money, the man took the cash and led them to the shooting area.

"You can use what's here." he presented a range of guns displayed and hanged on the wall, Mukuro picked up a sniper rifle and began to load it, she then placed it on a stand aimed for the head and took her shot. The man whistled he was impressed by the girl's skills.

"Not bad, you know your shot." she smiled at the compliment, Makoto also took part in the activity, he took a revolver and aimed with one hand, with three quick consecutive shots three of the targets' had holes.

"But can you beat him?" Mukuro was amazed, usually a revolver would be hard to shoot because of its recoil, but Makoto just shot three bullets like it was a normal gun. Makoto turns around then smiled he then saw the two stare at making him slightly embarrassed.

"Mu-Mukuro why don't we have a match?" the two had a quick round, before Makoto lost to her, even though he showed off just moments before.

"Looks like I need training, but I should expect no less from the ultimate soldier." Mukuro slightly blushed at the comment, the two left the shooting range waving back to the owner.

"Wait did he say soldier?"

...

The went back to the park where they sat next to each other in front of a pond, Mukuro who now was very comfortable with Makoto rested her head on his soldier. "Thank you Makoto." she said, "What for?" she lifted her head from his shoulder, which made Makoto look at her.

"You knew that I was feeling down and you even gave up your day to spend it with me to make me feel better, so thank you." she said with a smile.

"There's really no reason for that, I did it because you're my friend and I care about you, so when I see you down in the dumps, its only natural for me to try and console you, I don't like seeing you sad or hurt. But if you insist on thanking me then you're welcome." during that whole speech Mukuro's heart began to beat faster and faster every time Makoto spoke, his sincere voice resonated within her.

"I get it now... I'm in love." she admitted to herself, that explained why every time Makoto spoke to her she felt time stop, or why he was like the centre of the world to her. She was in love with Makoto Naegi.

"Makoto?" she said in a quiet voice her head hanged, she clutched the luckster's sleeve not making eye contact, "Can-can we do this again?" It was a good thing Makoto couldn't see her because she was as red as a tomato.

"Of course." he told her happily, he was glad that she was ok now.

...

The two returned to Hopes Peak's island both now happy, Mukuro because she now knows about her real feeling and Makoto because Mukuro is no longer in despair. Both ultimates walked up the sidewalk, when they entered both were surprised to see an old man wearing farmer like clothes.

"Sir can we help you?" the old man turned and Makoto's eyes widened.

"Ahh, Makoto I've been looking for you." Makoto was stunned silence, Mukuro was concerned as to why he couldn't flinch.

"Mr. Akamine." Makoto finally spoke, "Why are you here?" he asked still surprised.

"I need your help, or else the village will crumble."

 **Just a little fluff before the big one or ones come, also just to remind you all its Naegi x harem, so Mukuro isn't the only girl in love with Naegi. See ya all :)**

 **Can I ask you guys to review this for me? If you can then put your thoughts in the Comments.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Returning

All of class 78 have gathered at the cafeteria, after their date everyone asked as to where Makoto was, but all Mukuro could say was that he was with an old acquaintance.

"So this guy, is he Makoto's grandpa or something?" Leon asked, but none of them can answer, Mukuro remembered Makoto called the man Mr. Akamine.

"I don't-"

"He isn't Makoto's grandfather." Mukuro was quickly cut off, by another voice, all of class 78 faced the voice only to see Hajime walking up to them.

"He's an elder at our old village, Mr. Akamine." he informed the class, "Why is he here?" Mukuro asked, "Who knows. I don't really know how important Makoto is to the village, but he was quite well known." he pulled a chair out and sat in front of everyone.

"I'm worried however..." his voice quietened, "Its been 6 years since we left, and ever since then we haven't made any contact with anyone from the village." everyone became curious what would've caused them to leave.

"What made you leave?" Kirigiri asked, "Well I would tell you but, its not my place to, only Makoto will tell you." they were all disappointed but understood why Hajime couldn't say anything it was to respect his brother's wishes.

...

Makoto and Mr. Akamine are both in the garden, they went there to disscuss the problems as to why he came and wanted to pick Makoto up. "So there are riots at the village, why?" Makoto asked. "Do you remember Akira Shomei?" Makoto nodded, "He also holds a grudge and wants to kill that man who burned the village, so for years he has trained so he can hunt him down... and during his training he was like a guardian for the village. But recently he has changed to that of someone who looks down on others, he even took some ladies and turned them into his toys. I don't even think he cares about his revenge anymore."

"And exactly what has he done?" the luckster asked.

"He will destroy the village because he has found a cave in the mountains filled with great jewels, and from what I've heard the process means the land might be in danger." Mr. Akamine explained.

"That means drilling and large machinery then." Makoto pondered for a moment, he doesn't want to go back it brought too many bad memories, but he can't just leave them alone. "Ok I'll see what I can do." Mr. Akamine smiled a little, he appreciated the boy's compassion.

...

Class 78 and Hajime were still in the cafeteria, they wanted to help Makoto, but they don't know enough to actually help him, most of them thought they might become a hindrance to the boy, so they just tried to weigh their options.

"We're thinking too hard!" Maizono shouted, "We should go and help Makoto! He's our friend isn't he?!" everyone stared at her, "If we were in the situation Makoto is in now, he won't think twice about not helping us with our problems!" the students shared glances with one another, "Yeah she's right let's help Makoto out!" Leon joined in, then everyone joined in.

"Naegi-chii won't be alone!" Hagakure shouted.

"LET US HELP OUR FRIEND, HOORAH!" Taka bellowed

Makoto, who just managed to convince Jin to let him help decided to go to the cafeteria before he goes to his room to pack, "Let's help our friend!" Makoto heard Maizono's voice from the cafeteria. The luckster entered the cafeteria and saw the whole of class 78 celebrating or something, even though they weren't.

"What's going on?" every single student froze they turned their heads to a confused Makoto, their eyes quickly filled with determination.

"Makoto!" Maizono shouted, making Makoto jump, "Yes?" she walked up to quickly walked up to him went really near to his face, "Bring us with you." she demanded.

"What?" Makoto was still confused, "We want to help you Makoto, so if you are going to your village we're coming too." Makoto blinked rapidly as he tried to process the information, "But why?" he asked.

"Because we're your friends." Makoto's eyes widened, he then scanned his classmates all bearing some sort of smile - except for those who always has a poker face - Makoto smiled, he started to tear up but he kept himself from crying.

"Are you sure it could be dangerous." Maizono nodded and gave him a big smile "Thank you all." he said to them smiling. Every one returned the bright smile of the luckster that Hinata was glad that he had such great friends.

"Makoto, you have some great friends... I wonder.." Hajime stood up and left. On his way to his room he bumped upon Jin.

"Hinata did you just see Makoto?" the principal asked, "Yeah and it seems class 78 is going with him." he said with a smile, "I see." Jin sighed heavily of the thought of how that could become troublesome.

"Believe in them principal." Jin gave small smile before nodding, "Oh before I forget, do you think..?"

"You want a coronation for him don't you?" Hajime was surprised, but he expected none the less from the head of the school, and a Kirigiri.

"I'll see to it." both went their separate ways, Naegi will have a surprise upon his return.

...

The next day all of class 78 met up in front of the school, they were all waiting for Mr. Akamine who said he was going to take them to the village.

"Where could he be?" Makoto looked at his watch, "He should be here by now." just as he said that, two limos drove up the driveway and parked in front of them, Mr. Akamine then stepped out.

"Come children I have enough room for all of you." everyone except Makoto were stunned, "Wait you're rich?!" Makoto chuckled a bit before walking to a limo, "Its best we move now everyone." everyone followed Makoto and entered limos.

Inside a TV showing the other limo was inside, "This way we can talk." they all left Hope's Peak island and out to the countryside.

"Well since you all need briefing I shall explain." he explained the problem again to the rest of class 78, some were disgusted while others were shocked.

"That's horrible!" Asahina said, "I guess people like that really exist." Sakura commented next.

"How old is this person? Akira Shomei." Kirigiri asked.

"The same as all of you." Mr. Akamine responded.

Everyone's jaw dropped at hearing that Akira Shomei was the same age as them, but they all felt the same thing, they loathed Akira for what he was going to do and what he has become.

After about 3 hours of travelling they arrived at the village, the place wasn't any bigger or smaller than your regular one, it was a peaceful place. Everyone was at awe at its beauty... everyone except Makoto who began to remember when it was in total chaos.

"Let's go everyone." Mr. Akamine said, everyone began to follow the elderly man into the village.

 **Just getting you guys up to date for tommorow's chapter update, since the one in my other account in another site is one chapter ahead, so yeah now you guys here are also up to date**

 **Can I ask you guys to review this for me? If you can then put your thoughts in the Comments.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Remembring

Makoto and the others walked down the empty roads, there wasn't person anywhere the whole place looked abandoned, "Where is everyone?" Leon looked around only to see a few peeking faces, "They must be afraid of you all." Mr. Akamine said to the class.

"After 6 years I come back to a terrified society, how horrible." Makoto said with concern.

"This will all change after we're done here." Maizono walked next to Makoto smiling to him, Makoto couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Quite popular I see." Makoto and Maizono quickly averted their gazes and blushed a deep red.

They continued to walk through the village until Makoto spotted something that made him stop, "Naegi?" everyone turned around only to see him gazing out somewhere, they followed his gaze only to see a large beautiful field with a house in the middle of it.

"I see, he still remembers." everyone turned their heads to Mr Akamine, "I'll be right back." the luckster climbed over the fence and ran to the house.

"What's with him?" asked Mondo, "That's Naegi's house." everyone was surprised, then they heard a noise, they looked for its source and saw Maizono also climbed over as she chased Naegi down.

...

Makoto ran across the field, the image of the house getting clearer and closer at first he was glad that it was still their, but then he realised the truth as he approached it, it was empty and destroyed in the inside.

The front door was broken so Makoto entered his old home, he looked around only to see everything destroyed and ransacked. He walked across the living room and kitchen before heading upstairs. He went into one of the rooms and noticed he wandered into his parents' room.

He looked at its state everything was a mess, shattered glass and ripped curtains and clothes scattered on the floor, Makoto then noticed a box completely intact sitting on the table, he took the box and opened it only to see multiple lockets, he took them and opened everyone of them. His eyes then overflowed with tears as pictures of him, his sister and parents were on each locket, he dropped to his knees as he began sobbing clutching them to his chest.

...

Downstairs Maizono had arrived at the house only to be surprised by its state, "What happened here?" she then headed upstairs and noticed one of the doors opened she approached the room only to see a sobbing Naegi on the floor.

"Naegi!" she quickly ran to his side kneeling beside him, he lifted his head and faced her his eyes red from crying, "Maizono why are you here?" she quickly moved to hug him and rubbed his back to comfort him, "To help you." she whispered to him, Naegi didn't retaliate he merely took her warmth as he began to cry quietly.

They both left the house with the lockets in Makoto's pocket, they walked through the field Maizono held Naegi's hand knowing he was still unstable, but as they got closer she let go so they won't raise suspicion.

...

"Hey don't go running off like that." Asahina told off, Naegi gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, Maizono however was still worried.

They continued to travel from the village until they reached a mansion, "We're here." some students had their jaws on the floor, the house was amazing that it was impossible that it belonged to the village.

They all went it and was at awe at how elaborate and elegant the inside was, "Wow." a bunch of maid and butlers soon walked up to them then bowed, "Welcome home sir." one of the butlers said, "Yes yes, please take the children to the spare rooms." Mr. Akamine commanded.

Everyone was then given a room, in his room Naegi laid on his bed looking the lockets with his parents' picture in them, he then heard someone knock on his door surprising him, he stood up and walked to open it when he did he was met by Maizono sporting a worried look

"Maizono?" he was surprised, why was she there?

"Naegi can we talk inside?" he nodded and let her in, she sat on his and noticed the lockets.

"Naegi, what exactly happened to you?" the boy froze at the question, "Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered, but her knew what she meant.

"Well you see..."

...

It all began 7 years ago when I was still 9 years old, I met the man who would ruin my life and lead me to kill...

A young Makoto was walking down the road of the village is was nearing dusk so he had to get home. On his way home, he found a man wandering the streets, out of curiosity eh wanted to check him out, he followed the man all around, until he lost him. He was confused he was sure that he was tailing him well.

"Is something wrong young man?" Naegi turned around only to see the man he was tailing, he got nervous before apologising, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to follow you, its just that you looked lost." the man didn't respond merely walked away from the boy. "I'll be fine, now go home." Naegi nodded and bowed before running home.

He arrived at his house not too late so he wasn't told off by his mom, he told his parents about his day and they happy to listen to their son. As Naegi told his story he felt a tug and saw his little sister looking up at him, "Hi Komaru." he lifted her up and sat her on his lap, she stayed there an listened intently as she listened to her big brother.

I didn't know at the time, everyone was fine there was nothing out of the ordinary, but that night everything was destroyed, and my parents died that night...

Makoto was fast asleep in his room until he felt vigorous shaking which he then woke up, he saw his dad with a terrified expression.

"Dad?" his dad then quickly told him to get dressed and get his sister. Makoto did as he was told and went to get Komaru who was also asleep, the two then went down only to see his dad taking a gun, and their mom packing food.

"Makoto go to the back door and head for the shrine ok, wait for me there." his dad ordered, Makoto was confused what was going on?

"What's-?"

"There's no time!" Makoto was shook so he took Komaru and ran out the back door with his mom.

All three of them headed for the shrine there Makoto's mother hid them, "Stay here." she then left the siblings alone.

After much waiting Makoto was worried as to why his mother hasn't returned yet so he decided to go look for her, but he was stopped by a couple of footsteps. He tried to identify who it was, he then saw it was a young boy not any older with dark brown hair and an ahoge, he was relieved it was their friend Hajime Hinata.

"Hajime- nii!" he called out surprising the boy, "Oh Makoto." he said relieved that it was just him.

"Please take care of Komaru." Hajime was confused, but before he can even say anything the boy had left.

I found them, but by the time it was too late they were dead, and that same man I met that day was their killer.

...

"After a year Hinata Komaru and I left the village and headed for Towa where Hinata had officially adopted us." Makoto finished his story, he looked over at Maizono who now looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Maizono?" he began to panic, "I'm sorry." she whispered, but Makoto didn't hear her so he leaned closer only to be pushed down on the bed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. If only I knew sooner I would've helped you move on." Makoto was confused why was she apologising?

"Maizono don't apologise you didn't do anything wrong, and even if you knew it wouldn't change anything I would've still been the Phantom no matter what." he placed his hand on her face and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but being with all of you, its enough to make me happy." Maizono felt a tug in her heart, Naegi's words really did a number. She didn't know how or why, but she lowered her face and kissed the boy tenderly.

Makoto was confused but he soon returned the kiss, the two kissed for a minute before separating blushing, "Sorry." Maizono said looking away, but she was then pulled back by Makoto who kissed her again.

"Don't be." the two kissed again this time with more passion, as their kissed intensified the two became heated up. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, Makoto poked at her mouth with his tongue asking for entrance, which the girl gladly gave him.

Their tongues danced as they began to lose their minds from the pleasure, the two soon separated from each other with a trail of saliva between them, "Ha ha~" both breathed heavily trying to catch their breath.

Maizono then stood up and began to take her clothes off, after she was only in her underwear she turned around and saw Makoto still in fully clothed, but he wasn't even looking at her and his face was red.

"Why are you still clothed." she walked up and crawled up to Makoto and began to take his hoodie and top off, leaving him bare at the top exposing his lean and muscular build. "Wow I didn't think you were this muscular." the luckster blushed at the comment, so in order to get back at her he kissed her again.

Without breaking the kiss Makoto pushed the girl down to her back and his hand began to explore her body stopping at her sweet spot, "Mmm~" she moaned slightly, Makoto picked up on this and began to play with her.

Makoto's movement was slow and gentle, which brought great pleasure to Maizono, she began to moan again and broke the kiss, "Makoto please, I can't take it anymore. Fuck me." she begged.

With all of their clothes on the floor Makoto lingered outside of Maizono's entrance, this was his first time and it was nerve racking to say the least.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, the girl merely smiled at him then brought herself up to him then kissed him before leaning back again, "I want it." Makoto gulped and slowly entered her, he gritted his teeth at first but it didn't take long to adjust which he then relaxed. Maizono also had to grit her teeth from the pain of the first entry, but soon enough she was no longer feeling it.

Makoto moved slowly in the beginning, but after a while he began to pick his pace up which made the girl more aroused and moan in the pleasure of having Makoto in her.

"Ahh~ Makoto faster." upon hearing this the boy went even faster.

Not before long both began to feel their limits and were about to break, "Maizono I-" he was cut off by a kiss from the girl, "Inside I want it inside." she wrapped her legs around Makoto's waist to make sure he doesn't separate.

Makoto couldn't take it anymore and released everything he had, the two moaned in the sensation then fell back unto the bed sweating and panting.

"That was great." Makoto said in between breaths, "Yeah." Maizono responded.

After their activities Maizono fell asleep, while Makoto (who now had his bottom half covered) watched her sleep in peace, while watching over her a piece of hair then fell in front of her face so he tucked it behind her ear, she then giggled and cuddled closer to the boy, "Makoto." she said his name in her sleep, Makoto found that really cute and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Sayaka."

 **Did you guy's like it? The flashback and the little lemon, next chapter will be class 78 finishing off their task in the village.**

 **Can I ask you guys to review this for me? If you can then put your thoughts in the Comments.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Party Crashers

Makoto and Sayaka both headed down for dinner, they've been called since their mission will begin so they had get ready.

"There you two are, where have you been?" Asahina asked, everyone all gathered at Mr. Akamine's dining hall, "I was asleep." the two late comers sat down beside each other not trying to raise too much suspicion.

The food was then served, since it was a rich man's food it was like a banquet for them - except Togami - "This is gonna be yummy." Hagakure said as they dug in, "Sayaka pass me the salt please." Makoto told the idol, Sayaka reached for the salt and handed it to the luckster their hands brushed causing the idol to blush. Everyone stared at the two since they found it weird how the two got close within a few hours, or probably because Sayaka smiled and blushed like a schoolgirl when Makoto brushed her hand.

"What's going on here?" Leon asked waving his fork at the two, "Did something happen?" he asked suspicious, the two sweat dropped as they remembered their activities earlier, "No no nothing happened, nothing at all." no one was buying it, but they decided to brush it off.

...

After dinner Makoto and the others moved to the living room where they began discussing the mission. Since they've already had a briefing they didn't need to hear it again.

"Tonight Akira is holding a masquerade party at his house, I want all of you to go there and teach that boy a lesson, but of course you'll need appropriate outfits." Mr. Akamine called for his servants, four maids entered the room with two rack of different outfits.

"Please pick one." Everyone then chose their outfits, the girls picked out their dresses while the guys picked out suits, afterwards everyone had regrouped in the living room.

"Wow you girls look great!" Leon commented, "You boys don't look too shabby yourselves." Celest said as she eyed the boys. Mr. Akamine then came up to all of them and gave them masks, "You'll need these if you don't want them to figure you guys out." they took the masks and put them on.

Everyone then noticed that one of them was missing, "Where's Naegi-chii?" the doors then opened only to reveal the luckster sporting a black suit with a black tailcoat.

They were all stunned when they saw Makoto enter the room, the girls swooned at how the luckster fitted it so perfectly, the guys on the other hand was jealous as hell.

"Wow you guys look amazing." the luckster complimented, "Yes but you look dashing in that." Celest commented eyeing the boy which caused him to blush, the girls all nodded as they all had their eyes was glued on him.

"Naegi here's your mask." Mr. Akamine handed Makoto a black and white jester mask, "Do we really need masks? I mean its not like we're go back here." Mondo stated.

"You've got that wrong."

Everyone looked at the luckster who now had bright red eyes, "Tonight we are hunters and assassins, so its best we hide our identities as much as possible, so masks are very important." he put on his masks and faced his classmates.

"Shall we everyone?" class 78 was stunned, Makoto's personality had changed, he was almost like a leader, a leader they would all would like to follow and at once everyone gave him their answer.

"Yes!"

...

They all travelled to Akira's house in Mr. Akamine's limos, they were all given invitations so that they can enter the place with no suspicion. Unlike Mr. Akamine's mansion which was at the outskirts, Akira's was at a hill over looking the village and it was massive like a castle.

Upon arrival everyone was stunned, how did a guy the same age as them get this rich?

"The hell is this guy?" Mondo stared at the place, "According to Mr. Akamine, Akira has struck upon a cave filled with minerals, and when he called some people from the city, when they checked they told him it was worth thousands, I guess his riches escalated from there. This party is to celebrate their so called partnership." Makoto explained.

They all walked up to the front door, where the bouncers asked for their invitations, luckily they had some.

Inside was bustling with people wearing masks, "This'll be easy." Makoto commented.

They tried their best to fit in and not raise any alarms, however Makoto wanted this done and dusted so he can just go back home, Makoto tried to locate his target. "Where could he be?" he continued his search until he saw a couple of men grouped in the middle so he decided to eavesdrop.

"You've done well Mr. Shomei." Makoto heard one of the man, he tried to look for Akira and found him mingling with them, Akira was a wearing a white suit with a long nose mask, he had blonde hair and green eyes.

He walked away from the group and went over to his friends, "Found him?" Leon asked, "Yeah, but I can't kill him with this many people I need away to lure him away from them." they all pondered for a way to lure him out.

"I got it!" Leon took a glass of champagne and walked over to the group, as he got close to Akira Leon tripped himself spilling the champagne on him.

"Ahh, hey you!" Leon quickly picked himself up and apologised, "You know how much this is... ugh I have to change now, if you excuse me." he left to go get changed, Leon looked over to his friends and noticed Naegi was already gone.

...

Akira stomped across the halls on his way to his room to get changed, he was unware of the fact that the luckster was tailing him. Soon Akira managed to reach his room, Naegi lingered outside his bedroom until he turned around that's when Naegi released his bloodlust and held a knife to Akira's neck.

"Don't shout, it won't do you any good." Akira stood frozen he felt a cold sensation running down his back. "I want you to stop your operation, then pack your bags and leave this place." he ordered coldly.

"Who are you?" Akira asked sounding scared, "I'm no one really, now do as I say, get out there and tell them the deal's off." Akira tried to find a way to counter, but with the powerful bloodlust he was paralysed.

"Ok." Makoto took the knife off his neck, Akira then quickly turned around only to find that he was gone.

By the time Akira had come back, he was already shaken by the encounter that he had no choice but to listen and do as he was told. Everyone was shocked at he was saying, Akira looked around only to see that Makoto was still there, he then took the opportunity. "Get him!" he pointed at Makoto.

"Fuck." everyone then charged for Makoto, guards pulled their guns out and began to shoot, Makoto heard the bullets and dodged all of them, he then ran into the house trying to escape the place.

"Great, he got caught." class 78 ran out the place and went into the limos. "Drive!" the drivers all drove out of the mansion and parked nearby to stay in contact with Makoto.

...

Back in the house the boy was running around trying to escape the armed men that were following him. "Give me a break." bullets were flying at him but with quick movements he managed to dodge them, "That bastard gonna pay for what he did." Makoto kept on running until he found a window then jumped from it, the guards quickly looked over it only to see that Makoto was gone, but in reality Makoto had jumped to a tree and hid in it.

"Now to find that asshole." he left the tree and went to find his target, no more second chances.

Akira was searching for the boy as well, gun in his hand he wanted to end the boy's life, "Where? Where is that little shit?" Akira then felt a sensation of bloodlust as a knife went flying to him, he managed to dodge it, but it the knife made contact and scraped his cheek.

"There you are." Makoto was in front of him, "You didn't listen, I thought I made myself clear." Makoto said coldly, Akira sneered at him "You really think I'll listen to someone like you!?" he aimed his gun and took his shot.

Makoto dodged it and charged at him with a knife he pulled out from his sleeve, he aimed again only for his hand to be cut off, "Too slow." the luckster then lunged at him stabbing him in the neck. He staggered backwards clutching his neck, the blood began to flow out as he collapsed on the floor.

"You're not as good as I heard of." Makoto then left the corpse and leaped out of a window.

Outside class 78 has been trying to reach Makoto, but wasn't successful, "Come on Makoto answer!" they tried to call him again, until they heard something land on the roof of the limo, the door then swung open revealing Makoto who now took his mask off.

"I'm here." he got on and the driver started up the limo as they headed back to Mr. Akamine's mansion.

"What happened to Akira Shomei?" Leon asked, "Dead." Naegi responded bluntly.

They all returned to Mr. Akamine and told him the results, "I see, well maybe now things will be at peace." he told everyone to go back to there rooms to rest so that they can return tomorrow.

...

Makoto lay on his bed tired it may have been a quick kill, but that didn't mean that it still didn't cause fatigue. Makoto then looked at the desk and saw the lockets, again like before he picked one up and looked at its contents, also like before a knock came from his door.

"Makoto? Are you still awake?" Sayaka's voice could be heard from the other side. Makoto opened the door revealing Sayaka only wearing a night gown, it was see through as well.

"What are you doing here this late?" he asked trying not to look at her underwear, "Well you see, I couldn't sleep and I was hoping I can sleep next to you since it was so comfortable earlier." Makoto blushed at the thought, but decided to let her sleep with him anyways.

The two lay back to back, but none were actually asleep, "Say Makoto?" the girl asked, "What is it?" the luckster responded.

"Do you feel guilt when you kill?" the boy was stunned at her question, "Mostly not." being an assassin for a while Makoto had become voided of guilt when it came to targets. "I see." Makoto was curious as to why the girl had decided to ask him that. "Why'd you ask?" the girl clutched the sheets, "I'm an assassin, but I feel guilt when I kill sometimes, that's why I barely work." now that she mentioned it, Makoto was confused as to why the idol barely worked as a hunter when she was one herself, he just thought that it was because she worked as an idol.

"Everyone is different, don't worry about it so much." his words comforted the girl, "Makoto can I ask for a favour?" Makoto then felt her hug him from behind "Teach me to be an assassin." Makoto's eyes slightly widened, "Are you sure?" he felt her nod.

"Ok."

 **And we are done, now a quick message from me, next chapter is going to be a special chapter so make sure to stay tuned.**

 **If you have any questions, then please leave them in the comments and I'll try and answer them.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Coronation

After they had returned Makoto had begun Sayaka's training, at first it was just mere basics like: free-running, combat and simple assassination techniques. But all of that didn't take too long, since in order for her to actually be an assassin she must assassinate someone, so after 2 weeks of training the two accepted a simple assassination.

When the two had reached the target it wasn't Makoto who killed the them, but it was Sayaka instead. Though the luckster did watch as she did hesitate to end their target's life, after both had finished the task both them promptly returned to Hopes Peak where Sayaka stayed with Makoto that night as to relieve herself from the nightmares she might get.

But when they did reach the Luckster's room what happened next was a different story - let's just say it was a good thing the walls were soundproof.

Upon dawn Makoto woke up only to notice that the idol was gone, he also noticed that his outfit and mask - the one's given by Mr. Akamine - was tidied up. After getting up and having a shower, the boy changed to his normal attire - black long coat, grey hoodie, black pants and white and red sneakers - and headed down to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

Downstairs he also noticed that class 78 or other classes weren't there either, he was beginning to get suspicious as where everyone could have been, since normally all of them would've been here by now.

"Makoto!" a voice called out from behind, Makoto turned around and noticed his brother running up to him.

"Hajime- nii?" Hajime stopped in front of Makoto and tried to catch his breath, "You.. have.. to come.. with me." he said in between breaths, he then grabbed the younger boy's hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Hajime- nii what's going on?" Makoto asked stuggling to break out of Hajime's grip, "You'll see." he dragged Makoto all the way to the gymnasium, where everyone was waiting for him.

...

"You think he'll actually accept?" Mondo asked Leon, "Knowing Makoto probably not, but we'll have to try." Mondo knew that Makoto was too good to actually accept the proposal that they'll give him.

As the luckster came closer to the gymnasium that his struggles could be heard from the inside. When the brothers entered the gym Makoto was surprised to see the whole school there, Hajime then walked up to his class.

"What's going on here?" asked the confused luckster. Then out of nowhere the whole of class 78 knelt down on one knee and bowed down to him like servants would to a king.

Makoto was taken aback by the action that he immediately panicked and told them to stand up, "Hahaha oh Naegi how innocent." Jin came to the boy's side and began to explain.

"You see ever since you all left and came back, your brother and I have been discussing something." he told Makoto, "That is?" Jin stood proudly, "That you will be the next king!" he exclaimed.

Makoto had a face of disbelief plastered all over it, "What!" everyone began to giggle at the Luckster's reaction, "King?! Me?! Why?!" Jin smiled at the scene, Makoto paced up and down ruffling his hair.

"Makoto." he called out, the boy stopped and faced the principal, "Only you can be king. You are kind to your fellow ultimates, and you have a talent for being a hunter. No one can ever take this crown other than you." he then presented a sliver crown to Makoto, the boy stared at it before going over to his classmates.

"Are you all ok with this?" he asked them, "Yes." they responded.

"But don't some of you think of me as a peasant?" they all shot their heads up surprised, who in the world would say that to him?

"True some of us underestimated you, to that degree." Togami admitted, "But we realised.." he then went silent, "We realised that you are far more superior, in many ways: Kindness, selflessness, hope." the rest of them smiled at the heir's speech, they all began to glance at Makoto who began to tear up.

"Makoto?!" Sayaka was concerned as to why he was crying, "Huh? Oh, sorry just hearing that speech come from Togami- kun's mouth made me tear up is all." he began to wipe the tears off, everyone began to chuckle at his remark, while Togami slightly felt offended.

"Everyone thank you, I never thought you all felt that way." all of class 78 couldn't help but smile at the luckster, except Junko who wanted this over with, "Of course we do bud!" Leon exclaimed.

"Are you all sure you want me to be king?" all of class 78 nodded in sync.

"Ok." the luckster then turned to Jin, "What do I need to know then?" Jin smiled and signalled over some other students.

"Seiko Kimura, Ultimate Pharmacist." Kimura had white hair purple eyes with a purple doctor's face mask.

"Sohnosuke Izayoi, Ultimate Blacksmith." Izayoi wore a red long coat, he had short blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Yasuke Matsuda, Ultimate Neurologist." Matsuda had black silky hair and pale blue eyes, he wore a white dress shirt with a loose black tie.

"They will be your external links, you can access them at any time." the three of them then bowed down to Naegi to show respect.

"Um I'll try not to put too much load, thank you for your services though." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Here Makoto." Makoto turned only to have the crown placed on his head. "Our king everyone." every person the gymnasium erupted into cheers as Makoto stood there embarrassed.

"This is gonna be a lot to take in."

...

After a week of his coronation Makoto had gone and took a mission that wanted him to steal something from a museum, it was an ornate flintlock pistol for a powerful yakuza family.

The Phantom, in his real outfit (black bulletproof coat, black mask, and now also a silver crown armlet on his left arm)- leaped through multiple buildings, he had to get to the museum before midnight or else he'll end up tired as hell when he returns.

Once he was in the museum, he had to make sure that no one can see him, "Hijacker, can you kill the cameras?" he said in an earpiece, "Of course." Chihiro who became Hijacker, hacks the cameras and shuts them down, "You've got about 15 mins." he tells the Phantom, "That's more than enough."

He continued to venture into the museum until he found the exhibit where the pistol was found, "Alright." he began to walk to the exhibit under a glass roof which showered the room in moonlight, then he felt bloodlust, he quickly moved out of the way only dodge a bullet, literally.

"Ah man I thought I had you." the Phantom looked up to see a man in a balcony holding a sniper, "Who are you?" the man jumped down from the balcony, "I'm the Snipe and I'm here to kill you." he said in a cocky manner, "Nice but I'm afraid I don't have time to play with you, I have a job." the Snipe laughed at him, he then pointed his sniper at him.

"I ain't playing." the Phantom sighed as he clicked his fingers. Then the glass roof breaks and two other people entered the museum, the door behind the Phantom then burst open and another person walked in. "Keep him company."

Though the man didn't realise who the people under the masks were, they were: Princess, Chain and Fenrir respectively.

Maizono, who was Princess, wore a dark blue hoodie, a red sash on her waist along with a blue masquerade mask with white swirling patterns on it. Her weapons were two daggers strapped on her legs, on her back are some throwing daggers and she has a pistol on the back of her waist.

Fenrir, was Mukuro, she wore a sleeveless black leather jacket black tight trousers and her mask was a black mask that covered only her eyes, on the right side of her trousers was the symbol of a wolf. Her equipment involved two pistols that were on her legs, and two daggers on her waist, her ammo clips rested just behind her waist.

Chain, was the only other male. Since Mondo was a gang leader, his attire looked almost replicated his normal outfit, except that his coat now has the Phantom's symbol - red crosshair and golden bullet - he also had a chain that was wrapped across his chest, his mask was just a delinquents mask, his only weapon was a gun, because he wanted to fight with fists.

The three of them kept the Snipe in place, as the Phantom took the revolver, when he returned he gave the revolver to Fenrir and went to the man, "Now what should I do about you?" he pretended to ponder for a moment before pulling his gun and aiming, "How about this." he said coldly as he shot the man in the head.

"Let's go." he walked out the place with the others following behind him, "Did you leave the card?" asked Chain, "Who do you think I am?." they all then left the museum.

In the exhibit where the revolver was displayed, in its place was a red card with the number 78 written in gold.

"Yes I did."

 **Group 78 has been assembled, and you guys have just finished the first arc from chapter 5 the Group 78 arc begun so surprise! Anyways next chapter will probably be a small highlight into Naegi's life as the king, its just give you guys (and myself) a breather. See you guys :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments.**


	10. Chapter 10 - In the day of the king

Group 78 was in their classroom, chatting and mingling. It has been a week since the group was formed and so far it has been going smoothly, no one really disagreed to Makoto being king, but some still retained doubts not necessarily from their class.

"Ahh~" Makoto walked to his classroom tired, despite being used to his work Makoto still had trouble getting enough sleep. He managed to reach his classroom without collapsing from fatigue, though there were a couple of times he was walking his eyes half open.

"Morning." he greeted drowsily, "Morning boss." Leon greeted back, normally Makoto would've told him not to say that and get embarrassed, but today he was just too tired to even react.

The luckster walked to his desk and sat down, only to quickly smash his head on the table scaring the rest of them, "Woah!" all of them got concerned, he was out of it.

"Makoto?" Sayaka went next to the boy and poked him, he didn't move. "Oowada can you please carry him to the infirmary?" Mondo nodded, he tried to lift the boy but his voice stopped him. "Don't, I'll be fine just let me be for now." everyone looked at the boy, but before long he fell asleep.

The luckster slept for at least 10 mins before being woken up again, "Huh?" he lifted his head and saw a cup of tea and a donut.

"What are these?" Makoto sat up and saw that his classmates were around him, "Its royal milk tea Naegi-dono." Yamada pushed the cup closer, "Its very nice my king." Celest affirmed.

"And I gave you a donut so make sure to eat up." Asahina told the luckster, Naegi knew he couldn't refuse so went ahead and drank the tea and ate the donut.

"The tea sure is nice." he said taking a sip, "Yamada-san can I have another one please?" Yamada nodded and made another cup for the king.

During lunch Makoto went to the garden, to get some shut eye "I see even you have some rough nights." he was awoken by the voice of a woman, he rolled his head backwards and saw Kirigiri standing over him, "Hello Kirigiri-san." the girl sat next to him, she then took her food from a brown bag, a sandwich and an apple.

"Its best that you avoid hard working jobs, if you want some energy." she advised the luckster, "I have to go for high paying jobs right now, since I'm increasing our earnings." he told her rolling to his side, Makoto shut his eyes again, before snapping them open realising something about Kirigiri.

"I've been meaning to ask..." the girl stopped eating and directed her attention to Makoto, "Why haven't you told on us yet?" Kirigiri wasn't surprised that he would ask, in fact she has been expecting it, after all she was the Ultimate Detective.

At first she couldn't really find the words to explain, because after getting to know the boy she found him not that bad of a person.

"I have no reason to actually say anything, yet." Makoto knew this was a lie, she knows every reason to tell, but he decided not pry anymore, "I see."

After lunch, both ultimates went back to their classroom, they noticed that everyone was staring at them, "Is there a problem everyone?" the boy asked, he then felt some bloodlust emanating from Maizono who sat at the corner, there also Mukuro who tried to keep herself composed as possible.

"Where have you two been?" Mondo asked, "At the garden Naegi was sleeping there, while I ate lunch." though some didn't seem to buy it, most knew that Kirigiri wasn't the type to lie.

"Ok everyone take your seats." Monokuma entered the room to start class.

After school a normal high schooler would either go home and play games or go out with friends, but for Makoto he had to go and visit Izayoi's forge to check something.

...

He arrived at the forge and noticed that Izayoi was working, "Izayoi-senpai." he called out, the blacksmith stopped his work and walked up to Makoto then bowed, "My king, welcome." Makoto felt slightly embarrassed he still wasn't used to being the King.

"So why did you call me here?" Izayoi then stood back up and went to go get something before returning with what seemed to be a sword.

He unsheathed the weapon and revealed a jet black katana that had no guard, the blade was at normal length just enough for the luckster to swing without problems. The style of the weapon took on a futuristic look which made it absolutely amazing.

"Though I am aware that you don't use swords, but please accept it." Naegi took the blade and stared at it with awe, "This is amazing, thank you." he left the forge with the sword wrapped in cloth and headed back to Hopes Peak.

Makoto headed back to his room to drop off the blade, he had a sword stand where a golden wooden sword was placed, he just replaced that one with his new sword. Makoto looked at his watch, it seemed that he still had some time left before his next activity so he decided to get some shut eye.

...

Makoto walked down to the gymnasium to check on group 78, every once a week group 78 has training, and Makoto had asked four people to conduct the training: Hajime, Mukuro, Sakura and Nekomaru. The training sessions would last 2 hours which are split into 1 hour each side.

Sakura and Nekomaru would take on the first hour which was physical training, so that's: fitness, strength and hand to hand combat, and because Makoto doesn't want to see the gruelling training his friends have to go to during that time he decided to drop by the second half.

The second hour consisted of assassin training, Hajime would take on the basics of assassination - free running and normal assassination - while Mukuro taught weapons based combat.

Makoto heard the group's training as his brother taught the class, when he entered the gym he noticed that everyone was doing some free running, "Makoto!" he heard his brother call out, he walked up to Hajime and watched the group train with him.

"How are they doing?" he asked as he watched Hagakure try to jump over a stack of benches only to get stuck, "They are all right." the older boy responded, "Try not to push them to hard though." Makoto told his brother with sympathy for his classmates.

After Hajime had finished his side it was Mukuro's turn, Mukuro had taught them how to fight using knives, after a quick demonstration she let the group try it for themselves. Makoto sat at the benches surprised that she actually taught them quite well.

"You sure are a great teacher." Mukuro was surprised that the luckster was still there, she blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you." she whispered, Maizono who saw the girl blush became slightly jealous.

Makoto checked his watch and saw that he had to get ready since he had a solo mission that night, "Well I'll leave you to it, I have work." he left the gymnasium and headed for his room to get ready.

...

That night the Phantom had a solo mission, it was to assassinate a CEO of a cab company who has been using his taxis to dump bodies of the people he has murdered, the reasoning behind them however is unknown.

He managed to find the man, but he quickly escaped by taking a taxi too bad that the Phantom is a lot harder to shake off. As his taxi sped and drove past other vehicles, the Phantom managed to keep up with him by running atop of buildings. "You ain't getting away from me."

When the taxi quickly took a sharp turn and somehow managed to crash his car near the docks the Phantom took the opportunity to quickly end the chase. The man who still struggled tried to hobble away, but that proved to be harder since he managed to damage one of his legs.

"Give up and I'll make your death as painless as possible." the man ignored him and continued to hobble off. The Phantom sighed and pulled his gun out and shot the man in the leg, "Ahh!" the man screamed, the Phantom quickly walked next to him and placed his foot on his back.

"Why'd you go killing people?" the Phantom asked the man, "Why?" he said back, "Well you see, when you are born with everything, and you know everything you get bored." he gave a small chuckle, however this didn't amuse the Phantom.

Again the Phantom took his gun, this time aiming for the man's head, "Shoot me then, maybe you can relieve my boredom." the Phantom didn't hesitate he pulled the trigger, ending the man's life.

Makoto returned to Hopes Peak and headed to his room there he began to think about what the man said.

"When you are born with everything and you know everything you get bored."

He knew someone like that, someone who knew everything, someone who had everything, and who got bored so they turned into a mad person, but he wasn't too sure yet so he didn't make any assumptions, but he had become curious.

"Hmm, I hope nothing bad does happen."

 **Hello everyone, just to give you a heads up next chapter will be the beginning of a new arc - Despair's story arc - and I don't know how many chapters may be on that one yet so bear with me. That's all from me see you guys :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Getting to know you

For someone who was born with great abilities Junko Enoshima always thought about what the world had to offer, she always did want to go over seas and go to a normal school, she had a lot of dreams when she was young so she hoped for them to come true.

It did come true, just not the way she hoped for, she did go overseas and go to a normal school, but they all came with a price, a huge one... she lost her mind.

And her hope was turned into despair.

...

Junko woke up an hour before her class starts, so she decided to go take a shower. After taking a shower, Junko was about to put on makeup when something stopped her, in the mirror she saw someone else's reflection, but there was no one else she was staring at her self. Junko touched the mirror and then herself to affirm it was her.

"Wh-why am I doing this? Silly me." she pushed those thoughts away and got herself ready.

Down at the cafeteria Junko heard her classmates, however her mind was pre-occupied by what happened before, so when she heard the laughter and hopeful conversations her classmates were having she didn't even think about crashing it.

She entered the cafeteria still thinking, she didn't notice that her sister has been calling for her, "Junko~" Mukuro called out, but her voice wasn't heard.

Junko kept on walking before she felt a hand snapping her out of her trance, "Junko?" she turned her head only to see Makoto looking at her with slight concern, "Mukuro has been calling for you. Are you ok?" she blinked a couple of times, confused as to what had just happened, she then tried to play it off.

"Haha of course I heard her, I just ignored her to bring her despair!" she exclaimed as a crown popped up on her head, though despite trying to play it off Makoto wasn't sure that was the case, but he decided its best to just leave it for now.

"Ok if you say so, but try not to worry her too much." Junko was caught off guard by his response, it was genuine and thoughtful. Junko went to her sister who has prepared breakfast for her. Mukuro was surprised, usually her sister would insult her about the food she chose, but that day she didn't.

...

At class Junko couldn't help but stare at the luckster, she felt somewhat irritated as to why his reactions weren't filled with despair. She had to do something.

She tried pulling pranks, but none would actually work due to Makoto's unpredictable luck, now she was even more annoyed.

After class Junko wanted to know why the boy doesn't budge, "Naegi!" the luckster was shook at the sudden call, he looked around and saw Junko walking up to him, "Ye-yes?" Junko went really close to him their faces mere inches away from each other.

"You're coming with me."

...

After school, Junko dragged Makoto around the city, much to the boy's dismay the girl wasn't easy to escape from.

"Why did you suddenly drag me out here?" he asked being dragged by the fashionista, "I'm gonna break you that's why." this made the luckster confused and slightly terrified as to what she meant by 'break'.

The two were at a arcade where Junko was playing whack-a-mole, Makoto stared at how good she was at it, but rather he was also staring at the fact that her face was flushed red and drooling from playing the game. After she had finished she gave out a satisfied smile, "That was amazing crushing those moles." Makoto then took his turn, "Huh can you really beat me?"

He managed to hit every mole and even beating the high score, "Well what do you know." Junko blinked in amazement at the boy's achievement, he wasn't a hunter for nothing.

Junko was waiting for the boy (she made him buy her some ice cream) and was sitting on her own, "The Phantom has become a real infamous figure as of late." Junko heard a couple of TVs playing the news, this caught her interest since she wanted to know more about Makoto. She walked up to the TVs and began to listen.

"Yeah I agree, whoever the Phantom is they've really made a reputation over the past 2 years, what was once a myth had come true. The other day DSC had created a ranking for all underground assassins and the Phantom ranked second."

Junko was surprised, only second? She would've thought that the boy would've been first.

"Who is first then?" an anchor-man asked.

"It seems that the most infamous assassin, is the King of Fools."

King of Fools? Who'd pick a name like that?

"Oh there you are." Junko turned around, Makoto had returned with two cones of ice cream. Makoto glanced behind Junko and saw what she was looking at.

"King of Fools huh?" he watched the broadcast, but he wasn't surprised, the King of Fools is an assassin that is known world wide of course he was going to be first.

"Aren't you jealous?" Junko asked, but Makoto merely chuckled, "Why should I? I don't have anything to prove anyways." Junko stared at Makoto feeling a weird feeling forming in her chest.

...

The two were walking side by side not saying a word, Makoto began to think he had done something. "Um Junko-?"

"Hey pretty girl." a voice called out.

The two ultimates, then noticed a couple of men beginning to surround them, "Why don't you join us and ditch this chump." one of the thugs then grabbed Junko and tried to pull her, but was stopped by Makoto.

"Sorry she ain't going anywhere." Makoto's tone had changed, it was colder. "Huh, what you say?" he tried to take a swing but Makoto had managed to catch his fist, then as if the air became colder all of the thugs saw what would make them tremble in fear.

A giant skeleton loomed over them, it had a terrifying red glowing eye, the thugs began to back away before running away in fear.

Junko who had not grasped what just happened and saw Makoto's eyes were glowing bright red, "What was that?" she asked absent minded.

"That, that was bloodlust." the luckster answered.

"Its what makes an assassin so intimidating, bloodlust is what creates an illusion that intimidates others, though it can be used in multiple ways."

Junko drooled at the sight of Makoto's bloodlust that she was overcome from pleasure after feeling his deadly aura. "Ahh~" the boy stared at her slightly feeling anxious as to what she was thinking.

"We should get going then." this snapped Junko out off her trance as the boy began to walk away.

...

Junko and Makoto sat at a bench overlooking the sea, "This reminds me of the time I went out with your sister." Junko then remembered that it did happened, she remembered that Mukuro came back with a big smile on her face.

"Do you like my sister?" Makoto blushed at the question, "We-we-well I do like her, she helps me a lot." Junko knew that the luckster probably didn't get what she meant. "She'll be happy to hear that, so to bring her despair I'll tell her you hate and despise her."

Makoto sighed he knew Junko would try and pull a stunt like this, he'll just have to fix it when they return.

"Junko?" Junko hummed in response, "Why are you obsessed with despair?" Junko was surprised that he asked, he was exactly her polar opposite so why would he ask?

"Why? Because despair is fun, just seeing everyone suffer or even the feeling of despair brings a tingle on my back." she squealed.

"You say that yet your eyes speak differently." he whispered, but Junko picked up on this.

"What do you mean?" her voice commanding.

"You say its fun, yet your eyes yearn for something else..." Junko couldn't believe him, what was he seeing?

"Your eyes are saying 'I want someone to see me' they are filled with loneliness, I think you actually yearn for someone to see you for you and that despair is your coping mechanism for the loneliness you feel."

Junko was speechless, not because she was surprised at how wrong he was, but it was because something was stopping her from talking to him, telling him that he's wrong. Yet no words were coming out, her mind said one thing and heart said another thing.

"Sorry, I may have gone too far, forget what I just said let's go back." Makoto stood up and was beginning to leave when he was suddenly pulled back, he then found his lips connected with Junko's.

The two separated, Junko who still hasn't noticed what she has done just stood up and left, while Makoto still frozen, was blushing a deep red colour.

...

That night Junko stayed at her room thinking about what the luckster said to her, when she repeated his words her heart fluttered, she didn't understand that feeling. She then reminded herself of the kiss, again she didn't understand yet her face went red, it wasn't a bad feeling just unknown to her.

What was that feeling?

...

The next morning Junko woke up blushing, since Makoto was on her mind the whole evening, it was no surprise that he invaded her dreams as well.

"Why? Why am I like this?" she cupped her face only to feel the heat emanating from them.

Her phone then rang startling her, she grabbed the phone her red face had turned pale, "Now? Of all times?" her eyes reflected fear, she shook as the phone shook in her hands.

"Oh no."

 **First part of the new arc, these arcs might be really short a couple of chapters at best, but maybe if we get to future arcs they might become longer who knows. But I hope you guys enjoyed this, and see you guys :)**

 **Can I ask you guys to review this for me? If you can then put your thoughts in the Comments.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Play Date

Makoto was in his classroom playing a game of poker with Celest, of course between the two it was anyone's game. Makoto was concentrating since he betted something that was valuable, his weapons.

"Hmm, you sure know your way around Naegi." Makoto was staring at his hand, which in his opinion wasn't really gonna win, he began to feel desperate he didn't want to give his weapons up, since he needed them.

They were about to show their hand when...

Bang!

The door slammed opened startling everyone in the room, Junko then rushed in and started to look around before she locked her sights on the luckster, "You!" she pointed at him, "Me?" Makoto pointed to himself.

Junko stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar, "I need you to play my boyfriend for the day." Makoto blinked before his mouth opened and eyes widened.

"What!"

Everyone was so shocked that everyone those who wore a poker face were wide eyed, Makoto who couldn't even respond was merely staring at the girl, "Wh-wh-why do you need me to play as your boyfriend?" he finally got some words out, his face now blushing.

"There's no time! Just say yes or no." she demanded, Makoto was still conflicted whether this was just a joke or not.

"Just tell us." he fired back, Junko sighed she knew that there was no way the luckster would accept her proposal, he always had an idea that she was a demon, but she was desperate so she had to tell him. Junko released her grip from Makoto's collar and sat down on a chair.

"My parents are coming here and they are bringing me a spouse, but I don't want a spouse, too much work plus the guy doesn't isn't my type. Not only that its too hopeful." she explained, though Makoto had doubts, he couldn't really prove them.

"Please Naegi just for one day." she put her hands together begging, Makoto sighed though he didn't like the fact that they were faking to get Junko out of her own problem, the fact that it was an arranged marriage outweighed the previous problem.

"Sure I guess." Junko smiled and shook Makoto's hand, she quickly left the room leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Makoto who was still slightly confused didn't notice the jealous Maizono at the background, so when he went out to go to the bathroom Maizono had followed him, and dragged him to a stall.

"You so unfair Makoto." she said tracing his chest with her finger, "You haven't even spent a lot of time with me and you go and date Junko." Maizono continued to seduce the boy making him blush, "You know that its just acting right?" he nervously laughed before he felt a couple of lips on his.

Maizono separated from the boy then licked her lips, "I know, that's why I can still keep you to myself." she then began to lower herself down. Luckily no one entered the room, or else they'll hear a couple of ragged breaths and moans from one of the stalls.

...

Junko went outside alone to wait, normally she wouldn't be as nervous as she was that day. With sweat dripping from her forehead she waited for 20 minutes for something outside on her own.

After 10 more minutes a black limo had arrived, two people both looking high class walked out of the limo , "Ah! Mother, Father!" she called out running to the two, "Ah my little girl." Junko hugged her father, but her mother merely ignored her, "Dear, Junko is here." the man said to his wife, "I see that." she then glanced over to Junko.

"Always wearing such messy clothing." Junko's face became sadder, while her father felt sorry for her, "Its ok sweetie I think it looks nice." he commented, "No mother is right it is messy." Junko's father got worried, he wasn't lying when he said that she looked nice, it was just because Junko mostly took her mother's criticism to heart.

"Shall we head inside then?" they all followed Junko's mother, the whole way Junko hanged her head.

...

Inside group 78 were discussing what got over the fashionista, Mukuro who decided to explain what exactly was the reason for her favour, "So your mother always criticised Junko on how she lived and always dictated her?" Togami asked, the soldier merely nodded.

"I can understand why Junko's afraid then." Mondo added, "So about Junko's spouse." Makoto began, "Why is she trying run away from this marriage?" Mukuro tried to think of an answer.

"Its most likely because he's the son of the CEO of UMW corp." most of the students had confused as to what UMW corp was, except for Makoto, Mukuro, Togami and Kirigiri, "The hell is UMW corp?" Leon asked.

"The Ultra Machine Weapons corporation. They are a company making bionic limbs that also acts as weapons, its suppose to advance military weaponry and defences." Makoto explained.

"But there are rumours that they have been experimenting on their 'patients'." Kirigiri added on.

"Knowing Junko that isn't a problem then, she enjoys despair so why would she run away from that?" Togami asked, Mukuro looked at the floor before answering him.

"She doesn't enjoy despair, she uses that to mask her real problems." she said quietly.

"What problems?" before Mukuro can answer, the door opened and Junko along with her parents entered the room.

"Mother, Father." Mukuro quickly bowed to the two, though it did make her father slightly embarrassed.

"Its good to see you too Mukuro." her father said, "Yes I'm sure your time in the military was more fruitful than your sister's time in those magazines." the mother said to her child. This comment shocked everyone in the class, what sort of mother would say that?

Makoto glanced at Junko who had her head hanged and looked sad, "That's not true, Junko had really made a name for herself." Mukuro tried to defend her sister, but their mother merely laughed.

"Now I get it." Makoto thought, he then walked up to the family while trying to keep his annoyance in check. "You must be Junko's parents its nice to meet you." he said smiling at them, "Who are you boy?" the girls' mother asked.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, Junko's boyfriend." this shocked the entire room, even Junko and she asked him to play the part. "Boyfriend? You actually like Junko?" Junko's mother seemed not to believe him. "Of course, she's fun to be around with, not to mention she has a playful personality so its never boring with her around, plus she looks beautiful." Junko didn't really blush knowing that he was lying.

Junko's mother still didn't believe Makoto, so she wanted to test him since she knew Junko may have tried to escape her engagement.

"Very well if you truly are Junko's boyfriend then - go on a date." she challenged, Makoto merely smiled at her and accepted her challenge.

"Ok then."

...

Makoto waited outside Hopes Peak wearing a grey shirt with a small red rose on its collar. The luckster actually felt nervous since he just agreed to go on an actual date with Junko, unlike yesterday this was serious.

"I'm here." Makoto turned his head and saw Junko wearing a beige loose blouse and white skirt, her hair was straight and her normal bow was replaced by a pink headband. Makoto couldn't help but actually stare at her.

"Wh-what?" she whispered at him, blushing, "Nothing, you look good." Junko's blush deepened as the two walked out of school together.

The two walked awkwardly next to each other, despite knowing it was just to trick Junko's mother it still made the two uneasy by their 'date'.

...

Makoto decided to take Junko out to dinner it maybe fake but he had to at least make an effort, so he took her to restaurant which was a great place for a date, it had a nice atmosphere perfect for a date.

"I'm surprised that you are playing the part Naegi." she said to the luckster while skimming over the menu.

"Well now I have more than enough reason to anyways." he replied, also looking at the menu.

The two ordered their food, while waiting the two had some small talk about school. During the time they were waiting Makoto had to go to the toilet leaving Junko alone.

Junko looked around at the other couples, she felt kinda disgusted by them but soon realised she was in the exact same position as them, she was on a date with Makoto. Just the thought made her feel like she was gonna throw up, but for some reason she also felt a small nice sensation in her chest.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, it was an unusual feeling.

Makoto to her is a pest, but at the same time she can't help but get attracted to him in certain ways, at first she passed it off as wanting to see his assassin side, however she somehow also got comfortable with his normal side. She couldn't understand him like others, at first he's a kind warm-hearted boy that doesn't get mad at her no matter what, then next thing she knew he was a cold hearted killer.

Junko kept on pondering as to what that feeling was, but it was no use. "I'm back." Junko snapped back into reality and saw Makoto sitting back down.

"Oh yeah, took you long enough." Makoto merely smiled at her.

Their food was served and the two enjoyed dinner, however after they were served with wine Makoto couldn't help but notice that his date was a bit tipsy.

...

After dinner, Makoto paid for dinner and supported a drunk Junko to a hotel, where he settled her down on the bed.

"Man, you are a lightweight." the drunk girl hiccupped and told him it was fine, it would've been more convincing if she wasn't talking to a lamp.

"Jeez." Makoto stared at her, then took her hand in his, "Get some sleep I'll call the others." he was about to stand up when someone pulled him down. "Woah!"

He found himself being suffocated by Junko's breasts, "Then sleep with me." she said in a playful manner, "Mmpf." the luckster struggled.

"You know I've never actually felt like this before." she admitted in her drunken state.

"I've been so busy, trying to make everyone fall into despair that I never have time for myself. My mom never looked at me the same way she looks at Mukuro-nee-san. I'm jealous of her because of that and also because..."

"She can make friends, and have friends like you." Makoto's eyes widened, Junko didn't want to distance herself, she did it only because that's how she grew up... in despair.

Junko released Makoto from her hug, Makoto who has been holding his breath quickly grasped for air. Then he noticed that Junko was staring at him, "Junko?" he was quickly taken aback when the girl had kissed him.

The kiss quickly deepened as the two fell back unto to the bed, after a couple of seconds Junko separated from the kiss breathing heavily, Makoto then saw tears forming in her eyes and falling to his face "Naegi help me."

He cupped her face with his hand then wiped some tears with his thumb, "I will." he pulled her back to him where he continued the kiss.

...

"Makoto." the two were now sweating, Makoto had his shirt open while Junko was stripped of her top revealing her lavish underwear.

Makoto traced her body with kissed teasing her with light biting as well, after reaching her stomach he quickly returned to her lips as they passionately kissed each other. As beads of sweat dropped they felt hotter and hotter as each passing moment.

It didn't take long before they gave in to their desires and went full on animal with each other, ripping each others clothing off and going completely wild that Junko's moans were filled with lust and excitement.

"I love this Makoto!" she exclaimed as the bed made squeaks from their activities, "I love... I love."

She couldn't really finish her sentence, the force which Makoto was giving her was enough to make her forget how to speak, not before long both felt their limits break and released everything they had on each other.

"I love you... master." the girl fell asleep as Makoto who was breathing heavily looked at her and had a slight blush on his face.

...

The next day the two returned to Hopes Peak and noticed a couple of cars that didn't belong to Junko's parents.

"What the?" Makoto was slightly worried, he hoped that everyone inside was fine.

They went to their classroom only to see everyone tied up, gagged and were held at gun point, "What's going?!" Makoto then felt a strong bloodlust appear behind him, he pulled Junko away from the knife which was about to slice both of them.

"I missed." Makoto eyes went red ready to fight, while Junko was surprised at who their attacker was. It was a man not any older than the two he wore a black suit with a red tie, he had short blonde hair and green eyes

"Yohei." Makoto was taken by surprise when Junko said their attacked name.

"Junko, good to see you." Yohei greeted the girl.

"Why are you here?" Junko asked the man.

"Your parents have been kidnapped." Makoto and Junko's eyes widened in unison.

"I came here since their last known whereabouts were here in Hopes Peak." he explained to the two ultimates.

"Junko if you want to find them then help me, come with me we'll find them together." Junko looked at Makoto who also looked at her, she then smiled.

"I'll do it." this shocked everyone in the room, Makoto was about to say something when..

"Naegi, thank you for yesterday I had fun, can you do me a favour and stay here with the others." she ordered, Junko the leaned closer to his ear.

"Good luck, Master." Makoto's eyes widened, she wasn't drunk she was sober, she knew what they were doing, then that meant everything she said was true and not just delusions.

Junko left with Yohei, and Makoto freed the other, "Why'd you let them escape?" Mondo asked, "Who was that guy, touching someone like me?" Togami complained.

"Yohei Shimura, Junko's spouse." Mukuro said, shocking everyone in the room.

"Yeah and our new target." everyone looked at Makoto who still had red eyes, "Something ain't right and we are all on the case." he said to the group, they all merely smiled and nodded since group 78 follows their king.

"Just you wait Junko. We're coming to help."

 **If you think that there's not enough background on Junko's family and why she's obsessed with despair, don't worry all will be explained, I ain't cruel. See you guys :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments. See ya**


	13. Chapter 13 - Living with Despair

Its been a day since Junko had left the others to go find her parents with Yohei, Makoto who was worried as hell had shut himself in his room pacing up and down thinking of a way to find Junko.

"She couldn't have left the city, her parents must be within the vicinity." he thought.

A knock then interrupts Makoto's train of thought, he goes to open the door and on the other side is Mukuro her face showing seriousness, "Mukuro?" the girl quickly made her way inside and sat on Makoto's bed, "Come in I guess." he sighed.

"What happened between you and my sister Makoto?" the luckster slightly froze at her question, "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked nervously, "You and her seemed to have gotten closer, a lot closer." by now Makoto had beads of sweat quickly pouring out of him.

"I won't worry about it now, but I want answers." Mukuro sighed, she had an idea why he and Junko got close, but didn't want to believe it.

"Mukuro do you know anyone who might know Junko's whereabouts?" Mukuro shook her head, "I don't but I know where you can start." Mukuro slightly smirked.

...

Makoto and Mukuro went to the suburban area in the main island, Maizono - who didn't want to leave Makoto with another girl again- came with them as well, Makoto and Sayaka wasn't really sure where they were going since only Mukuro knew the area.

"We're here." Mukuro had taken them to a small shop. Inside an old lady was working the counter, "Welcome." the old woman greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Kamine." Mukuro greeted the woman, "Mukuro is that you? My you have grown." Makoto and Sayaka looked around the shop, it had multiple pictures of Mukuro and Junko when they were young.

"Oh you bought your friends." the two ultimates snapped their heads at the lady and introduced themselves.

"Umm, Mrs Kamine have you by any chance seen Junko around?" Mrs. Kamine looked confused, "Your parents giving her a hard time again?" the three teens were shocked at how the old lady had known. Mukuro nodded at her, Mrs. Kamine sighed heavily, "Of course that is the case, it always was ever since you left Mukuro." she said to them.

"Um, can you please explain?" Makoto wanted to know more, he knew that Junko must've been living in despair so that was why she was so obsessed with it, but what made her live in despair or who made her live in despair rather.

"Well I guess it began when Mukuro left."

...

After you had left Mukuro, your mother had made Junko into her maid of some sorts.

A young Junko ran to her house carrying a bag of groceries, "Oh no I hope mother still isn't home." she said to herself as she ran quickly home.

I live next to your house Mukuro so every day I would hear what's going on the other side.

"I'm home." Junko shouted as she took her shoes off and headed to the kitchen.

"Junko! Where have you been, we've been waiting for you to make dinner!" her mom berated her, "I'm sorry the line was long." Junko quickly went to the kitchen and unpacked the groceries.

"I'll do it right now." her mother sat on the couch with a beer, while her daughter went ahead and made dinner.

After a few minutes of cooking the door opened again, this time Junko's father was home, "I'm back." he headed for the living room where his wife is just watching TV while his daughter cooks, "Honey why are you making her cook again?" his wife looked at him then Junko, "Cause she has no use to me otherwise." she said bluntly.

"Welcome home father." Junko ran to her dad to give him a hug, "Hello sweetie." he patted her head before she returned to cooking.

During dinner, Junko's mother didn't like the soup, "Its too salty." she complained, "Is it? I think its fine." her husband said, "Hey Junko can't you even make soup right, you useless piece of shit!" Junko hanged her head, which made her father worry about her, "Now dear, Junko tried her best to cook the meal let her off for me." his wife huffed and left the table.

I heard how she was criticised, always harsh it must've deteriorated her mind, because all I could see on her room was her alone crying, but I could tell she still had hope.

"Junko!" her mother shouted, "Yes mother?" Junko went down from her room, "Get me some beer." she ordered.

Junko was walking from the shop when she noticed a random box moving on the side of the road, "Aw you poor thing." inside was an abandoned puppy, Junko gave the puppy something to eat - since she went ahead and bought stuff for dinner as well- after feeding it she went home.

She fed the puppy everyday on her way home from the shop, sometimes she would even play with it.

For a while Junko had something to keep her happy, but one day...

Junko was coming from the shop again, this time she bought a small sandwich for the dog, but to her despair it wasn't there. She tried looking for it but nothing the puppy was nowhere to be found.

She went home that day sad and worried, she wanted to know what had happened to her friend.

"I'm home." she said depressed, "Ahh you're home early for once, is it because that dog is gone?" Junko's eyes widened how did she know about the pup?

"Ho-how?" she asked slightly afraid, "I know what you're up to Junko, and I know you've been using our money to feed a stray, so I called animal control and got rid of it, by now its probably in a cage." Junko began to tear up.

"Why?" she asked as tears began to fall, her mother didn't even flinch at the sight of her daughter crying.

"Shut up you pest or I'll send you to where the dog is. Just get cooking and don't go feeding other animals." Junko's mother went back to the living room and left a crying Junko on her own.

That night Junko was crying in her room alone, she had no one to go to for comfort since her dad was away on a business trip and her sister was else where.

After what happened that night, all of Junko's hope had vanished, she believed nothing she did would ever end in a happy ending, and that everything she did will always ends in...

Despair.

...

"It was only until your father Mukuro, told me about this and everything else, that I realised how tough and despairing Junko's life must've been." Mrs. Kamine finished. They were all sitting down listening to the woman's story

"Junko." Maizono said softly, she felt guilty for always telling the girl off not knowing about her past. Mukuro felt like a failure, her sister was suffering and she was off training with Fenrir rather than taking care of her little sister.

Makoto was listening intently, that by the end of it his teeth were gritting and his hands clenched tight, his eyes covered by his hair, "Makoto." Maizono called out, but he didn't respond.

"Where could Junko be right now?" Mukuro asked to no one really.

"I know where she is." everyone except Makoto snapped their heads backwards, there standing in the door was Mukuro and Junko's father.

"Dad? You escaped the kidnapping?" Mukuro asked going up to her father, "There was no kidnapping, your mother set the whole thing up, to get Junko away from Hopes Peak." everyone's eyes widened.

"She called Yohei and tricked me into going out with her, before I knew it we we're being driven to Yohei's house and he was going to Hopes Peak." Makoto stood up from his seat and walked up to to the father.

"Take me to where Junko is." he lifted his head only to reveal his glowing bright red eyes, the man was shook, but he nodded telling him he'll bring them to her.

"Ok I will."

...

Elsewhere Junko was sitting down on a bed in a dark room, the only light she had was the light from her window. She was merely looking at the floor deep in her thoughts, then a knock snapped her back into reality.

"Miss Enoshima can I remind you that you have to come downstairs later." the voice said, "Yes of course, thank you for reminding me." she responded to the voice.

She looked over at an armoire where a black dress hanged, she then turned her head towards the window.

"This is what my life is... its filled with despair."

 **There is Junko's story as to why she's despair fuelled, of course a lot more happened to her after that to make her crazy but this is just the tip of the iceberg, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you guys :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14 - To find a friend

Junko had changed into the black dress she was given and was heading down to meet her mother and Yohei. She hated how she got tricked by him so easily, she let her guard down all because she wanted to save her mother.

...

During their search after Junko and Yohei left Hopes Peak they were in his limo, Junko wanted to know how Yohei knew about the kidnapping in the first place, she got suspicious but she also knew that her mother really liked Yohei and almost treated him like her own child, more than her nonetheless.

"Do you know where to start?" Junko asked, pushing those thoughts behind, "Yes yes I do." Yohei then did a signal to the driver, "For now let's have something to drink." he poured some wine into a glass and gave one to Junko and waited for her to take a sip, "Please try it, its quite refined." Junko took a small sip, almost immediately after she felt dizzy and fell asleep.

When she woke up she was at a room, she looked around and saw a black dress on an armoire she then got up and looked out the window, wherever Yohei took her it was no longer Towa.

"I was tricked." she said disappointedly.

...

Junko walked down to the dining room where her mother and Yohei was already waiting, "Ahh my dear you are finally here." she glared at Yohei, "You have some nerves kidnapping me." Yohei slightly chuckled at her remark, "Kidnap how can I kidnap my bride." he said with a grin.

"You better be grateful Junko." Junko's mother said, "Why?" her mother glanced at her before sipping some wine, "Because now you can be useful to me." she deadpanned.

"If you marry Yohei, you will be allowed to go to top parties and rack up some riches which you will give to me of course." Junko looked down at the floor, "Isn't that what I already do?" she said in a quiet voice, but her mother heard this.

"Huh? You think that career of yours as a model is any good? That's a career for whores and sluts." Junko felt hurt about her mother's comments, she may not admit it, but she kinda liked her job, "Though it does define you quite well, since you are one." Junko could no longer speak, it was too painful to.

"Yohei, when your marriage goes well, make sure you tame her. She still doesn't know the importance of status." Yohei merely nodded.

Junko sat herself down and no longer spoke another word.

...

After meeting with Mukuro and Junko's dad, the three ultimates returned to Hopes Peak.

There Group 78 gathered along with Jin to discuss Junko's kidnapping, "So we got tricked?" Hagakure asked, "Man I feel so stupid." everyone was now mad at Yohei, but none of them was mad as Makoto who sat through their meeting in silence.

Sayaka and Mukuro was getting worried Makoto was too silent they've never experienced the boy being this frustrated.

"What do you plan on doing Makoto?" Jin asked the luckster, "The dad said he'll bring us to her, but I doubt that the place will be unguarded, and since we don't know the house's entrances the front door is our only option." he explained to the older man.

"I guess we better find a way to turn you in easily then." Makoto then got an idea from what Jin just said.

"Togami, do you think you can provide some cars?" Togami looked at the boy before telling him that he can, "Yes I can, but why?" Makoto had a small smirk before his eyes glowed red.

"We're gonna crash that place." everyone in the room was shocked at what he just said, "You're kidding right dude, some of us don't even know how to properly fight yet!" Leon protested.

"That's correct! And there's no need for a massacre!" Ishimaru added, "Massacre?" Makoto asked confused, "Yes, I know that you are frustrated at the fact we got picked, but I don't want anyone there to be caught up in bloodshed. So I ask you to find a different way, killing isn't the only way to end this!" Makoto understood what Ishimaru meant.

"Ishimaru, you're right killing isn't the only option." Ishimaru thought that Makoto was going to find a more civilised way to settle the probem, "That is why I won't douse my hands in anyone's blood when we go and fetch Junko." Ishimaru looked at him confused, how was that possible.

"You slightly misunderstood Ishimaru- kun, my main priority is getting Junko back so I won't care about who lives and who doesn't.." he explained to the other boy.

"You do not have to worry, I won't kill anyone when I do the raid I promise." Ishimaru was still unsure, but he knew the luckster wasn't the type to lie so he let him go, "Alright, I trust you."

"Thank you. Jin text Izayoi and ask him to get ready some weapons that won't kill a person, and Togami- kun can you please round some vehicles for us?" he had to act polite towards Togami since he knows that the heir hates being ordered around.

"I shall do that Naegi." Jin said, "I'll see what I can do." Makoto was glad that Togami agreed to help, he really thought he wouldn't.

...

Over at Yohei's mansion Junko was eating silently, she didn't want to say a word since it might just anger her mother, "Junko can you please pass me some pepper." Junko did as she was told, but inside she just wanted to rebel against the order.

"Boss!" a henchman entered the room panicking.

"What is it?" Yohei asked not really interested. "It's chaos out there, some guys have broken in!"

"What?!"

...

Prior to the henchman giving the message. Junko's father was waiting for group 78, Makoto - who wore his Phantom outfit, just without the mask - met him there along with the rest of his group.

"Let's go." they all entered a car - which was provided by Togami- and left to go get their kidnapped friend. Junko's dad however got on the limo he used to get to Hopes Peak.

On the way to the mansion Makoto went and equipped himself with: taser gloves, a tranquilizer gun and some smoke bombs as well as flashbangs, they were provided by Izayoi who had them in stock just in case.

They were coming to the mansion so Makoto decided to tell the others, "Alright let's crash this place." he took his phone out and called Leon, "Leon let them fly." he ordered.

In another car Leon opened the sun roof and leaned out, in his hands were smoke bombs.

While at the gate the guards were completely unaware of the group, until they saw the headlights.

"Oh shit." one of them tried to aim and shoot the driver but they were blinded by a smokescreen, "What the?" Makoto opened his sun roof and jumped into the smokescreen then knocking the guards out.

When the rest of the group got out of their cars they all stormed the place. Inside they were met with several men who were armed, "Hope you guys know how to dodge bullets." one of the henchmen tried to aim, but instead was surprised to see Makoto in front of him, Makoto quickly knocked him out using the taser gloves.

The rest of them aimed at him, only to see him start to fade, Makoto had released his bloodlust and had disappeared in the eyes of the henchmen. They were all quickly knocked by Makoto who barely broke a sweat.

"Do you really need our help?" Leon asked their leader, "Of course, I need all of you to search the house for Junko." after giving the order all of them split up to find Junko.

...

Back at the dining room Yohei began to panic at the fact his house got crashed.

"Who would dare just barge into my home?" he asked in frustration.

"Yohei calm down I'm sure it's just those Hopes Peak students, they are nothing." Junko's mother tried to calm Yohei down, but Junko knew how wrong she was.

"Yes I know that they'll be easy to beat anyways." they heard a thump sound, Yohei turned around and saw his henchman knocked out on the floor.

"You know you should teach them not to go to you when trouble arises." Makoto entered the room shocking Junko's mother, he glanced at them only for them to see his bright red eyes.

"You." she said slightly shaking. Yohei tried to be sneaky by grabbing a knife and trying to cut Makoto, but the luckster noticed this and grabbed his arm. "Nice try." he mocked Yohei, "You-" Yohei was cut off by an elbow to his stomach making him fall to his knees.

"Now then I'll be taking Junko back." Makoto began to walk towards Junko, however he then felt bloodlust coming for him.

"Makoto!" he turned around only to be cut by Yohei who now had an evil grin, "You think you can beat me?" he took his tie off and unbuttoned his top button only to reveal a red trident tattoo.

"No." Makoto said in disbelief, "I won't die from a kid like you!" he snarled at the luckster.

He charged at Makoto again, but this time Makoto took a knife then readied himself for an attack. Yohei tried to slash him again, but the luckster dodged it he then tried to strike back but Yohei now a taking this battle seriously dodged as well.

Too bad he wasn't quick enough, Makoto managed to catch up and with one swift swing Yohei's arm was cut off. He stumbled backwards clutching the wound where his missing arm was, he glared at the luckster, but it soon turned to fear when he saw Makoto's bloodlust.

Makoto slowly walked to him, and in Yohei's eyes a giant skeleton was crawling up to him, when Makoto was in front of him the skeleton loomed over Yohei and its red glowing eye staring into his soul.

"Wait." he said afraid, Makoto raised his hand with the knife and began to slash down, the skeleton in sync opened its mouth and lowered itself to eat Yohei up, but it didn't and the knife was merely an inch of Yohei's face.

"I promised a friend I wouldn't douse my hands in blood tonight, so consider yourself lucky." Makoto then turned around and went up to Junko and her mother, dropping the knife on the way.

"Take her!" Junko's mother pushed her daughter to Makoto who nearly tripped if it wasn't for Makoto catching her.

"Take her and leave me alone!" Junko walked in front of her mother, "I want to say something to you before I go..." she said seriously.

"I had a long time to think about this, and now I know you never cared for me have you?" she asked but Makoto could tell that she was hurt by her own words.

"Of course I haven't, you were nothing more than just a burden to me. How I wished I was given a different daughter, instead of you. You satanic despair induced child." her words stung Junko, and angered Makoto, but the luckster knew he had to hold it in.

"It was you who made me this way, you made me into the person that I am and whether you like it or not, you are my mother and I am your daughter." Junko said resolutely, Makoto took Junko away from her mother and led her out of the mansion.

...

Outside the rest of the group waited for Junko and Makoto to come out, when they did the Mukuro was first to run up to them.

"Junko!" she ran up to her sister tears forming in her eyes as she tightly hugged Junko.

"Mukuro, I'm sorry." she whispered hugging back as well, "I've been a terrible sister." Mukuro shook her head, "No, I've been a terrible sister I wasn't there for you when you needed support the most." the two had their first moment as sisters, in what could be said in a long while.

The two separated and Junko looked at Makoto who was smiling happily at the scene, "Makoto, um..."

"Don't worry, its ok you don't have to thank me if its not comfortable yet, take your time." he cut her off.

Junko was taken aback, he knew that she was still uncomfortable with being a 'kind person'.

"Being despair induced won't just disappear in one night, so don't rush it." he gently smiled at her, his words really had an impact, because Junko managed to smile from the bottom of her heart.

Makoto was glad that she was ok, but him on the other hand started to feel the effects of his cut which was still open. His vision became blurry as he began to sway back and forth, "Makoto?" Mukuro asked noticing his actions.

Junko lifted her head just in time to catch the falling luckster, "Makoto!" everyone ran up to him and noticed the giant cut across his body, "Let's get him in the car quickly." Mondo carried Makoto to one of the cars and they all followed and went on the other vehicles.

They all then drove back to Hopes Peak, while trying their best to keep him from losing blood, Junko who was with him during the fight started to feel responsible for his state since she didn't even try to help him.

Again she felt despair, but not the good kind it brought pain to her chest as she looked at the luckster bleeding in front of her.

"Master please don't die."

 **Nearly the end of this arc and I know that the arcs have been short, but don't worry they might be longer in the future, might but who knows how much I will be able to put in into an arc. Anyways see you guys :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15 - My master

Junko waited besides Makoto's bed back at the infirmary in Hopes Peak, she felt responsible for his state and wanted to be there for support, of course some of her classmates found this weird as normally she would be enjoying the despair the others felt by now, but this time she just felt the same way as they did.

After a day of being in the infirmary Junko had fallen asleep because she's been watching the luckster sleep all night.

"Junko." a soft voice tried to wake her up, but almost no chance, "Junko." this time Junko felt being shook by someone. She slowly woke up and lifted her head from the bed which she leaned on, her eyes met the luckster's who was now awake.

"Master?" she was still half asleep, before gaining her footing she finally fully woke up, "Master!" she exclaimed, she then wrapped her arms around the boy, "Hi." he said, he was taken by surprise when the girl had wrapped herself around him.

"Junko?" Makoto blushed, surprised by the girl's actions.

"Oh master, I'm sorry I did this to you." she apologised as tears began to form, Junko then felt a hand on her head.

"You know people do crazy thing if they care for someone." Junko separated from Makoto, tears just resting on her eyes. "So does that mean you care for me?" Makoto smiled gently at her and placed his hand on her head again.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't." Junko's heart began to beat faster, someone truly cared for her and after what happened with her mother one would think that it was gonna be hard to accept someone again.

But Makoto's voice showed sincerity, he wasn't lying to her and that just made the feeling even nicer. "Well, I'm sure you're hungry master I'll go get some breakfast." Makoto noticed this as well earlier, why is she calling him master?

"Um, Junko?" he called out to her, "Hmm?" she was about to leave, but Makoto stopped her.

"Why are you calling me master?" he asked sheepishly, Junko smiled at the boy, "Because you are my master." she said proudly, then left a blushing Makoto alone.

...

Junko went over to the cafeteria with a small smile, humming a small tune to herself, "Junko?" Maizono had just woken up and was about to head down to cafeteria, then she heard someone humming and found Junko was the source.

"Oh, hello Maizono." she greeted, Maizono didn't know that Makoto was awake so she was confused as to why the other girl was happy, very happy, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Getting breakfast for master." Sayaka could've sworn that Junko was shining, "Master?" Junko nodded at her, "Naegi." Sayaka froze at the information given to her.

"I see." she then turned tail and stomped to the infirmary where the luckster was, while Junko went to get breakfast.

...

Makoto sat on his bed staring out of the window, even though Junko is back with them there was still something on his mind and that was Yohei's tattoo.

"He's with them, I hope they don't find me." his thoughts were cut off by a loud slam of the door. He quickly snapped his head and saw Maizono standing on the doorway.

"Sayaka hi." she walked over to him silent, he was starting to get nervous as well, "Makoto." she finally said.

"Ye-yes?" she crawled up Makoto's bed and got near his face, "Why did Junko call you master?" beads of sweat began to pour down Makoto's face, "I have no idea, she just calls me that." he laughed awkwardly, but the idol didn't care she quickly pulled his collar and pressed her lips on his.

"You are going to make it up to me, and since you're awake..." Makoto gulped, he knew where this was going.

...

Junko came back with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast, she went up to Naegi's bed only to see Sayaka seating next to the now drained looking boy.

"Did something happen?" she asked placing the plate down, "No not all." Sayaka lied.

After Makoto ate his breakfast - when he managed to get his strength back - the two girls went to the cafeteria to have their breakfast as well as tell the other that he was awake.

"Naegi you're awake." the luckster heard someone come in, it was the principal.

"Jin." he said the man sat next to the boy and gently smiled at him, "You gave us quite the scare when you all came back, with you bleeding out." Makoto slightly chuckled, "Sorry about that, the guy was a lot more experienced than I thought." he explained in a serious tone.

"You got lucky, according to Tsumiki- san and Kimura- san the cut just barely missed your heart any nearer and the cut may have ended up cutting to heart as well." Jin told the boy slightly in a sarcastic tone.

The boy chuckled at the information, his luck sure was strange, he then returned back to being serious, "Jin that guy, he had the red trident's tattoo." Jin was caught off guard by what the boy had said, "Are you sure?" Makoto looked at him with seriousness, "I am." he didn't waver, it was the truth.

"Its best to be cautious once you begin your missions again, who knows what'll happen." Makoto nodded at the man.

...

After another day has passed Makoto was allowed to go and attend class again.

He opened his classroom's door, "Hey everyone." he greeted happily, everyone who was already in the room, froze for a moment when they saw the luckster.

"Huh?" the awkward atmosphere really brought his greeting down, "Why are you here!?" they all shouted, "You shouldn't be moving yet!" everyone bombarded Makoto with questions as to why he was up.

"Mikan and Kimura already healed me, so they said I was free to go." some people cursed the two ultimates for making Makoto walk so early.

"Guys guys I'm fine." he tried to calm everyone down, since who knows what might happen if he didn't.

"Well if master is ok with it, then so am I." Junko said, everyone looked at her they all had the same thought, "Did she just call him master?" they then turned they gazes at Makoto who was now blushing mad.

"I don't know why either." he answered them.

"Junko?" Mukuro shook as she called for her sister, "What is it?" her sister who really was worried that the girl they brought home was someone else. "Why did you call Naegi master?" Junko tilted her head to the side, "Well cause he's my master!" everyone froze again.

"Ahh, Junko broke."

...

Somewhere else a man was drinking in a bar when another man sat next to him - one of his arms missing - "There's a guy I want to get killed." The man took out a picture, it was a picture of Makoto "Why should I?" The other man asked, he then put the photo back into his pocket. The man with no arm then showed him his neck, on it was a red trident tattoo.

"Because I said so."

 **Very short ending to the Despair's story arc, the next arc will be the last short arc, then we get on the more epic, blood filled arcs where Naegi's abilities will be really put to the test, so just hold on and I'll See you guys :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Welcome Home

Makoto and Hajime stood in front of their house - where Komaru is alone - sweating and not budging.

"You go first." Hajime tells the luckster, "Why me?" Makoto fired back.

"Because at least you won't die." even Hajime knew this was a stupid reason, but it was all he got.

Makoto slowly grabbed hold of the doorknob shaking, he slowly opened it then peaked inside, "Hello?" he called out, but there was no answer. Both boys entered their home only to find it empty, "She ain't home." they sighed, they were glad that the two of them didn't have to face Komaru's fury.

...

Komaru was going home with her friends Mio and Shiina, ever since her brothers left her alone the two of them would help Komaru with dinner and other things until she fully figured how to live alone.

"So what are you going to do today Komaru?" Shiina asked, Shiina has long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, she was the tallest of the group and was also the oldest. She wore a longsleeved version of her sailor uniform - school uniform - and a long skirt, she also wore a pair of red glasses.

"Ain't your brothers coming home?" Mio asked next, Mio has short black hair with black eyes, she was the same height as Komaru and also wore her uniform the same way as Komaru, except the chest doesn't fill out like the other two.

"Yeah, they are but its only for a day though." she said in a sad tone.

"Then you better make the most of it... I know bring them to the festival!" Mio exclaimed, "Yes that does sound good." Shiina agreed, Komaru smiled at how caring her friends can be, its a good thing they don't know that her brothers are assassins - this is what she thought since she doesn't know what a hunter is.

"I'll see about that."

Komaru got home just before dinner, when she went in the house she heard a couple of voices and the TV, "They sure show your kills in detail." Hajime's voice echoed from the living room to the entrance.

Komaru smiled to herself, she hadn't heard from her brothers in a while. She walked up to the living room and stood in front of the door way, "You two really shouldn't talk about kills like its normal." the two boys turned their heads to her and smiled at their sister.

"Welcome home." they said in unison nervously, "Dinner is coming up so go ahead and get changed." Makoto said from their kitchen slightly shaking.

"Are you two ok?" they nod in unison, but Komaru knew something was up.

"What did you two do?" both froze immediately, "Hajime-nii, Mako-nii." both boys started to sweat they were dead.

"You what?!" both boys were know on their knees, they just told Komaru about Makoto's coronation and how he's Hopes Peak 'king'.

"Why didn't you decline Mako-nii?" she asked Makoto. "Well..." Makoto told her how it was more easier to do jobs now that group 78 was formed also because he felt obliged to accept the title.

"Well I guess its ok as long as you're ok and I won't get a message saying you're dead or in prison." the boys cried tears of joy - Hinata because it was his idea to get Makoto coronated - they were glad Komaru didn't kill them.

...

The family had their dinner, their talk consisted of stories from each sibling - though Makoto left the fact that he had sex with two girls - "Oh yeah there's the fall festival why don't we go?" Komaru proposed.

"I'm alright with it what about you Hajime-nii?" Hajime nodded at him, then they all went upstairs and grabbed a couple of yukatas.

Komaru wore a pink yukata with white floral patterns on it, Makoto picked out a forest green plain yukata while Hajime just wore a plain black yukata.

...

The three of them walked down the lit streets to the festival, every season Towa has a tradition of having a festival dedicated to that season and many people would always attend.

When they arrived, Komaru immediately saw her friends in the entrance - most likely waiting for her - "You two!" The two girls snapped their heads and saw Komaru waving at them.

"Komaru!" they called out to the girl, behind her Makoto and Hajime slowly followed her - they were never the type to actually dress up for a festival - "She's excited ain't she?" Hajime commented, Makoto merely nodded at his brother.

When Mio and Shiina saw the two boys, they were immediately love struck when they saw the two boys. "Wow Komaru are those your brothers?" Shiina asked her eyes fixated on Komaru's brothers.

"Umm yeah." she asked slightly creeped out by their change in mood, "They look very nice." Shiina commented, making Komaru slightly jump. "Huh? Has Mako-nii worked out or something?" Mio asked, Mio and Komaru have been best friends for a while so she does know the siblings very well.

"What do you mean?" Mio tilted her head was Makoto always that muscular, "I mean when I remember him, he was scrawny." Komaru didn't blame her, Makoto never was the most muscular boy its mostly because he had been working every night that he had bulked up.

"Good to see you again Mio and you are?" Makoto greeted before turning his head to Shiina, "Shiina I'm Komaru's friend in her school." she said holding his hands, "Uhh, nice to meet you."

All of them went ahead and enjoyed the festival, the girls bought snack and masks while Makoto's wallet started to become deflated, "How come they don't ask you to buy them anything?" he asked Hajime who just shrugged.

"Makoto?" a voice called out to the luckster, he turned around only to see Junko walking up to him, "Junko you came to the festival?" she nodded at him while taking a bite off a stick of cotton candy.

"Yeah me and Mukuro-nee-san came here together." he looked around for the other twin, but she was nowhere to be found, "Where is she then?" Junko blinked confused before turning around and noticing her sister missing.

"Eh?" the two ran around the festival searching for the soldier, "How did you manage to lose her?" Makoto asked looking around, "The crowd is huge!" Junko responded.

...

Meanwhile Hajime was left to babysit the girls while his brother went ahead and checked the place out, "Junko~" a voice caught his attention, his eyes locked on the lost Mukuro looking for Junko.

"Mukuro." he called out, the girl immediately turned around and saw that it was Hajime calling her.

"Ahh, Hinata- senpai." Hajime was curious as what made the girl so flustered, "Is something wrong?" he asked, "I'm trying to find my sister, it seems we got separated." she explained, Hajime wanted to help, but his babysitting job kept him occupied.

"Well for now stay with us, maybe we'll come across your sister." Mukuro wanted to go look for Junko, but she knew that aimlessly searching wasn't gonna do her a world of good, "Ok."

Mukuro had joined Hinata's group hoping that she will find her sister, what she doesn't know is that Junko and Makoto were also running around looking for her.

"Hajime-nii who's this?" Komaru asked, Mukuro was slightly nervous being with Makoto's family, after all it was their brother who she has fallen in love with.

"This is Mukuro one of Makoto's classmates." Mukuro politely bowed to the younger girl, "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba its nice to meet you." she said slightly anxious.

"Good to meet you, I'm Komaru Naegi." Mukuro lifted her head to see Komaru smiling at her, she could tell that Komaru was Makoto's sister, they had the same radiant smile.

All of them went around the festival checking the stands out, Komaru and the girls found the stand where you have to shoot the prizes.

"Let's play." they gave the stand attendant some money they all had a turn shooting, unluckily none of their shots tipped any of the prizes, "Better luck next time ladies." the attendant said, then it was Mukuro's turn.

She aimed at a teddy bear then took the shot, when the bullet hit the bear it looked like it was about to tip over, but it didn't. The girls groaned disappointedly at the lost, not just because they lost the game but also their money.

"Well we got ripped off." Komaru complained, all of them sat at a bench while Hinata went and bought some food for them.

"Ahh Mukuro-nee-san~" Mukuro heard Junko's voice, so she quickly stood up and looked around her eyes locked on her sister running towards her not far behind was Makoto.

"Junko." her sister quickly wrapped her arms around her surprising Mukuro, "Where have you been?" she asked her face buried in her chest, "I've been looking for you." Mukuro responded rubbing Junko's hair gently.

"Where have you been Mako-nii?" Mukuro looked over at Komaru interrogating her brother, "I was helping Junko find Mukuro." he defended.

"Ahh is that Junko Enoshima?" everyone turned their heads to the other two girls who were staring in awe at Junko, "Um yes I'm Junko Enoshima." the two girls squealed.

"We are such big fans, we read your magazines and even buy some of you merchandise, isn't that right Komaru?" Komaru nodded, "Wait is that really the model Junko Enoshima?" she whispered to her brother, "Uh yeah she is." Komaru's eyes widened, she then joined the girls to gawk at Junko.

"I forgot she's popular with girls." Makoto openly thought.

Hajime came back with some yakisoba, but he was met with a scene of the girls staring at Junko while Makoto and Mukuro was merely watching, "What did I miss?"

...

The group walked around the festival more, Makoto and Junko then saw the shooting range stand - the same one Komaru and the others tried earlier - and the two wanted to try it, "Hey let's have a go on that." the others snapped their head at the stand and gave a disgusted look.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked regarding their reactions.

"That one is rigged." Komaru complained, and the others nodded in agreement. "I'm sure we can still win." Makoto walked to the stand and slammed money on the counter, "One go please."

He was given a rifle, and told the rules. Makoto took his aim but he didn't aim for one of the prizes instead he aimed for a beam in the ceiling of the tent.

Makoto took his shot and the ammo bounced off it and hit a stuffed teddy bear on the back which caused it to fall over, Makoto another two shots which all bounced off and hit two more stuffed animals and they fell as well. Everyone stared at the boy in awe even the owner of the stand was amazed.

"Um, can I get those now?" the owner grabbed the fallen stuffed toys and handed them to the luckster.

He handed them to Komaru, Shiina and Mio, "Here you go girls." the girls took their animals and stared at it then back at Makoto who was now being complained to by Junko for not getting her one.

"Komaru your brother is amazing." Mio said in awe, Komaru couldn't even answer so just nodded instead.

...

After the festival had ended everyone went their separate ways and headed home, Komaru walked with her brothers hugging the teddy bear that Makoto won.

"That was fun wasn't it Komaru?" Hajime asked his little sister, "Mmm." she answered while nodding clutching the bear even more, Hajime smiled at his sister then looked over at his brother who has been quiet.

"What's your plan when you get back to Hopes Peak?" Hajime asked which made Komaru curious as to what his life is like in the school, where he's called the king.

"Oh you know..." Makoto began not looking back or stopping.

"The usual."

 **And daily life is finished sorry for the late post, New years got busy, anyways next is mission life. I wonder if that's what I'll do like at the end of an arc daily life then mission life, as for if its solo or group I don't know yet. So stay tuned ok, see you guys :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in comments, See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Just another Night

The Phantom, Princess and Fenrir all waited on top of a warehouse near some sort of loading bay for boats, there was an underground auction there and they were tasked to take out a buyer from that auction. Since the target hasn't even left the place they were just camping out.

"This must be the longest time I haven't slept in." Princess commented while checking her phone.

"Well with missions like these all nighters are necessary." The Phantom was lying down on his back, he looked over to Fenrir who was their lookout, "Anything?" Fenrir shook her head as she took her binoculars off, "He's still in there." The Phantom sighed disappointedly, he really wanted to go home.

"Why did Jin recommend this?"

...

A few hours before they were given the task Jin was looking for jobs that can be done quickly, he scrolled down the pages in his computer trying to find a mission for group 78 - since it was their once a week mission day - he sighed as he looked at each request.

"Hmm?" his eyes landed on a certain file, he thought it was the perfect task.

"Kohichi call Naegi in." he told his associate, Kohichi did as he was told and fetched the boy from his classroom.

Upon Naegi's arrival Jin had been scanning through the mission file, he read the file out to Naegi for his briefing and told him he'll need his group for this mission.

"A group mission to take out one guy why?" Jin looked over the file again, "It says here its recommended, this guy is a powerful business man."

"So that means he has protection, got it. I'll take it up to my group." Jin nodded at the boy, then Naegi left to tell the rest of his class.

...

The hunters was still waiting until Fenrir caught sight of their target, "He's out." The Phantom sprang to his feet, he took the binoculars and took a peek, their target was walking away from the warehouse carrying a briefcase.

"Finally." he jumped down from the building and grappled unto a another, the other two who didn't have grapplers just followed him by jumping and climbing.

The Phantom looked around, something was off, where's his-

Bang!

They dodged out of the way of speeding bullet that came from a sniper fire, "I was wondering where they were." a woman then climbed unto the building, and judging from her bloodlust she was an assassin.

"Princess go after the target, we'll handle things here." The Phantom whispered, Princess understood and left to go pursue the man.

"Fenrir go take out the sniper, I'll keep her busy." though Fenrir wasn't sure about leaving him with a woman, she couldn't let her own feelings get in the way, "Ok" she then leaped off the building to go take out the sniper.

"Let's dance then." he took his knives out and charged at the assassin.

...

Over at Princess' side she was still chasing the man down, he didn't know that he was being followed so Princess tried her best to keep silent trying not to get his attention. She continued to tail the man until he made it to a more open area just enough for her to pounce on him without problem.

"Who are you?!" the man asked as a knife was pushed up against his neck.

"A hunter." she responded bluntly.

Meanwhile Fenrir had caught up to the sniper, "Well I'll be a hot lady for an opponent I sure am lucky." he whistled, Fenrir took out her gun and knife then readied herself to fight.

"Ok then." he swung the sniper around then took a quick shot at the girl, Fenrir quickly dodged and shot back at him bullets flew at the man, but he wasn't an assassin for nothing he dodged them as well.

The two had a shootout at first but the man ran out of bullets, he quickly dropped his rifle and took a large knife out, the two went into close combat as their knives swung and clashed. Fenrir being the ultimate soldier didn't even get a scratch, but the man had multiple cuts on him.

"You sure are good girl, but I can't die so.." he took a smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it to the ground, by the time the smoke had gone he had left leaving Fenrir alone.

"Shit." she cursed under her breath.

...

Back at the Phantom he and the other assassin were having a duel their daggers locking, the Phantom had managed to scratch her a bit, but only a mere graze of the blade.

They continued to fight under the night sky, being smaller the Phantom was a speedy fighter quickly cutting then manoeuvring around his opponent, his battle senses were quite well trained as he managed to dodge every attack she threw at him.

She swung her dagger to slice his head, but with a quick ducking motion the Phantom had broken through and with speedy footwork he had sliced her sides.

"Ahh." she grunted, the assassin clutched her bleeding side and ran away, "I'll let you off for tonight, since you are of no interest to me."

He turned his attention to the direction of his target, "I hope she's ok." he ran then jumped off the building grappling and swinging, he then made his way to where Princess was.

Upon his arrival, he saw her on top of the target with a knife pressed against his neck.

"You sure kept him company." the Phantom joked, the Princess looked over her shoulder and saw the male assassin approaching them. "You sure took your sweet time, having fun with that girl." she teased trying to get him embarrassed, but the Phantom didn't realise her intentions and answered truthfully, "Nah, she got away."

"I don't get it..." the man spoke, catching the assassins' attention , "They said that they can protect me, they told me those two were enough so how?" he said frustrated.

"Who told you that?" the Phantom asked, "Huh? Why should I tell you?" he spat, the Phantom crouched next to him and took his arm, "This is why." he proceeded to break the man's arm as the man himself cried in pain.

"Ahh, stop!" he begged, "Then tell me what I want to know." the phantom said coldly, by now his bones were probably cracked and his tears piling up in his eyes, "Ok ok!" he surrendered, so the Phantom let his arm go.

"They were from the red trident, I hired them to protect me and they gave those two." though his mask was hiding his emotions the Phantom did recoil in surprise, "I see, well we better finish off her and get Fenrir, do you want to do the honours?" he took his gun out and offered it to Princess.

She took the gun and looked at the Phantom, "Of course my king." she got off the man then aimed the gun.

Bang!

A pool of blood was growing under the man's head, well isn't that what you would expect if you got shot in the head as well?

"Let's go." the Phantom then threw a card to the floor, because the card had metal edges it managed to stand on its own as it dug into the ground. "Well who was he talking about?" Princess asked the Phantom, "Now's not the time let's head back for now." Princess wanted to know, but forcing him won't do a thing so she had to let it go.

"Oh I'm guessing its done then?" Fenrir had rendezvoused with the other two, since her opponent had left she began to make her way to the target, but the deed was done.

"Yeah let's make our way back." the girls agreed as the they went back to Hopes Peak to get some rest.

...

On top of another building, a man wearing a red coat watched the hunters do their job, "So it is him." he sighed, "Fuck's sake."

He then noticed the Phantom staring at his direction, so booked it and left them alone.

The man made his way to a mansion in the outskirts of the city, he went in and made his way through the house. He stopped at some double doors, "Have you finally made your decision?" a voice asked, "Yes and I decided I won't take your case, I'm sorry." he then began to turn around to leave.

"So sad to hear that." the man felt something coming at him so quickly dodged out of the way, "You know that mission I gave? You never had a choice, you will kill Makoto Naegi." the voice finally revealed itself, though his face may have been darkened by the shadows, what was very prominent was the metal hand he had.

"Sorry King of Fools." the man felt something hit his neck and when he took what had hit him it was a dart.

"You son of a -" his eyes became blurry then his vision finally faded and collapsed.

"Just you wait Makoto Naegi, soon you will face your adversary."

 **And here's the end of the chapter ~ I hope you guys enjoyed this, a little message from me, at the moment I'm doing another two projects so I am going to put this fic on hold for now, I will return to it and I will produce chapters (just not publish them) once one of those are fics are done then I'll return to publishing chapter for this fic again. Other than that I'll see you guys :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Red Envelop

Somewhere in Tokyo a man was relaxing on his couch with a glass of beer in his hand, around his hotel room was jacket that medals and badges that all came from the military, he merely sat on his couch watching TV in the night.

"Man Japan sure is nice, I should visit again." he said as he took a sip of beer, a knock then came from his door.

"Now who could that be." he got up from his place and opened the door, "Oh its-" he couldn't finish his sentence since a gun was pointed at him, "What are you doing?" asked sternly, whoever the person was they didn't answer, instead -

Bang!

The man then looked down and saw blood coming out, then he began to spit out blood then he began to stagger backwards as he looked at the person then another shot came this time to his head, which made the man fall forwards dead.

The other person then left after he had done his job, leaving the corpse behind and with it a red envelop.

...

Class 78 was listening to Monokuma conduct his lesson, since there was no missions in a while they managed to get some normal education. The class listened intently to Monokuma's lectures, not really - actually most of them were either scribbling or daydreaming, only some actually listened to the bear.

After class it was lunch, and because almost no one had the time to go out most would just go to the cafeteria where Teruteru would prepare them something.

"Here you go Makoto taste this." Maizono said, presenting a tempura at him, "No way master would love this instead." Junko took a forkful of carbonara and also presented the food to the luckster, "Um, girls its ok I'm fine with this bowl of ramen." he smiled at them awkwardly.

The girls pouted - they wanted to feed him but he didn't want to be fed. Lunch went by smoothly, Makoto didn't get pulled to the principal's office for a briefing so the girls managed to spend some time with him.

Though no one noticed Mukuro watching them from afar, even though she had come to terms with her feelings she didn't confess to Makoto, therefore she can't say that she's his - even when she wanted him all to herself.

Class resumed and Makoto managed to drift off during the part Monokuma was explaining something, he stared out the window watching the outside world while he was stuck in a school full of hunters, Mukuro had noticed the boy daydreaming and also found herself staring at something, that something was Makoto obviously.

Suddenly the door opened making everyone jump, the sound also managed to snap the two back into reality, Kohichi entered the room and waved at Monokuma.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but can Mukuro Ikusaba come with me?" Mukuro, Junko and Makoto was confused as to why the girl was called, she isn't like Junko who'd get called in for pranks or Makoto who might have a job.

"Um, sure. Ikusaba if you would please." Mukuro nodded and stood up, she packed her things and went with Kohichi.

...

The two had arrived to the principal's office where both Jin and another person waited for them.

"I brought her Jin." Mukuro entered the room, her eyes widened when she saw who else was there, it was a man in military uniform, he had short spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello again, Ikusaba." he said, Mukuro immediately straightened herself and saluted.

"Its good to see you again commander Briggs." Briggs in return saluted back.

"So why are you here sir?" Briggs invited her to sit down, she did as she was told and sat down on an armchair next to him, "There's something I have to tell you Ikusaba."

Back at class 78's classroom everyone had began to wonder as to why Mukuro had been called in, they always knew that the girl was timid and would barely even do anything (aside from helping her sister) so it was abnormal to them.

"Hey Makoto." Makoto looked in front of him only to see Leon leaning back, "You know what's going on?" he asked, "No." the luckster answered.

"Wonder when she's coming back though." as soon as Makoto said that the door opened again and Mukuro entered the room looking a bit gloomier than when she left before.

"Mukuro-nee-san?" Junko asked worried, but Mukuro merely sat on her seat not saying a word.

...

After class Junko went to visit her sister in her room, "Mukuro-nee-san are you-" she was caught off by the sight of her sister packing some clothes, "What's going on?" Mukuro stopped her activities and looked at her sister.

"I'm going somewhere tomorrow so I just have to finish packing up." she explained before resuming, Junko then noticed her military uniform was out.

"Did something happen?" Mukuro glanced at her, which made her notice that Junko was staring at her uniform, "Yeah my groups major had died so we are invited to his funereal." she confessed, "What, how did he die?" Mukuro stopped her actions yet again, "We don't know yet, they'll tell us at the funereal."

The next day came by and Mukuro had left with Briggs to head to Tokyo where the funereal was held, Class 78 was watching her leave from their classroom.

"You think she's gonna be ok?" Mondo asked.

"Knowing her she'll be fine, we shouldn't worry as much." Makoto answered the biker, "And neither should you." he glanced over to Junko who was staring at her sister.

"I can't help it master, its like what happened to me so..." the girl felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Makoto smiling reassuringly at her, she couldn't help but smile back as she returned her gaze at her sister leaving Hopes Peak.

...

During lunch Junko had pulled Makoto into the indoor garden where she then locked themselves in the shed that was there.

"Junko, why did you drag me out here?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "Sorry master, but I just can't seem to shake this feeling of worry so-" she looked at him, her eyes filled with worry and lust.

"Can you help me relieve it." Makoto stared at her then sighed, "Alright, but it has to be quick though." she nodded happily as she made her way to the boy and crouched in front of him, where she then unzipped his pants and proceeded to give him a quickie.

...

Meanwhile, Mukuro had arrived at the funereal along with Briggs, at the funereal there wasn't a lot of people except the police, priest and some soldiers who were there as well.

"Where's the major's family?" Mukuro asked, "They are back in his home country, I'm sure they got the message though."

The two attended the funeral, it was like any ceremony, a blessing the burial then mourning. The soldiers decided to talk to the police who attended so that they can give them info.

"So as far as we know the man was killed by a sniper bullet, the glass in the hotel room had bullet holes. I'm sure that this was a two man job since this was there as well." the police officer took out a red envelop.

"We found this on the body, this was an assassination. Who did it however we don't know." one of the soldiers looked at it and pondered.

"Could it be the Phantom?" the officer shook his head, and Mukuro knew it wasn't Naegi. "No, its not the Phantom's card, so its very unlikely." the soldier looked slightly embarrassed being corrected by a police officer.

"Um, officer..." Mukuro spoke up, "Yes?" the officer turned to Mukuro, "Can I bring envelop back with me, a friend of mine is a detective and I think she might be able to help." everyone looked at her with amazement.

"Um, what school do you go to?" the officer asked curious, "Hopes Peak." Mukuro said nonchalantly.

Later that night Mukuro stayed in her hotel room analysing the envelope, there was nothing really special about it. It was just a plain red envelop, Mukuro opened the envelop: inside was a card with the message.

He was a sinner and this is his punishment, we will hunt down every sinner who has wronged us.

The soldier began to ponder as to who could've had a bone to pick with the major; since everyone in the army knew that the major was a great man and he had almost no flaws when it came to leading his group.

...

A day later Mukuro had returned to Hopes Peak, though it was the weekend which meant that everyone must be somewhere else - except her.

Mukuro made her way to the library where Kirigiri Kyoko was reading a book on her own - unlike the others Kirigiri doesn't leave the campus unless she had a job and most already knew that during her free time she would just stay in the library. When Mukuro made it to the library she wasn't surprised to find the detective sitting on her own reading a mystery novel.

"Kirigiri." she called out, Kirigiri glanced over to Mukuro then raised an eyebrow, the two never communicated before so it was a surprise that the soldier called her.

"Yes?" Mukuro got closer to her, "I need your help." again Kyoko raised an eyebrow, "There's someone I want to find and I need a detective's help." Kyoko didn't show much of a reaction, not that she ever does.

"Ok, but I need a lead." Mukuro dug through her pockets and took out the red envelop.

"Will this do?" Kyoko took the envelop and examined it, "Where was it found?" she asked not taking her eyes of the piece of paper, "On the body." she stopped her examination and looked at the soldier.

"An assassination." Mukuro nodded at her, just then the doors of the library opened and a somewhat half awoken Naegi entered the room.

"Naegi-kun?" Kyoko asked slightly surprised, she never saw the boy in the library before.

"Huh?" Makoto looked at the two girls still somewhat asleep, he blinked a couple of times before realising where he was and who was there.

"Oh, you got back Mukuro! Sorry I was tired so I was wondering around to wake myself up." he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head, he walked up to the girls and sat down in front of the two.

"So what are you two talking about?" the two girls gave looked at each other then back the luckster.

"Business, Mukuro has hired me to help her with a case." Makoto hummed in surprise, its a first for him to see the two girls interact.

"Well, Mukuro picked the right person. Kirigiri-san is the best detective I know so she'll be a big help!" he smiled brightly which caused Kirigiri to blush from the compliment, they found it weird that the boy in front of them was the second most wanted assassin in the whole of Japan.

"So what's your lead Kirigiri-san?" Kirigiri was hesitant, but showed the luckster the red envelop, upon laying his eyes on the envelop, the Naegi's eyes widened in shock.

"Where was this found?" he slowly took the envelop also examining it, the two girls noticed his tone changed as well.

"On the corpse of the major." Makoto opened the envelop inside and got the card out then reading the message.

"This is bad." he voiced, "That kill was the first." Mukuro eyes widened, "There's gonna be more?" she thought in horror.

"Kirigiri-san be careful, who ever sent this letter might be someone very dangerous." Kirigiri barely showed nervousness, yet a small drop of sweat travelled down her cheek.

"Do you know who sent the letter?" Mukuro asked, the boy glanced at her then dropped his gaze to the floor. Makoto looked at the girl with pure seriousness, making her nervous.

"Yeah, its the red trident."

 **This is the beginning of the Soldier's Arc, I'm also back from hiatus and will start to publish once more, just a lot more erratically now since I'm still trying to tie everything together without producing too many plotholes, but let's be honest with how I started this there's loads already. Anyways that's all from me and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19 - A figure in the night

A week has passed since Kirigiri took up Mukuro's request, and ever since then she's been trying to gather info. Her place of work the Detective Shelf Collection - or DSC - has also been hired to help with the case.

Kirigiri is in the archives trying to learn more about the victim, apart from just his occupation, recent activities and some personal files nothing was linking anything from the actual assassination, well nothing specific at least.

"Nothing." she said bitterly.

She went out of the room and into the main lobby where she managed to overhear some other detectives' conversation.

"You look beat, what did you do?." one of the detectives said, "You know that assassination that happened in Tokyo about a week ago? Yeah one happened here in Towa last night." after hearing this Kirigiri went ahead and placed herself next to them whilst not trying to gain their attention.

She listened to the interaction with the idea that she can gain some useful info from them.

"I hear that this one was killed like the one in Tokyo, a bullet shot through the head and a red envelop dropped next to the body." one of the detectives told the other.

"How are they here already?" bingo, something that might be useful. "My guess is just as good as yours, rather the question you should be asking is how come all of the victims were members of Fenrir?"

Kirigiri left the two alone, lady luck must have been on her side that time: her search has just been made easier.

...

The next day rolled by and everyone in Class 78 was having breakfast, Makoto who again was with Junko and Maizono was eating toast with bacon and eggs

"Are sure that's enough Makoto?" Maizono asked.

"Well yeah, unlike you two who go all out for breakfast." he said eyeing the bread basket that the two had for each of them, as well as their English breakfast meals.

"Well the day is long." Maizono said, while Makoto just smiled at her.

Kirigiri who woke up a little later than usual went up to Mukuro to tell her about her search, "Anything?" Kirigiri shook her head, "No, not at the moment since there are not other evidence it'll be hard to actually pin point a suspect."

Makoto had noticed the two girls talking and even though he wanted to help, what he also noticed was that Mukuro looked like she hasn't slept in a week (which she hasn't), however he was far too busy with his assassinations that he couldn't find the time to actually help the two out.

"Makoto?" he tore his gaze away from the two and was now looking at the two girls he was with, "Huh?" the two glanced over at the other two girls across the cafeteria and back at Makoto.

"Hoho~" they looked at the luckster with dark smiles on their faces, Makoto was getting anxious as what was on their mind.

"Girls?" their smiles became devilish as sweat began to rain down on Makoto's face.

...

Makoto after managing to calm the girls down via giving them a 'session' (aka sex) walked down the hallways hoping to get a break.

He walked along the hallways alone and during his walk he managed to meet up with a tired Mukuro walking alone as well. "Mukuro." he called out but the girl ignored him. He chased after her and turned her around, "Mukuro?" after she turned Makoto noticed her eyes had a lot of bags more so that he thought she had.

"Oh Makoto I didn't hear you sorry." Makoto looked at her worried, she really looked like she didn't sleep at all.

"Mukuro are you sleeping?" the luckster asked, the soldier blanked out and was staring into space. "Mukuro?" the girl snapped back into reality, "Huh oh yeah I've been sleeping." that didn't convince Makoto at all.

"Mukuro take a break, get some sleep you need it." he said gently, the soldier shook her head.

"I am fine Makoto there really is nothing to worry about. Anyways I have to go." she left Makoto on his own, Makoto sighed heavily to himself was there anything he could do for her?

...

The day went by quickly and by the time they knew it night time rolled in, as usual the Phantom was tasked with another kill.

His target was a man who's been kidnapping young women and selling them off as sex slaves, the Phantom's client got their daughter kidnapped (the client was a gang lord). Their request was for the Phantom to find their daughter and kill the man who had kidnapped her.

What the Phantom received was just the story, the information as to the whereabouts and time was done by the Phantom's many informants that lingered in the underground.

The information given to him had lead him to a construction site, his target was meeting someone to sell off the kidnapped women, but unfortunately for them the Phantom wasn't going to let that happen.

Another small group of other gangsters appeared, the Phantom knew they must be the clients.

Using the support beams as platforms the Phantom silently made his way around the group, the kidnapped daughter as well as other girls were beside the group tied and gagged with only two guards watching over them.

He landed behind the women - which made them jump a bit - and untied them and took their gags off, "Shh~ make your way out of here and fast." they listened to the assassin and slowly crawled away from the guards.

The Phantom's job wasn't done though he had to kill someone, the kidnapper.

"Alright then you two first." he locked his sights on the guards, he activated his hidden blades and stabbed both of them in the throat. Once they were dead on the floor he grappled back up on the beams this time looking around.

Across the room was another guard who was armed with a rifle, so he was a priority. The Phantom made his way around and placed himself above the armed guard, he then jumped down and stabbed the guard in the neck, the Phantom then dragged the body into the shadows to conceal it.

"Finally the main course." this time there was no need to be stealthy, he jumped from the beam to behind his target, which made the client jump. The Phantom took his gun out and aimed at his target's head.

"Now, only one of you has to die so I suggest the one who doesn't have a gun to their head leaves." the target's client took the advice and ran out of the site.

"How? Where are my guards?!" the target moved his eyes to his guards who were now dead, "You should really hire more next time, though there won't be a next time." the man shook in fear, his teeth chattering and legs shaking.

"Goodbye."

 _Bang!_

After dropping his card the Phantom made his way out of the construction site and back to Hopes Peak.

...

The Phantom jumped across buildings making his way back to Hopes Peak before he collapses from fatigue, "Ahhh!" the Phantom stopped in his tracks as a scream entered his ears.

"What the-?" out of curiosity the Phantom went to where the scream emanated from.

"Please." a man was running across a building rooftop bleeding as a figure slowly walked up to him with a knife in their hands. The man reached a door, however it was locked - he pushed, pulled and banged on the door but it was no use, he finally gave up all hope and just slid down on his back waiting for his death.

"Please, please." he begged but the figure ignored him, and raised the knife to stab him, but a hook managed to catch the blade which made the figure turn to it before the knife got pulled away from them.

"Excuse me but I think that guy has had enough for tonight." the figure turned around only to see the Phantom behind them holding their knife. The figure couldn't be recognised because they were wearing a hoodie that covered most of their face, but judging from their figure, they were a woman.

"Now who are you?" the Phantom moved closer, but the figure began to panic and ran off.

"Hey wait!" the Phantom tried to chase her down, but she jumped off the building and disappeared into the shadows.

The phantom turned back to the man, and began to interrogate him, "Do you know who that was?" the man shook his head, "Why were they after you?" the Phantom asked crouching beside the man.

"They wanted to know where..." he winced in pain, "Where what?" the man looked at the Phantom then to the ground, "Where the Red Trident is." the Phantom recoiled in surprise though the man couldn't tell because of his mask.

"I see." the Phantom stood up and sighed, he knew who that figure was, "So this is what she's been up to huh?" he then looked at they dying man, "Sorry about this." he pulled his gun out and aimed at the dying man.

"Wh-" he couldn't say another word, the Phantom had pulled the trigger.

The Phantom then looked at where the figure had left, then turned to go back to Hopes Peak leaving the corpse behind.

 _"Looks like I have to have a word with her."_

 **I know that you guys know who it is (or you might not) and that's ok, I made it quite obvious anyways or I think I did. See you guys :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya**


	20. Chapter 20 - A night to talk

Another week passed after Makoto had his encounter with the figure, and despite him knowing who it was he decided not to take action, not yet at least. Another body was found, again the same way the corpse had a red envelop that belonged to the red trident.

Makoto was in his room looking over some files that he had borrowed from Kirigiri (which she gladly gave the boy), since he knew that the figure was after the red trident it only made sense that he would be after them as well, he looked over the files, but found nothing.

The luckster decided to take a break after hours of reading and went down to the cafeteria to take a quick snack.

"Ahh Makoto." he heard Sayaka call out as he entered the place, she was on her own as well buying coffee, "Hi Sayaka." he greeted the girl, "You've been cooped up in your room, how come?" she asked, it was already noon and the luckster only went down for breakfast, afterwards he went and read the files back at his room.

"Oh, just looking at some stuff is all." he said coyly, "Stuff?" the idol asked curiously, "Oh you mean.." she didn't even have to finish her sentence, Makoto promptly nodded his head.

"I see." Sayaka's coffee was ready, she waited for Makoto to order what he wanted, when he did the two sat themselves and enjoyed the silence that they shared, Sayaka would glance over at Makoto who was deep in thought.

It may have been a while since the two actually had time for themselves, but every time she looks at the boy it reminds her how sweet and innocent he was back in middle school, and to think that now he's this incredible person, well in the eyes of a hunter that is.

"Sayaka?" the girl snapped out of thoughts, she was unaware that she was staring at Makoto, "You ok?" he asked worried, "Yes I'm fine." she quickly replied blushing and waving her hand frantically in front of her, luckily Makoto didn't realise why she did this.

"By the way Makoto who is this person you met a week ago?" Makoto looked away from Sayaka in a guilty manner, "I wish I can tell you but... I have to stop them before I can share their identity." Sayaka looked at the boy slightly worried as to what he was getting himself into.

"You're very kind Makoto, to a fault that is." Makoto jumped at her statement, "Ehh?" she giggled a bit at his reaction.

"Makoto, oh Makoto. How does one not fall in love with you?" she said lovingly, "You are kind, strong, hopeful, you are the most perfect man I have met, and even when you are a hunter you still show great kindness. You would go to any length to help anyone, even if it meant your own life, you are wonderful Makoto and whoever this person is, they are lucky to have a friend like you."

After her speech Makoto's face now had a deep shade of red, "Thank you Sayaka, you're very kind as well, anyways I have to go enjoy your coffee." he got up and quickly was about to walk away when, "Makoto." Makoto turned around only to see Sayaka smiling lovingly at him.

"I love you." he blushed again, he just smiled back at her, then left the cafeteria leaving the girl on her own.

...

After she had returned, Mukuro had been working herself to the bone, every night she would look over files which Kirigiri has been providing her with, but a little over a week ago ever since the second body was found she decided it was best to just find info more directly.

It was just too bad that when she was about to receive info from one of the red trident's members, she was stopped or rather someone intervened.

Mukuro woke up from another tiring night of finding info, she found herself leaned up against her desk, she stretched from her seat and then made her way to her bathroom where she quickly washed her face to wake her up.

She took out some fresh clothes and went out her room to grab some breakfast. While walking to the cafeteria she was met by Makoto, "Mo-morning." he greeted her, "Morning." she quickly tried to walk past him but she was stopped when the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Is there something wrong Makoto?" she turned around and saw the boy looking at the floor.

"I just want to know why." he said softly.

"Why what?" Makoto's grip became tighter as he gritted his teeth.

"Why didn't you ask for help, you know I could've given it to you at anytime. So why?" he choked out.

"Because its not your battle." she said not looking at him. "So what?" he replied instantly, "Just because its not my battle means that I can't help. You joined helped me back at the village when it didn't even have anything to do with you!" he said loudly, Mukuro didn't know what else to say.

"Mukuro let me-" Makoto then felt someone grip his wrist and separate his hand from Mukuro's. "No, I don't need your help." Makoto looked up only to see Mukuro gritting her teeth but her face was covered by her hair, she turned around and walked away from the boy.

Makoto watched as Mukuro went away, he hanged his head clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but despite the feeling of failure he was still determined to help the soldier one way or another.

...

That night Mukuro had decided to go info hunting again, so she went ahead got her equipment and clothing for the night: a hoodie, daggers and a gun. She sneaked out of Hopes Peak and made her way into the city. What she didn't know was that someone else was on her tail.

As she reached the city, she jumped across buildings looking around for a hideout or something where red trident goons would be.

She was travelling for about 20 mins when she heard a gunshot in the distance, "What was that?" she quickly re-routed herself, and headed straight for the gunshot. The shadow that was following her didn't fall behind either, as soon as the girl left he didn't waste anytime chasing her.

Once Mukuro reached the location of the gunshot, she found a girl holding a sniper rifle, the girl had long flowing maroon hair, the top half of her face was covered by a mask, Mukuro landed behind the woman taking her knife out the soldier was about to stab the woman when...

"You think you can just kill me like that?" the woman said, making Mukuro jump.

"Foolish girl." she stood up and turned around the barrel of the sniper aimed at Mukuro's head, "You cannot best the red trident." she was about to take the shot when a grappling hook caught the barrel and pulled it away causing the bullet to just miss Mukuro.

"What?!" the woman exclaimed, "Maybe she can't best the red trident, but what about me?" another voice asked the woman.

"Who?" the Phantom jumped down from another building surprising the woman and Mukuro.

"The Phantom I'm guessing?" the Phantom didn't answer but rather turned his attention at Mukuro. "You must be insane to face someone from the Red Trident." she looked away and didn't answer. He then turned to the woman, "Take your partner and go." he told her.

"So you know." she said with a smirk. "Yeah and your partner might get worried as to why you aren't gone yet." she was about to say something, but the Phantom quickly moved in front of her and pressed a knife on her neck.

"Don't say another word, just leave." he commanded coldly, the woman now slightly terrified follow the Phantom's orders and left the two alone.

...

The two stayed on the building in silence, "You're gonna have to say something." the Phantom said, "Why did you follow me?" Mukuro asked quietly, "Huh?" the Phantom got closer to hear what she was saying, "Why did you follow me!" the soldier exclaimed.

"To protect you, you can't fight people from the Red Trident alone Mukuro." the girl scoffed, "You may be the ultimate soldier, but you aren't the ultimate assassin, the two worlds are apart when it comes to combat." he explained, "So? CQC is still CQC no matter what profession!" she argued back.

By now Makoto knew that the girl won't realise the difference, "CQC doesn't exist in assassination." Mukuro felt cold after hearing his voice, that when she turned to face him she felt fear and that was unusual for her.

"In the underground, people play dirty and they'll do anything to win..." the Phantom began to walk towards the girl and took of his mask revealing his glowing red eyes.

"Mukuro tell me is there anyway I can convince you to let me help?" he was now in front of the girl, with worry reflecting on his eyes, "Show me what you mean when you play 'dirty'." the luckster smiled a little, "Are you ok with dying then?" Mukuro's eyes widened, what did he mean?

"Don't worry I'll bring you back to life immediately, but are you ok with dying for a second?" Mukuro stood there stunned at what he was saying, she couldn't say a word they were stuck in her throat. She nodded slightly unsure whether it was a good idea or not.

"Ok." held her shoulders and closed his eyes, he then opened them releasing a tremendous amount of bloodlust at Mukuro.

At that moment Mukuro's could no longer see the sky all she saw was a giant skeleton with a red eye which she was staring directly into her soul, she could feel its presence sucking her soul out, she was dying from fear.

She shook and sweated in place the skeleton then opened its jaws which terrified her even more, she closed her eyes waiting for the when something snapped her out of it.

Mukuro's eyes shot open and noticed that she could see the sky again, but she also felt something warm, that's when she realised the boy had kissed her in the lips. Her eyes widened and she was about to push him away, but the kiss had depleted her strength.

The kiss was warm and loving, she couldn't help but also return it. She had dreamed of Makoto kissing her, but in a different situation instead.

The two separated out of breath, after realising what just transpired the two looked away blushing, "Now do you get it?" Makoto asked still blushing, "Yeah." Mukuro replied, Mukuro took her hand and touched her lips, the person she's in love with just kissed her.

...

Both teens went back to Hopes Peak, they were about to go into their respective rooms when Mukuro asked Makoto another question, "Are you sure you won't regret this?" the boy turned to her and smiled gently though she couldn't see it but rather felt that's what he was doing.

"Of course I won't" he said innocently, it was a good thing it was dark or else he would've seen the soldier blushing like a school girl.

"Good night." she heard him say, "Oh, good night." Mukuro heard Makoto's door close, she still stood outside smiling to herself.

"Thank you, Makoto."

 **Nothing from me so~ See you all next chapter :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21- A soldier and hunter

The next day rolled by, Mukuro now in front of Makoto and Junko was trying not to make eye contact, after Makoto convinced her that she has to ask for help, she was quite ashamed for pushing herself too much.

"Mukuro I got contact from your commander, it seems like they found out who the culprits are." Mukuro's head shot up, its only been a day how did Makoto already manage to contact them?

"Who are they?" the soldier asked.

"They're soldiers from a different squad, but it seems like they went missing a couple of months ago now here they are targeting Fenrir members." Mukuro felt anger swell up inside her, "Is there any reason as to why they were doing it?" she asked mad.

"Unfortunately we don't know, but the good news is we know who their next target might be." both girls looked at the boy confused.

"There's only one other Fenrir member in the city, its most likely they'll go after them." the luckster explained, "So does that mean?" Makoto smiled a bit and nodded causing relief in Mukuro's chest.

"Um, so why am I here?" the two then turned to Junko, she was silent for all of the conversation.

"I dragged you here so that you and your sister can patch up or clear any unanswered questions, after all you two didn't have much sister time right?" Makoto stood up and left the two girls alone.

The two stayed in silence before Mukuro broke the silence, "What do you want to know?" Mukuro asked quietly.

"Well how about why you're so hell bent on trying to find who the killer is?" Mukuro looked down at the floor.

"Well I never thought I'll be able to tell these stories but here goes..."

...

 _I suppose it was because everyone in Fenrir showed me great kindness. As you know around 8 years ago I ran away to join Fenrir, without telling you or mother and father._

A ten year old Mukuro was doing push-ups as ordered for her training, due to her only being in the start of her training it was quite difficult to do.

"Come on Ikusaba! 20 more!" the major commands, Mukuro grits her teeth and continues to do push ups, causing the major to smile.

 _All year around we were worked to the bone, but all of it paid off whenever we stepped foot on the battle field._

Bullets kept on raining as Mukuro and the rest of her team took cover, she prepared her rifle.

"Alright on my signal we charge them!" the major shouts, all of the soldiers nodded. When the man gave the order, everyone jumped and charged with their guns blazing, Mukuro shot everyone single person she aimed at while no bullets hit her.

 _We won that battle, we had barely any casualties. Of course that wasn't always the case and when we did lose someone the major made sure they had a proper send off._

 _But Fenrir really treated everyone as one of their own, like in Christmas for example._

Mukuro sat away from the rest of the soldiers who was partying hard, she was too young to drink so she just sat and watched as the rest of her comrades got wasted.

"Ikusaba." Mukuro took her attention away from her fellow soldiers and looked at the voice, who was her commander he was holding a mug of beer and a glass of juice.

"Here." he handed her the juice, which she gladly took, "You're too young to drink, but if you weren't I would have a drink off with you. Who do you think will win?" he asked the young soldier, but she didn't know how to answer.

"You wouldn't win commander." another soldier said as all of them walked up to the two.

"Yeah you're a lightweight, Ikusaba can easily beat you right?" all of the soldiers took Mukuro's side, which made the commander beg for someone to support him.

"Come on I can beat her!" but everyone was still on the girl's side. That made her smile a tiny bit, though no one saw it since they were teasing their commander.

 _Fenrir, its like a second family to me..._

...

"So anyone who hurts my family I will not forgive them and kill them." Mukuro finished her story.

Junko listened to her sister intently, not knowing much about her sister's time in the army Junko never knew how important Fenrir was to Mukuro.

"Mukuro-nee-san... I know what I'm gonna do now." Junko whispered. "Huh?" Junko looked at her sister with determination, "I'll become the best sister in the whole world." she took Mukuro's hands and clutched them tightly, "I may not have done this in the past, but now its different, so please give me a chance Mukuro-nee-san." Mukuro looked at her sister and smiled, "Ok."

Outside Makoto was still listening to the sisters' conversation and after hearing Mukuro's story it was enough for him to go and help her out and that's exactly what he was going to do.

...

The night descended upon the city as the Phantom and Fenrir (now that Mukuro agreed to having help.) were waiting on top of a roof, tonight was their night to catch the two killers, but there was an exchange.

Mukuro had contacted the last Fenrir soldier in Towa so that she can get his whereabouts, the plan was simple, but hard to execute, after all it meant that there was a risk of the soldier dying during the execution of this plan.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" the Phantom asked.

"Yes I want to end this tonight." Fenrir responded, "Alright you take care of things here, I'll work on the inside." the Phantom grappled to the other building and made his way inside to wait for the guy, while Fenrir hid herself so that she can wait for the assassin.

After an hour or so, the assassin came and positioned herself to take aim at her target.

Over at the Phantom's side, the assassin that was going to kill the soldier was walking up the stairs, the Phantom who was hiding himself using the shadows waited for the man to appear when he appeared, the Phantom was caught off guard at his size, he was twice the Phantom's size!

 _"This is gonna be a slightly difficult."_ the Phantom took out one of his knives and crept behind the man, when he was near enough he rushed at the man and jumped on his back.

"What the?!" the man grabbed the Phantom and tossed him away, the Phantom managed to land fine and charged again, he leaped in front of the man attempting to stab him, but the man dodged to the side, with a quick turn the Phantom was going to strike again but he was met with a fist instead.

The Phantom stumbled backwards, the man slowly approached him and grabbed the assassin by the neck, "Uh." the Phantom struggled to loosen the man's grip, but it was to no avail.

The Phantom took his knife and stabbed the man in the arm causing him to drop the assassin, the Phantom didn't take a second before taking his other knife out and lunging at the man finally striking him in the neck.

The man walks backwards before finally collapsing on his back as a pool of blood forms on the floor.

"Mukuro its up to you now."

...

Over at the roof, the woman was getting confused as to why her target still hasn't move, her partner was suppose to do his bit.

"What is that fool doing?" she says to herself, Mukuro took this as a chance to attack her.

Fenrir jumped out of her hiding and charged at the woman with knife in her hand, the woman heard her coming and immediately blocked her with her sniper. "Who in the world?!"

Fenrir gets pushed back as the woman aims at her ready to shoot, Fenrir quickly rolls out of the way of the bullets, Fenrir pulls her gun out and fires back. Bullets rain on both women as they try to hit each other, some of Fenrir's bullet hit the woman, but Fenrir didn't take any damage at all.

The woman finally ran out of bullets and decided to go and fight Fenrir up close, taking her knife out the woman charged at Fenrir and ended up locking blades with her. "You're pretty good girl." both jumped backwards readying themselves again.

The two charge at each other again trying to cut each other, Mukuro being a top tier soldier didn't have any problems at drawing her back, "Who put you up to this?" Fenrir asked, "My boss did." the woman answered.

"Who's your boss?!" Fenrir demanded, "Why should I tell you?" Fenrir was annoyed she quickly tripped the woman up and subdued her by pinning her against the ground and pressing a knife on her neck.

"Tell me." the woman wouldn't say a word so Fenrir pushed the blade deeper, "Ok ok." Fenrir lightened her press, "All I know is his name is-" before she can say the name, someone had shot her. Fenrir immediately searched for the origins of the bullet, she saw a figure across the building, the figure was just a shadow so it was hard to make out.

The shadow quickly ran away leaving Fenrir and the corpse alone.

After a few minutes the Phantom went back on the roof where Fenrir was sitting on the floor and saw the corpse beside her, "Did you get anything?" Fenrir shook her head, "She was about to say a name, but she was shot."

"By who?" Fenrir shrugged, she couldn't see the figure clearly enough to make them out. "I couldn't see them fully, I have no idea who it was." she hanged her head, but soon felt something atop it, she looked up only to see the Phantom's hand one her head.

"Its alright, let's head back for tonight you must be tired." Fenrir nodded and stood up with the help of the Phantom, they then made their way back to Hopes Peak, "Who do you think it was?" Fenrir asked, "The red trident doesn't want anyone to know their whereabouts or who their grunts work for, we may not know who the boss is, but..." the Phantom stopped.

"But?"

"I may have an idea, I just hope its wrong."

 **And we're done next chapter I'll wrap this arc up with a fairly short ending, and afterwards we are jumping into a big one so stay tuned.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments. See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Thanking with confessions

After what transpired the night before, Mukuro had gotten her first good night sleep in a while. She woke fully refreshed and was going to the cafeteria for breakfast, but first she had to thank Makoto for his help and maybe also tell him something that she's been feeling lately.

She headed down to the cafeteria to get breakfast only to hear the Luckster's voice, she quickly made her way to greet him but was shocked to see someone else there

The man had short white hair and blue eyes, regarding his build he wasn't very muscular either, he wore an army uniform with multiple badges and one badge had a symbol of four stars. He was a general from the army.

He and Makoto were glaring at each other as the rest of the students watched the two men.

"General Hano!" both the man and the luckster turned to Mukuro.

"Mukuro." the luckster said, Mukuro knew that there must be something going on since both men were standing up face to face.

"Ikusaba, its good to see you again." the general said, "Its good to see you too." Mukuro replied.

"But why are you here?" Hano then turned his attention to Makoto, "Its for him." Makoto then glared at the man.

"I already told you I have no idea what you are talking about." the boy said, "Why else would fine soldiers die, if it wasn't for you." the general spat back. "What assumption made you to believe that!?" Makoto fired back.

"Because it was the Phantom who made a ruckus to one of the Red Trident's commanding officers!" everyone's eyes widened as Hano told them this newly acquired information.

"What do you mean?" Makoto said in a serious manner, "Yohei Shimura, he was one of the Red trident's commanding officers within the group, and he has become really active as of late."

"What does that have to do with the Phantom?" Makoto asked slightly nervous, "He sent us a message, rather he came to the generals and told us a message. That if we don't find the Phantom he will kill everyone of our soldiers. Fenrir was just the beginning." Hano explained.

"And it why is this tied with me?" Makoto asked, but he was just playing dumb, "Don't play dumb with me, I know you are the Phantom... Makoto Naegi." the room fell silent as small drops of sweat fell from some of the students' forehead.

"What are you-"

"Shut it!" immediately the luckster stopped talking, "I want you to give you a job." Hano then continued, "If you can do this then I won't reveal that you are the Phantom."

"What is it?" the luckster asked, "I want you to find and kill the King of Fools" the luckster stared at the man in horror.

"You-you... Do you have any idea what you are asking me?" the luckster was now shaking in fear.

"Yes." Hano replied bluntly, "You want me to die don't you?" Makoto was still shaking, now beads of sweat pouring down his face.

"I cannot match up to the top assassin of Japan, the gaps in our skill is tremendous. I won't survive a fight with him." the luckster explained, but the general didn't seem to care.

"Well its either you do this, or I tell the whole world your secret." Hano left, leaving a now shaking Makoto whose fist are now clenched and teeth gritted.

"Makoto~" Makoto ignored Mukuro and stomped out of the cafeteria.

...

Makoto went back into his room, and began pacing up and down, the man really irritated him. Hano wasn't kidding about finding the King of Fools and killing him. Makoto was thinking of ways to escape the noose that was now on his neck, because once he does meet the King of Fools that noose will strangle him.

"What now?! I'm gonna die at this rate what now?" the Luckster's trail of thought was then broken by a sudden knock on his door. Slightly jumping from the sudden noise Makoto quickly walked over and opened it only to reveal Mukuro standing outside.

"Mukuro?" the girl merely stood outside somewhat nervous of what the luckster might think of her uninvited arrival.

"I was just coming to check whether or not you are ok, since you stomped out of the cafeteria." Makoto realised he did do that out of annoyance, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah I did do that didn't I?" Mukuro now knew that the boy wasn't that angry, it was just in the heat of the moment. The fact that the luckster was alright made a small smile appear on Mukuro's lips, of course this didn't go unnoticed in the Luckster's eyes.

"Is that why you came here?" he asked now donning a small warm smile, "Yeah." Mukuro responded, "Well thanks for checking up on me, why don't you come in." Makoto gestured to the girl to enter, Mukuro confused as to why he did this was reluctant but did it nonetheless.

"Make yourself at home." Mukuro sat on Makoto's bed then began to look around, it was her first time in a boy's room (well one of the same age that is).

Makoto's room was no different than hers in its layout, but with the weapons and other devices which the assassin uses in his jobs it made the room a little bit more intimidating. Makoto was rummaging on his around trying to clean his mess up, while Mukuro merely sat there watching him.

After he had finished, he pulled a chair up and sat in front of the soldier, "Now.." he began in a serious tone.

"Do you know who that man was?" Mukuro was taken aback, but she didn't show it.

"Yes he is a general of a squadron that often did missions alongside Fenrir." she explained, the luckster then began weighing his options from before, if he were to just escape then there's no doubt that they'll find him, but if he were to fight the King of Fools then his dead.

The luckster continued to ponder in front of Mukuro, which made the girl curious, "Naegi, is there something wrong?" the boy again snapping out of his thoughts again he answered the girl.

"I'm just thinking about what to do, this is the first time someone had figured out my identity and it really shook me up." the girl looked at the boy who hanged his head in a disappointed manner.

"I know you can figure a way out of this." Makoto slowly rose his head after hearing the girls voice, "What?" she merely looked away from him, "I know that you can figure a way out of this problem."

"After all the you fixed my problem and my sister's, so I have full confidence that you can push forward and figure this out." despite the words being in slight monotone, Makoto couldn't help but started to feel his confidence again.

"You know for someone who barely shows emotion your words sure have an impact." he said nonchalantly, of course this had an effect on the girl who now began to blush.

"Your sister may have been a despair induced person, and she still is somewhat, but you were just different, you weren't obsessed with despair at all. In fact you were more loving than her, I mean you would help others without a second thought and you would always apologise for Junko's shenanigans so yeah." all these words resonated inside Mukuro, this wasn't the first time Makoto had made her feel this way.

"Naegi, what would you feel if someone told you that they... love you? As in as a lover." the last bit was whispered, Makoto didn't know where the in the world this question came from but he answered nonetheless.

"Hmm, well that's already happened but..." this made Mukuro slightly jump, who in the world confessed to him, "It would be nice to know that someone feels like that about me, who won't though." Mukuro stared at the luckster, for months on end her mind was filled with the images of the young boy, but she always thought she wasn't good enough.

Makoto was still curious as to why she was like this, but he didn't want to pry any further.

"So..."

"I love you." Makoto was stopped dead in his tracks as those word filled the air, who did it come from? Well it came from the girl in front of him.

"What was that Mukuro?" he asked baffled, "I- I love you Naegi." she said now having a prominent blush on her face, she wasn't used to being this normal high-school girl after all she spent most of her time in the battlefield.

"Naegi?" she looked at the luckster who merely stared at her, since her confession was quick and almost out of character for her his brain couldn't process it as much.

Mukuro now felt as if what she did was the wrong decision, it kinda stung her heart to think that she might've ruined her friendship with the boy, so in order to escape from it she stood up and attempted to leave. She was nearing the door and handle she was about to open it, but she was pulled back by someone she turned her head only to see it was Makoto.

"You're just going to leave? What a confession." he said in slight sarcasm, "Naegi-" she quickly pulled into a hug by him which surprised her at first.

"How long have you been holding it in?" he asked her still in the hug, "Months." Makoto surprised by this answer, slightly felt foolish for not noticing however in his defence Mukuro was never the type to actually talk openly about her feelings.

"Naegi I loved you ever since the day I met you, you were someone who constantly made me happy and you treated me like any other girl." Mukuro explained now beginning to feel flushed from the hug.

"How else could I treat you, as a weapon?" Mukuro didn't answer, Makoto broke their hug and looked at her, "Mukuro you are a girl, whether or not you were a soldier doesn't matter here, all that matters is who you are not what you are."

There he goes again saying things that made Mukuro's heart flutter, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She quickly lunged at the boy and kissed him on the lips, Makoto stumbled backwards but after gaining his footing he slightly relaxed into the kiss.

...

After a few minutes of kissing they are now sitting down on the bed still making out, Makoto and Mukuro's tongues were dancing on the inside, they separated to receive some air but were still aroused and on heat. Mukuro knowing his activities with her sister and Sayaka didn't want to fall behind and since she has already confessed it made things easier.

She slowly took her top off, which made the luckster blush at the sight not only of her body, but at the fact that her muscles were well toned (she had abs). Mukuro noticed that luckster was still reluctant, so she began unzipping his pants, then pulling out his manhood, she stared at it in curiosity before beginning to rub it slowly making the luckster moan in pleasure.

Then she took in her mouth and sucked it slowly, after a short while she picked her speed up along with using her tongue along the shaft of it. Makoto's breath became ragged as heat slowly raised throughout his body. Mukuro also took her skirt off leaving her in her underwear.

Not before long the boy had reached his peek and released himself unto Mukuro's face, after realising what he has done the boy went on his knees and apologised, but he then heard a couple of licksing noises.

Lick lick

He looked up and saw Mukuro licking her self like a cat, watching her lick his juices off her hands and face made the luckster erect again and this didn't go unnoticed by the soldier.

She quickly cleaned herself then finally stripped the remaining of her clothing leaving her bare naked. She then proceeded to lay herself on the bed then spreading her legs slowing her entrance, she then lifted her legs and outstretched her arms like a baby urging the luckster to come to her.

Now losing full control over himself, Makoto tossed all of his clothing off and joined Mukuro on the bed, at first he was reluctant to do anything, but the girl then kissed him lovingly to reassure him that it's ok. The luckster first rubbed his manhood on her entrance before slowly entering her, her inside quickly wrapped around him making the boy grit his teeth at her tightness.

He began to thrust slowly causing Mukuro to moan at the sensation. After a while he began to pick his pace up making the two lose their minds at the pleasure, the two tried multiple positions before finally settling with Mukuro on top of Makoto.

"Ahh~"

"Ahh~ Naegi, Naegi. Fuck me harder.

The lewd moans that escaped Mukuro's mouth further aroused the luckster which made him ram her harder with almost no control at his power, but this just made Mukuro moan even louder!

They've been doing it for a while and they were about to reach their limit Makoto wanting to make both of them explode sped himself up, again this made the girl moan in pleasure. Finally they broke past their limits and released themselves unto each other, an large amount of Makoto's semen overflowed Mukuro's insides causing some to drop unto the bedsheets.

...

After having sex Mukuro cuddled next to Makoto as the two merely looked at the ceiling, still naked the two just enjoyed the silence which befell them after the amount of noise they made prior.

"That was fun." Mukuro said, Makoto didn't answer properly so he just hummed in response.

Makoto casted his mind back to his problem regarding his identity, but for some reason his thoughts were getting interrupted a lot, as another knock from his door came he raised his head, but the door opened before he can move.

"Master I was wondering if you want some-" Junko entered at the two ultimates still naked, she stared at the two before backing up slowly and leaving.

"Wait!" Makoto quickly stood up and leaned his head out the door to call for Junko, but she was gone.

"Are you in trouble?" Mukuro asked, the luckster sighed heavily before hanging his head.

"Now what am I gonna say?"

 **Last chapter of this arc there is no filler next chapter we are jumping straight to the next one, See ya there. (Also you guys may or may not notice this, but I ain't experienced in lemon, that's why I'm bad at them)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Uninvited Visitor

Several days have passed since Hano's visit to Hopes Peak. Makoto was still brainstorming ideas on how to tackle his newest problem, but it also meant that he had uncomfortable nights where he would just lie in bed thinking about it.

When the weekend came around Makoto was called to his house by Komaru to help her sort out some stuff, Hajime was called as well but he had other plans. When the luckster arrived home he was greeted by his sister who was moving boxes, when he asked what they were for she just said redecorating. Knowing his sister's love for cleaning he just left it at that and helped her out.

Both rummaged through countless boxes with Makoto recognizing some of his own stuff, the siblings chatted normally regarding their lives, but Makoto still hasn't told Komaru about the lockets he found in their old home in the village, and he didn't intend to any time soon. Despite Komaru being young when their parents had died Komaru still remembered them clearly so seeing the lockets may bring back painful memories to which the luckster doesn't want to happen.

...

Over at Hopes Peak a man wearing a red coat and hat was standing in front of the school in his hand a sword, the man stared at the school before finally entering.

Inside the students of class 78 who didn't have anything to that day decided to stay at school to just relax with friends, they were at their classroom talking amongst themselves before hearing the door open and revealing the man. Everyone turned their attention to him, they noticed that he had washed out red eyes. They then focused their eyes on the weapon he was holding.

"Where is Makoto Naegi?" immediately nearly everyone tensed at the question.

"Why are you looking for him?" Leon asked who was trying to reach for his dagger.

"I will not ask again. Where is Makoto Naegi?" he demanded, more and more of the students began to try and reach for a weapon which were inside their desks.

The man noticed their small shuffling movements and began to unsheathe his blade, "You will tell me where he is." Mondo was first to attack only to be instantly hit by the scabbard. He stumbled backwards clutching his stomach then fell on his knees writhing in pain.

Mukuro and Sakura joined in and tried to fight the man as well, Mukuro dual wielded her two daggers and Sakura fought hand to hand. For a while the class thoughts that the two girls were gonna overpower the man, but in a blink of an eye the man was now behind the two girls and both of them then collapsed.

"Mukuro-nee-san!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Junko and Asahina ran to the two's side trying to wake them up, class 78 was now losing their chances of winning and surviving. Leon though was trying to sneak out, while the man was distracted by looking around at the rest of the students, probably trying to figure out which one is Makoto. Leon slipped out the classroom then ran for his life out of the school and into the city.

Where was he going? Where else? To Makoto.

...

Makoto and Komaru were nearly at the end of their job, just a few more boxes and they'll be finished. It was just an hour past noon, Makoto was thinking of taking Komaru out for lunch, but he wasn't aware of the trouble that brewed in Hopes Peak.

"Komaru where do I put this?" Makoto was holding a box filled with old clothes, "Put on top of the Halloween décor!" Makoto went in the shed looked for said decor and placed the box on top of it.

He then got out and wiped some sweat off, "Man we sure have a lot of boxes." he said looking at about 12 on the floor.

"I was hoping to give some to charity by I have no idea how to get it there without a car." Makoto would give her a ride in some the vehicles he uses for his missions, but he doesn't have a licence.

"We can call someone can't we?" Makoto suggested, but Komaru said that might not be as reliable.

The siblings continued their work and after 30 minutes or so Makoto heard some banging on the door, "I'll get it." Komaru went to the door and opened it only to reveal a tired and sweating Leon.

"Um..." Leon panted and gasped for air before answering the girl, "Is Makoto here?" Komaru didn't really know how to answer, Makoto had walked in to see who it was and saw the tired Leon in front of his door.

"Leon?" Leon sighted Makoto and ran up to him grabbing shoulders, "Dude you have to come back, its chaos back there!" he exclaimed, Makoto still confused as to what he was talking calmed the boy down first then made him explain.

"Ok so this guy walked in our classroom asking for you, we were suspicious so we didn't tell him. He then demanded and pulled out a sword we tried to defend ourselves but he was on a whole other level man, he beat Ikusaba and Oogami!"

Makoto was shocked to hear that the two girls were defeated, he knows how strong they are so if they were beaten it meant that whoever that man was he must be really strong.

Makoto looked back at his sister who merely smiled and nodded at him to tell him to go, Makoto was relieved so he kissed her forehead and left with Leon. When the two left Komaru watched them run up the street. She then promptly returned to her work, what she forgot however was lock the door, so when she was distracted someone had knocked her out and took her away.

...

Makoto and Leon had returned to Hopes Peak, but they both first headed for Makoto's room where he picked up his sword.

The man on the other hand was wondering the school still in search of Makoto not knowing that he had arrived, the man then found himself entering the cafeteria. "You?" the man turned and saw Jin staring at him.

"Kei?" the man still looked at Jin, "Jin, I forgot you were here." Jin walked up to Kei, "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." Kei lied, "With a weapon?" Jin pointed at the sword in Kei's hand, "Just in case." Jin chuckled a bit at Kei's answer. "I'm guessing you're old friends then Jin?" both older men turned their heads only to see Makoto with his sword in his hand.

"Uh yeah this is my... Naegi what's wrong?" Jin noticed Makoto's serious expression as well as the sword, "Jin he attacked everyone in class 78." Jin's eyes widened and shot his head to Kei who now had his cover blown. Kei now exposed decided to finally just get his job over with.

Kei unsheathed his sword and tried to cut Makoto, but the ultimate quickly got his sword and blocked it, Kei jumped back and readied himself for the Luckster's counterattack. Jin watched in awe at the two, but he felt slightly worried.

"Is this really Kei?" he then heard several footsteps arriving, he turned his head and saw the entire of class 78 hobbling their way to the cafeteria some supported by others, they look beaten up.

"What's going on?" Kirigiri asked, she looked inside and saw the luckster fighting Kei, the rest of the class soon followed. "Oh, Naegi- kun is back!" Celest commented, Leon joined the others after he ran to the cafeteria trying to catch Makoto.

Everyone watched as the two assassins tried to defeat the other, however Kirigiri noticed her father watching with uneasiness.

"Who are you?" the luckster asked Kei, but the man didn't respond. The two locked blades and looked at each other in the eyes, Makoto saw how washed out his eyes looked. Kei then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he pushed Makoto back and answered the call.

"Yes?" Kei answered, Makoto found it weird why he was answering a phone call in the middle of a fight, "Are you sure?" who was he talking to? "But sir he is right here." Makoto didn't let his guard down but he didn't want to attack either, "Very well as you wish." he finished the call and sheathed his blade.

"Consider yourself lucky Makoto Naegi." he pulled out something in his pocket and threw to the ground, that thing was a smoke bomb and it had just blinded everyone. By the time the smoke had cleared up Kei was gone.

...

Everyone that was there started to talk about Kei, and who he was. Jin was the one who was mostly getting the questions due to his relationship with him.

"Why did he want to kill Naegi?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Is he gonna come back?"

"Everyone calm down, let the principal explain to us." Makoto's word instantly silenced his classmates. He then gestured to Jin to explain.

"Well I don't know where to start, I guess the best starting point is to tell you who he is. His name is Kei Kawasaki..." Jin took a deep sigh then avoided everyone's gazes.

"And he is the King of Fools."

 **And a reveal! Nothing to add but that really, see you guys next chapter :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Captured

Everyone stared wide eyed at the principal, what they just heard they couldn't believe it. The King of Fools was just there and he was after Makoto's head.

"Wah-?" Leon asked mouth wide open, "Tha-that was, the... King of Fools?" being an assassin enthusiast Leon couldn't believe that he encountered the top two assassins of Japan, and one of them being known worldwide. Leon didn't know whether to fangirl or to fear the assassin's visit.

"If that was the King of Fools, then why was here? And furthermore why did he go after Naegi-kun?" the detective asked, Jin gave her a small shake of the head before telling her that he didn't have the answer. Makoto who now knew he had a chance of getting the man's head and freeing himself of the shackles as to which Hano has placed on him.

"However something was off." Jin said, this got the attention of every student that was there. "If that was Kei, he would have ended that fight fairly quickly... um no offence Naegi-kun." he said not wanting to offend the boy, "None taken, but he's right..." everyone shot their heads at the king, they had to admit that Makoto's skills were exceptional, after all he went toe to toe with who is known as the strongest assassin.

"I am maybe the second infamous assassin in this country, but he's worldwide our skills are leagues apart." Makoto was always humble about everything, his assassin skills were no exception.

...

The students were dismissed, they all went back to their rooms to rest up. Makoto laid on his bed wondering why the most powerful assassin was after his head. No, what was most important is how. How did the King of Fools know that he was the Phantom?

Makoto stared at the ceiling lost in thought, but it was then interrupted by an envelop slipping through his door. Curious to who could've sent the letter, Makoto first took a peek outside but there was no one their. "Huh?" he went back inside and opened the letter. The Luckster's eyes widened as he took the envelops contents, it was a picture... a picture of Komaru tied up and gagged.

Makoto opened the envelop and took out a letter, he unfolded it and read the message that was inside.

 **To Makoto Naegi:**

 **If you want your sister back, I suggest you come to the location enlisted in this letter. I'll be waiting.**

 **From a friend.**

He turned the paper around and found its address, it wasn't far. He looked outside his window and saw that night had come, so it was the perfect time to go. He changed into his assassin outfit got his weapons (except the sword) and left to get Komaru back. Whomever the person was who kidnapped his sister, he wanted them dead.

...

Jin was walking around campus, in his head was the thought of Kei who came after Naegi's head. He found it suspicious, Kei and Makoto never met or at least not that he knew if any meeting regarding the two assassins.

"So do you have anything regarding that man?" a voice made the principal turn. It was Kyoko, she never spoke to him directly in a long while so hearing her speak to him made him look around if there was anything else.

"I-I do." Kyoko knew her father was not who he seemed to be, after all he was a headmaster of a school filled with hunters.

"I'm sure you have your own story regarding the King of Fools, or maybe just more excuses as to why you know him." the lavender haired girl walked away from her father. Jin knew why she said that, after all he was the reason why she became that way... a person with an iron mask.

"Ahh, headmaster Kirigiri!" Jin turned around only to see Sayaka running up to him, her face shows distress.

"What is the matter Ms. Maizono?" Sayaka stops in front of him and tries to catch her breath before responding to the man. "Makoto's-Makoto's gone." Jin's eyes widened at the girl's statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's not in his room. And his window's open." Maizono took out a piece of paper from her pocket, its the letter Makoto had received. Jin took the letter and scanned through it.

"Oh no."

...

Makoto had arrived at the location sent to him, not that it was cliché but it was. It was a small arena for combat, Makoto looked around but the place was empty.

"Where is she?" he said to himself, a feedback of a microphone then echoes throughout the place before a voice replaced the noise. "Well if it isn't my old friend." Makoto eyes widened, that voice he heard was the voice of someone he really ruined, it was Yohei.

"What do you want Yohei?" he asked sarcastically, "Hmm, I was going to get your head..." so he was the one who sent Kei to Hopes Peak, Makoto looked around for the guy, but he couldn't see a door to where he can access his location, wherever that was.

"But now, I've changed my mind. I want you." Makoto shivered at the idea, it was a bit creepy the way Yohei said that phrase.

"So I came here to make a deal." now Makoto was getting somewhere, after all he was here for one thing... Komaru. "Where's my sister Yohei?" there was silence, then a couple of curtains that was in front of the luckster separated revealing Komaru gagged and tied up, next to her was Yohei.

"Komaru!" he tried to run to her, but then a couple of steel bars blocked Makoto's way, "What the?!" a couple of doors then opened around the arena and multiple men came out all holding a weapon of some sort, their eyes washed out like Kei's.

"You want your sister, then beat my army." Kei said with a grin.

All at once the men charged at Makoto, the boy quickly reacted knocking the men out with martial arts, not because he didn't want to kill them but rather because his sister was there. Punching, kicking and even tossing a few of them around as he tried to decrease their numbers.

Despite their efforts to reach the boy, the men were like zombies, slow. If anything was going to beat Makoto it was fatigue. "This isn't as fun, so why don't we take it up a notch." Yohei clicked his fingers, then someone dropped from the ceiling.

"King of Fools." Kei lifted his head to show washed out red eyes. Makoto pulled out one of his knives readying himself for when the assassin attacks.

Kei charges at Makoto and begins to give the boy a flurry of attacks, Makoto does his best to block but the attacks were so quick that it still broke through his defence injuring the luckster significantly. Makoto took one if his knives and threw it at Kei, of course he dodged it with ease but he wasn't able to dodge Makoto's roundhouse kick to his head that caused him to stagger.

Makoto moved away from Kei so that he can examine his wounds, but there was no need he was bleeding all over and most of his energy has been drained from fighting the assassin and the other people around him.

Kei takes this as an opportunity to take the luckster down, he rushed in front of Makoto and punched straight in the gut slightly lifting the boy off his feet, he then quickly moved beside the boy and struck the back of his neck with a powerful chop causing him to hit the floor face first.

Makoto tries to stand up, but he just gets stomped back to the ground. Kei then pulls on Makoto's hair and proceeded to smash Makoto on the floor, the force and speed made the luckster bleed profusely.

Yohei smiled at the sight of dying luckster while Komaru screamed through her gag with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Pulling out one of his hidden knives, Makoto attempted to stab Kei on the side, but the man caught his attack and twisted his arm causing the boy to scream in pain.

"Ahhh~!" Makoto gritted his teeth through the pain but the occasional scream and cough escaped through his lips. Kei lifted Makoto's head only to show his ugly state, with blood oozing out of his forehead and nose. His fingers twitch showing the little life he had.

"Enough, I'm sure that he will no longer be a problem." Yohei commands, Kei lifted the unconscious Makoto and threw him to one of the mindless minions. "Take him to the boat we're done here." The minion holding Makoto nodded as he dragged the boy outside.

Yohei felt proud of his victory, that he couldn't help but laugh maniacally to himself. However his celebration was cut short with Komaru's shouting coming from behind him.

"Mmmph! Mmph!" having enough of her pathetic whimpering and crying Yohei walked over to her, he then raised his hand and slapped Komaru across the face. He then got close to her showing anger in his eyes.

"You better shut the fuck up if you don't wanna end up like your brother bitch." Komaru shook in fear as she watched as Yohei lifted the steel bars then left her there still gagged and tied up.

"Oh and Kei..." Kei looked at his employer who now looked absolutely evil, "When the others arrive kill them all." Kei bowed to him as Yohei walked out of the place, heading to where the unconscious Makoto was.

 **Hey guys just wanted to let you know, that I'm gonna be slower on updates with the chapters from now on. Since I am now hitting writers blocks, so yeah. I'll do my best to try and upload every weekend but I won't promise anything. See you guys next chapter :)**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Hinata's Fight

Makoto was chained up unconscious in a boat, with him was Yohei and a couple of grunts. They started the boat, and left Towa with the luckster. Yohei looked at Makoto and gave out an evil grin.

"Makoto Naegi, you will become my puppet whether you like it or not." he whispered to the unconscious boy.

...

Back over at Hopes Peak, Jin was quickly walking to his car. He had received a text from Kei regarding Naegi's whereabouts, but in truth its Komaru's not Makoto's whereabouts since the assassin had been chained up and was currently sailing with his boss. He had exited the building and was unlocking his car when he heard a couple of voices call out to him.

"Principal Kirigiri!" Jin turned around and saw, Hinata accompanied by one if his classmates Chiaki Nanami.

"Ah, Hinata-kun what is it?" the question was never really needed, the boy already knew that his own sister was kidnapped and his younger brother went to rescue her. "Take me to where my siblings are!" Hinata demanded, Jin was surprised that he knew of the luckster's disappearance, but knowing that Maizono must've told Jin knew there was no point of fighting the boy so he sighed and let the two come with him.

During the drive to the location Jin became curious as to why the Ultimate Gamer was there, so he decided to ask, "Um why is Nanami-san here?" he said looking through the rear-view mirror where the girl is playing on a portable console, "I'm here to just look after Hinata-kun." the girl answered not lifting her head from the console.

...

They arrived at the location and rushed into the place, where they saw Komaru tied up and gagged while Kei stood next to her. Hinata upon seeing her gritted his teeth and rolled his hands into fists. Komaru was relieved to see her brother that she shouted through her gag, Hinata now mad began to walk only to be held back by Jin.

"Let me go!" he shouted, but Jin kept a calm demeanour, "This man is the strongest hunter I know I wouldn't just go and fight him blindly." he advised, Hinata soon calmed down and Jin then stood infront of him.

"Kei! What's going on?!" he asked his old friend, Kei didn't answer he looked at Jin with a blank expression which made Jin worried. Hinata on the other hand became more restless as time passed.

"Where's my brother?!" Hinata shouted, Kei glanced to the boy and saw he needed an answer and stat. "My boss has him." Hinata and Jin became confused at this answer, why would they want Makoto for. "Kei why would your boss want him?" Jin asked, "Because the boss wants him dead, but he can't be killed under orders so he's so going to be reformed I should say." despite the explanation the two hunters were still confused.

"Who is your boss?"

"I work for Yohei Shimura, but he works for the Red Trident." Jin's eyes widened in surprise, Hinata and Nanami were confused as to what that meant.

"Red Trident?" Nanami asked titlting her head to the side, "The most ruthless mafia family in the whole world, they are feared by every assassin except the three kings of the underground and assassins that are strong enough to be recognised by the family as dangerous." Jin explained, though this didn't clear anything up for Nanami, Hinata seemed to get the gist of things.

"And my brother, must've been labelled as dangerous then?" Kei nodded at the younger man, this just made Hinata ball up his fist and grit his teeth. "Where is he?" Hinata said with venom in his voice, Kei and Jin felt the bloodlust that was seeping out of Hinata while Nanami tried to calm him down.

Hinata then shot his head up only to reveal two red eyes in the shaped of crosshairs, Jin knew what that was so he began to sweat slightly, Kei on the other hand seemed to be interested in the change. "Hinata-kun?" Nanami asked slightly worried, but Hinata doesn't answer her and continued to glare at Kei.

"I'll kill you."

Hinata then ran at Kei at full speed anger blinding him of his common sense not to attack an assassin. Hinata threw a punch at Kei but the older man just stepped to the side to dodge the attack, but he didn't account for Hinata's combat prowess so he couldn't see the kick that Hinata launched to his face, it was a direct hit and that made Kei skid backwards.

Kei looked at Hinata again, but this time he saw a shadow behind the boy, it was a shadow of man with long hair and piercing red eyes similar to Hinata's.

Hinata charged once more, Kei pulled out a knife then tried to stab the younger boy but was surprised that he grabbed his hand and bent it to disarm him, with his other hand Hinata grabbed the knfie and slashed Kei across the stomach but Kei just managed to dodge the attack as the knife just grazed him. Jumping back Kei pulls out another knife and charges at Hinata this time, the two then lock their blades before Hinata is disarmed by Kei, taking his chance Kei goes in again to stab Hinata but Hinata dodges to the side then ducks, afterwards he then takes an open palm and pressed hard on Kei's stomach sending flying backwards from the force.

Kei was now on the floor clutching his stomach from the pain, he tried to stand up but was then pushed back down, he looks to see a foot on his wound pressing down on it he gritted his teeth from the pain and glanced upwards to see Hinata staring down at him with his piercing red eyes.

Hinata then began to stomp on Kei's body causing his wound to get worse, Jin and Nanami watched in fear as they saw Kei began to cry out in pain while Hinata continued to stomp on him. He then stopped only to sit on top of Kei and then gave him a series of pucnhes on the face, Hinata punched hard enough that Kei began to bleed after around 5 punches to the nose.

"Hinata-kun stop!" Nanami shouted which got Kei's and Hinata's attention. Hinata looked towards Nanami's direction and saw that she was looking at him with lots of worry, seeng the worried look on her face Hinata looked back at Kei and saw his bloddy messed up face, he stopped his attacks and stood up, he calmed himself down which caused his eyes to return to normal.

Kei stood up in pain, and tried to walk away but he his hit by something on his neck, he touches it and plucked out a dart, he looks back and saw Jin holding a tranquiliser pistol. "Jin..." Kei's vision began to blurr as he then toppled to side unconscious.

Jin sighed and asked Hinata to help him bring Kei into the car, at first the boy was hesistant but agreed.

...

Driving back to Hopes Peak Jin became curious as to Hinata's sudden change, from what he had remembered Hinata was always the boy who had a consistent life in other words he was more average than Makoto in every way.

"Say, Hinata-kun would you mind explaining what happened back there?" Hinata looked at Jin confused but soon realised what he was talking about, "Well how can I put this? I guess that's the results of the Steering Commitee's experiments." Jin did recall something about the Steering Commitee, but didn't really went on to investigate too much as it was safe, or so he thought.

As for Hinata he was just as confused as Jin since that was the first time that the experiments actually did anything to him, for a while he actually thought he must've been a failed candidate.

They arrive back to Hopes Peak where the two men carried Kei to the infirmary where he was patched up by Seiko who was still up.

Afterwards everyone went back to their dorms to rest, Komaru out of safety stayed in Hopes Peak and slept in Nanami's dorm for the night. Hinata was still worried about his younger brother who was in the hands of the most dangerous mafia family in the whole, and anything could've happened.

...

Jin had gone to the cafeteria where Kyoko and Sayaka was up waiting. Kyoko then saw her father had entered the room so she decided to approach him to ask about Makoto.

"Where is he?" Jin turned his head and saw his daughter staring at him with a blank expression, but he knew she wanted answers regarding the luckster. "By the time we had arrived he was gone, all that was there was Kei and Naegi-kun's sister." the prinicipal said with slight guilt regarding the fact that he had not returned with his student.

"Um principal?" Jin then looked at the direction of the voice, he saw Sayaka standing in front of him worried, "Do you know where he could be?" Jin shook his head, but he did know something, "All I know right now, is that the Red Trident has him." Kyoko's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Kyoko said in slight fear though she tried to hide it, "What's the Red Trident?" Sayaka asked not knowing about the mafia, "They're the most dangerous mafia group in the world. If Naegi-kun is with them there's a chance he might not make it alive." Kyoko explained to the idol.

Tears began to well up on Sayaka's eyes as she dropped to her knees while the two Kirigiri's just hung their heads in despair.

 **We all know Naegi's gonna make it, cause if he doesn't then that's the end of the book. Anyways that's all from me, I'll see you all next time.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Escape

A day has passed since the events with Kei had happened and the assassin was bed ridden thanks to the beat down that Hinata had given the man. Jin, Kyoko, Sayaka and Hinata along with Seiko were in the infirmary waiting for Kei to wake up.

It seemed like their prayers were answered as the man began to shuffle and opened his eyes slowly, he looked over at his side where he saw Jin and the others waiting for him all with stern looks. He sat up then placed a hand over his eye, "What happened to me?" he asked, Jin saw that it wasn't the same man from the night before and dropped his guard.

"You were under some drug or something, you attacked us and got one my students captured." Kei looked at Jin confused before suddenly remembering what happened. He saw his memory play again, from Makoto and him versus Hinata, "I'm- I'm so sorry Jin, I got hypnotised by him." Jin leaned closer curious as who Kei was talking about.

"Who hypnotised you, Kei?" Kei looked at Jin then looked down at his hands, "Yohei Shimura." Sayaka and Kyoko's eyes widened while Hinata was confused as to who this person was. "Who's Yohei Shimura?" the older student asked, "He was Enoshima-san's spouse before Naegi-kun intervened and prevented the forced wedding." Kyoko explained to Hinata who just gave a hum as an answer. Jin told the students to leave so that he could have a one on one time with Kei, at first they weren't really sure whether that was safe since Kei could have been acting and if they left Jin he might've gotten himself injured, but nonetheless they followed and left the two men alone.

"Kei, what happened?" Jin asked concerned.

"Yohei had asked me to get him Makoto Naegi, but when I researched on him I found out he was attending your school as well as a top assassin, so I refused. This didn't sit well with Yohei and hypnotised me for days causing me to be his puppet to do what he wants." Kei explained to the other man.

"What does he intend to do to Naegi-kun?" Jin asked again, now that he had the answers regarding Kei's actions he still has no idea why Naegi was captured and taken.

"Your guess is just as good as mine dear friend, but I'm afraid the only thing that pops to mind is that he wants Makoto Naegi to be his puppet like I was." Jin bit the bottom of his lip then his fingernail, it was a problem because if Naegi was an enemy then it would make everything he had planned for him crumble.

"Kei, do you know where they might go?" Kei placed his hand on his chin and began to think he then got an idea.

"Palermo, Italy. That's where one of his base is, I overheard him making plans to go there." Kei answered, Jin nodded and told his old friend to rest while he left the room then headed to class 78's room to give them the news.

Once Jin told the rest of class 78 of the current situation: Junko, Mukuro and Sayaka immediately asked to go, but Jin told them it was far too dangerous for them to travel to Palermo and find Makoto. Mukuro reasoned with the principal saying she can take them on, Jin knew that being the Ultimate Soldier had its merits especially in odd situations like the one they had.

Jin told the soldier he'll think about it and that he'll need to see whether he can pull it off or not, since she was still a student before she was a soldier.

...

Makoto woke up groggy, he groaned and placed his hand on the side of his aching head, his vision was blurry. He stood up and heard the rattling of some chains, he looked down at his hands and saw that he was cuffed. The boy looked around, he wasn't at the warehouse anymore he was in a prison cell, an empty one at that, "What?" he thought to himself, he recalled the events with Kei and remembered that he was ambushed then kncoked out.

A metal door could be heard opening, Makoto went to the front of his cell and looked out the door. His eyes widened in shock when he saw who entered, it was Yohei accompanied by some other men, Yohei walked up to Makoto's cell and grinned when he saw the luckster awake.

"Glad to see you awake, Naegi-kun." he said mockingly, "Where am I Yohei?" Makoto asked glaring at the other boy, "Why, you're in Palermo in Italy." Makoto jumped at the answer, how was in Italy when a few hours ago he was in Japan? His question was quickly answered by Yohei who just kept on pumping sleeping gas whenever the luckster would begin to stir in the plane.

"Now then, I would to keep talking but I have matters to attend to. Enjoy your stay." Yohei left the room leaving a guard to look after Makoto.

Makoto looked out of the window of his cell and saw that he was somewhere high overlooking the sea. He sighed and decided to plan out his escape, it wasn't really hard to get out of the cell since Yohei was dumb enough to leave his hands free to grab anything, but his challenge was what was beyond his cell.

Hours passed and Makoto kept on planning how his plan was going to work, at first he thought of going to Yohei and cutting his head off, but he was in enemy territory which meant he was probably well guarded plus the fact that the luckster didn't have any of his equipment and he doesn't know where they're kept was another factor. His train of thought is then broken when he heard some shuffling and groaning, he looks up to see somethong moving in the cell across from his, though he couldn't really make out what it was since it was covered.

The covers moved and dropped to the floor revealing a boy with short dark blue hair and dark green eyes, he looked tired and was wearing a ripped up shirt and pants, he was barefoot with shackles on his ankles. "Hey." the luckster called out, the boy turned to Naegi but was too groggy to even see him clearly, "Who- are you?" the boy asked tired. Makoto introduced himself while the boy introduced himself as Cairo. Weird name was all Makoto thought but shrugged it off.

"Why are you here?" Cairo asked now starting to get a clear picture, "I angered someone and now here I am." Makoto didn't want to give much away, which made Cairo just give a confusing expression, "You?" Makoto shot back, "I was kidnapped along with some of my friends, or rather members of my family." Makoto narrowed his eyes in question, family? He knew it didn't mean blood, so the conclusion was that Cairo was part of a mafia as well.

The door opened again, a guard entered the room with two plates of food he placed them each at the cell before leaving again. Makoto and Cairo shared some small talk while eating, Cairo's eyes were no longer blurry and could get a clear look at the luckster, Makoto was still thinking of an escape route before he overheard a conversation outside the room.

"Finally I can take a break." one of the grunts said, "By the way have you heard? New equipment is being delivered tomorrow." Makoto's ears immediately locked on at the mention of delivery, this meant that a truck is coming and that meant an escape route.

"Once the thing is signed off, we can get new guns. How many trucks are coming tomorrow?" Makoto was starting to think these guys are really dumb for talking about these things while he was still around, "One, its just guns." one was still enough for the luckster, all he had to do was get out of the cell. Good thing his hands were free.

"Too easy, Yohei."

...

The next day the luckster was awoken with the loud sound of banging of the cell, he shot up only to see Yohei standing in front of him with a smirk. "Had a nice sleep, Naegi-kun?" Makoto glared at him while groaning, "Isn't too early for you princess?" Yohei merely chuckled at Makoto's remark, he was about to say something before a grunt whispered something to him.

"I see. Well then Naegi-kun I have matters to attend to so if you don't mind..." without saying another word Yohei left the cells and left Makoto alone, Cairo also woke up he yawned and stretched then rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey." Makoto called out to Cairo, "Hmm?" Cairo responded half asleep, "Wanna get out of here?" Cairo's eyes shot wide open as he nodded frantically, "Alright then."

Makoto rattled the iron bars, while shouting for the guards. One of them entered the room furious by the noise, "What?!" Makoto hanged his head while the grunt kept on shouting demanding for an answer, what caught the grunt off guard was Makoto's quick hands wrapping around his head then slamming it on the iron bars knocking him out. When the grunt slid on the floor, Makoto grabbed the keys and unlocked his shackles before his cell then went over to Cairo's cell and did the same.

Makoto took the knocked out grunt's gun and a switch knife he was carrying. They both snuck out of the room and into the halls of the house.

Sticking close to the walls, Makoto used the shadows to hide himself and Cairo. They got to a corner where Makoto stopped his follower and looked over to see a grunt pacing down the halls, he saw a potted plant big enough to hide behind, he silently tells Cairo to wait while he goes to hide behind the plant, he looks over to see the grunt walking up to him. He waited for a while until the grunt passed him before making his move, once the man has passed the luckster he quickly ran up to the guy and kicked the back of his knees causing the grunt to kneel down; then taking the knife Makoto stabbed the man in his neck killing him instantly.

Once the corpse fell Makoto signalled to Cairo that its safe, without hesitation Cairo ran to Makoto and the two made their way out.

Makoto noticed that this place is not that well guarded than he thought, no cameras or smart grunts as one by one Makoto somehow picked them off easily.

They exited the place via the garage, but they were still very sneaky they looked out and saw the delivery truck everyone was talking about, Yohei was there signing the clipboard so it wasn't a good time to act, "Ok, we have to get there quickly and quietly, can you do that?" Makoto asked Cairo, the boy nodded as they both waited for the perfect opportunity. Yohei finished his signing and turned his back, quickly the two escapees moved behind the truck and entered it then hid behind some boxes.

...

Back at Japan Kei had recovered was now with class 78 apologising for attack them, "I am deeply sorry, I wasn't myself." he said bowing to the students, "I guess its ok then, it wasn't really your fault." Leon said scratching the back of his head, "Speak for yourself!" Mondo shouted in anger, "I'm gonna get back at this guy!" Kei knew there was no other way to calm his anger so he just awaited the hit, Mondo walked up Kei cracking his knuckles and red with fury. Mondo pulled his arm back with his balled up fist, but he was stopped by someone, Mondo looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Taka who stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at the other male, "You shouldn't hit someone who is innocent!" Taka told him, "Innocent?! He attacked us!" he shouted, "But- he was under someone's influence so it isn't fair to say that." Mondo looked over to his side and saw that the voice came from Chihiro. Admitting defeat Mondo lowered his hand and went to the back of the classroom.

"Jin are they the newest addition of assassins in training?" Kei asked his friend, "Yes, but the one who got captured Makoto Naegi is already an assassin." this got Kei's curiosity, "Oh? Is that so?" Jin nodded and explained Makoto's identity to Kei, of course this surprised the man as it was unbelievable to think a boy around 17 was already an assassin.

"Jin..." Kei called out, "If I get Makoto Naegi back here, can I ask for a favour?" Jin was curious as to what the favour that he asked him, the answer shocked him and the rest of class 78.

"I wanna make him disciple."

End~

 **Let's end it there for now, there really is nothing from me so I'll see you all next time.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27 - Runaways

Makoto and Cairo were now hiding behind some boxes that had left Yohei's base, Cairo was taking a nap while Makoto merely pondered his situation, he's going to need Cairo to do the talking since he doesn't know Italian. Now that he thought about it, Cairo knew Japanese did somebody teach him? Now was not the time, he had to return to his current problem, his clothes and money for shelter and food.

"No good. I guess I have to steal then." Makoto flinched at the thought of stealing, despite being an assassin the luckster would still have some of his morals in check, which is why he killed specific types of people.

He then heard something crash into the truck which also woke up Cairo, he looked up from the boxes and saw a hook latched unto the door.

"Uh oh." the back door got yanked off, which then a black car drove near it and a guy in a suit jumped into the back of the truck, Makoto figured it was from Yohei who found out that he had escaped. Signaling Cairo to lay low, Makoto took out the switch knife he had waited for the man to get close when the man did Makoto stabbed him on the leg causing the man to fall on his knees, then taking out his gun Makoto aimed at the man'd head before pulling the trigger.

Makoto looked out of the truck and saw another man about to shoot as well, quickly taking cover Makoto managed to just dodge a couple of bullets. He waited until the man had ran out of bullets before getting out of cover and returned fire, he shot the man got hit straight in the head and the car swiveled and crashed.

Sighing in relief Makoto took the dead grunt's wallet and gun while giving Cairo the one he just used.

...

Back at Hopes Peak, Jin and Kei are returning to class 78. The two have decided that Kei would get Makoto back, but knowing class 78 Jin knew its either they compromise now than let the kids sneak their way to Makoto. The two men had arrived and saw that everyone was there just staring at them, "Is there something wrong everyone?" Jin asked curious as to why the students were just staring at them.

"Have you thought about our deal?" Junko asked the principal, Jin remembered Mukuro would go to get Makoto with Kei, "Yes, and after much thought I guess it wouldn't hurt. Since Kei is there." He looked over to his friend who just nodded.

The whole class smiled and some nodded, Mukuro stood up and left the room to go pack her stuff her sister followed behind her.

"You seemed to have become softer Jin." Kei commented, "Is working with kids making you this way?" Jin chuckled at the comments, "Who knows, but all I know is; Naegi-kun has brought everyone here together."

Mukuro and Junko are currently in their room packing Mukuro's stuff for travel to Palermo. Mukuro is currently just looking over her equipment while Junko is preparing her clothes. "So, how long do you think you're going to be there, Mukuro-nee-san?" Junko asked holding up a bra, "Don't know, Makoto could be anywhere in Palermo." Mukuro replied.

"Nee-san, you'll bring him back won't you?" Mukuro stopped and looked at her sister who now had a sad face, Mukuro stood up and hugged her little sister while stroking her head. "I will don't worry."

The two have finished packing Mukuro's stuff up, so they went to the front of the school where Kei was waiting with a black car, he saw the two girls and asked Mukuro if she was ready, nodding in response Mukuro hopped in the car and waved to her sister as she left the school with Kei.

...

A couple of men looked at the missing door of the truck that had delivered their weapons to Yohei and saw the bullet holes, as well as the door missing from the truck!

"You say someone attacked you?" an employee said to the driver, "Yeah." they all scratched their heads as to why the truck was attacked so suddenly. What they didn't see was Makoto and Cairo sneaking out of the facility and into the city.

The two runaways climbed over a wall and ended up outside, as to not look suspicious the two had stolen clothes from the delivery facility, though Makoto was not proud at this.

Makoto took a red hoodie and topped it off with a grey jacket, black jeans and a pair of red sneakers. Cairo took blue jeans white and red sneakers, his top consisted of a plain grey t-shirt and a sports jacket.

"Let's get going." Makoto said. Cairo nodded and the two left the area.

Makoto had learned during their time together that Cairo is half Japanese and had spent some of time in Japan, hence why he knew the language fluently. He had also told the luckster that he had arrived to Italy with a friend and that they were saved by their master. Oh that the boy was a year younger than him.

"What about you? What's you story?" Cairo asked Makoto, the luckster had explained his backstory which made Cairo kinda feel bad that Makoto had go through that.

"Do you still remember what your parents looked like?" Cairo asked quietly, but Makoto still heard him, "Yeah, I do, they looked like..." before Makoto could have described his parent's to Cairo an image of a woman who had short orange hair had invaded Makoto's mind, what's even more confusing was that she looked familiar to the young assassin.

"Wha-?" Makoto had stopped in his tracks after the quick image appeared, Cairo had noticed the luckster stopped and looked at him worried, "You ok?" Makoto quickly responded that he was and the two continued to walk away.

...

That same night Makoto and Cairo had found a small motel to stay. Using the money Makoto had taken from the grunt that attacked him in the truck, the two managed to get a room for a single night, but their problem now was that: they didn't have money left for food.

"Well we got a room, a bed and a shower. But..." Makoto was cut off by the sound of a stomach grumbling, he looked towards Cairo's direction and saw him clutching his stomach.

"Sorry." Cairo's stomach grumbled again making the boy embarrased, Makoto sighed and pondered for a way to earn some cash, but all of his ideas wouldn't work. One he was a young man so dong a business was impossible; two without his equipment becoming an assassin was also out of the question; and three he had no experience on Italy so the territories are new to him, giving him a disadvantage.

Makoto sighed and just thought he'll sleep it off, but he knew that by morning both him and Cairo would be so hungry that both of their stomach would grumble.

...

Over at Yohei's HQ the young man, is currently drowining his sorrows and frustration in alcohol. He cursed and tossed bottles of wine all around the place that it frightened some of his men, "I underestimated him!" he said to no one, "Why was I such a fool?!" he gulped down another glass of wine then quickly poured himself another, "I will find that bastard assassin and I'll scalp him myself!"

The door's to his study then opened which tore him away from his thoughts, he looked towards the door's direction and saw an older woman no less than her 20s entering the room wearing a red cocktail dress her brown hair flowing down her black and her light chocolate brown eyes shimmering from the light of the room.

"My aren't we in a bad mood." the woman teasingly commented. Taking another quick drink of wine Yohei placed the glass on the table and began to tidy himself up. "Why are you here?" he asked regaining some of his composure, "I heard from the guards, that you were here destroying wine bottles and swearing to no end." she replied with fake worry.

"Is it because of that boy you kidnapped?" Yohei didn't answer, so she assumed it was right. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chin then lifted his face to align their eyes, "Would like some help relieving stress?" she said casually, yet her eyes showed nothing but lust.

"Use me."

Without any hesistation Yohei pushed her into the sofa and pressed her down. She looked into his hungry eyes before smiling and leaning close to him whispering, "Make me your slut, my king."

Yohei went into overdrive as he pressed their lips and began to ravage the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He lifted her dress revealing the lingerie she was wearing and began to rub her thigh then the nub of her private entrance, she moaned in the kiss while Yohei began to rub harder and faster making her moist.

Yohei separated from her then grabbed her dress ripping it apart then he did the same with her bra and panties. Then taking her breast into his mouth began to suck ferociously like an animal leaving her to moan at the feeling, he did this while playing with her as well.

After a while he had stopped, and took of his pants revealing his member. The woman licked her lips and went close to it then began to rub it before taking it into her mouth, she sucked it quickly and played with herself at the same time. It didn't take long for Yohei to have released himself while she was still in the middle of sucking it causing his juices to force itself down her throat.

She swallowed his juices then laying back on the sofa the woman presented herself to him her eyes filled with lust, while Yohei's were showing hunger. "Come my king."

Without a second thought Yohei had inserted his entire member into her causing her to jolt backwards and her eyes rolled back into their sockets.

She had no power over him, so she just let him ravage her like a toy, a concubine whose role is to only please their beastly king. She moaned loudly as Yohei pounded and rammed her insides, she knew what her role was, which was one of the reason why his harsh methods of making love to her she enjoyed.

Yohei had finally released himself and collapsed. Taking a few deep breaths she sat up and looked over the sleeping boy, she smiled. She got what she had wanted.

She was cunning, she never did it to relieve his stress: It was her fetish to have someone rape her, she wanted to experiences both pain and pleasure at the same time, only that can get her turned on. So when she had heard that Yohei was frustrated she had taken her chance, all this woman wanted was someone to dominate her and use her not as a person but as a toy for pleasure.

...

The next day had rolled in, Makoto woke up to the sound of two stomachs grumbling his and Cairo's. "So much for sleeping it off." he complained in his head.

Being hungry was painful, everyone was able to eat while the two boys were hobbling their way though town clutching their stomachs in pain. While walking through the town weakened by their current situation Makoto still managed to spot two agents that were working for Yohei, he stopped in his tracks making Cairo stop as well.

"What's wrong Naegi-kun?" Makoto didn't answer but instead pointed in front of them where the two guards were, Cairo followed the direction of where he was pointing and saw the two grunts turn to their direction before pointing at them. "Uh-oh." Makoto grabbed Cairo's arm and began to pull him as they ran away.

It was now a chase as the two hungry boys ran through the city being pursued by two agents, trying to outrun them was impossible considering the fact that they were weak, so he would just try to lose them through the tight alleys. Pulling Cairo into an alleyway the climbed over a fence then continued to make their way into the maze of tight roads.

The two agents saw the two climb the fence and followed them, they were hot on their trail, they were just within arms reach and it seemed that way when Makoto's luck played on their favour. They cornered them into a dead end.

"Just my luck." Makoto and Cairo turned to the two agents who had pulled their guns out and was aiming at them, in retaliation the two younger boys pulled out their guns and aimed back.

One of the agents spoke up, but since it was in Italian Makoto couldn't understand so he looked to Cairo who translated for him, "He said that we should just come quietly so that we can still keep our heads." Cairo translated, Makoto looked back at the two men not dropping his gun.

"How good's your aim?" Makoto asked Cairo not taking his eyes of the two agents, "Uhh, I've barely shot anything before." Cairo admits, "Oh boy." Makoto sighs, he was darting his eyes for ways to escape or things to drop on the two agents but nothing.

Bang! Bang!

Out of nowhere the two agents were shot dead by someone, turning their heads toward the direction of the shooter the two boys saw a girl wearing a skin tight suit with black silky hair holding a sniper rifle.

"Who's she?" Makoto asked lifting an eyebrow, Cairo's eyes widen in surprise as a wide smile appeared on his face.

"A friend."

 **I have a secret I've been holding unto chapters for a while so I can make more during the week without worrying of being behind schedule and regularly update every week. But since I'm going on another break from the fic (since I'm doing them in sets) I'm just gonna use them all.**

 **Also I'll be honest the 'lemon' scene was not planned it just happened. That's all from me and I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Rendezvous

After their rescue, the girl took the two hungry boys back to her apartment and fed them. "Thanks for the food, Carla." Cairo asked the girl with black silky hair and jewel like purple eyes, "No problem, anything for a friend." Carla replied taking their finished plates away. "Were you looking for Cairo?" Makoto asked, Carla came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea, she placed it down the table before pulling a chair and sitting in between the boys.

"Yes and no." she answered confusing Makoto, "My original mission was to take out the head of the red trident in this area. But after we got intel that Cairo got captured they made it my mission to find him as well." she explained, "I'm sorry for putting you in a tough spot Carla." Cairo lowered his head in shame knowing he got caught, "Don't be so hard on yourself, you're not trained to be out fighting so they made you their prey, if anything it was dirty to target you." she reassured rubbing Cairo's back in the process.

Makoto smiled at the little scene that unfolded in front of him, but now his question was that how was he gonna get home?

Carla's phone then rang out of nowhere snapping everyone back into reality, standing up from her chair Carla answered the call and left the room to talk in private leaving Makoto and Cairo alone. "You sure do have good friends Cairo." Makoto complimented, "Yeah I do, don't I?" Cairo replied with a small smile.

Carla returned inside, "Was it the boss?" Cairo asked, Carla nodded in response "Yep, you two better get changed to suitable clothes we've been called in." she said, she went into a room and went back out holding two different smart outfits.

One was a normal black suit matched with a black tie while the other was a similar except of a jacket it was a vest.

Carla gave them two them the outfits with Naegi gaining the normal suit and Cairo gaining the one with the vest. She went into her own room to get changed.

After a while she came out wearing a black suit similar to Makoto's except without a tie, "Ok let's go." Carla ordered, the two boys nodded and followed Carla outside where a sedan was waiting for them. Getting in they began to make their way back to where Carla and Cairo's boss was waiting.

"So where is your base?" Makoto asked, "The main branch is in Venice but right now everyone is gathering at the branch here." Carla explained.

The ride was going well, until three cars began to hone in on them, "Ma'am we've got company." the driver informed; Carla, Naegi and Cairo looked out the back window and saw that it was Yohei's men. "Any guns or weapons here?" Makoto asked, Carla nodded at the luckster before pulling a briefcase underneath the driver's seat, she opened the case which revealed a pistol with a couple of frag grenades.

"Keep driving." Makoto told the driver, then taking one of the grenades and unpinning it, Makoto tossed it out of the window causing one of the cars to explode. Carla took the pistol then leaned out the window to shoot the cars. She got one the drivers which caused the car to spin out of control and crash.

One of the grunts then leaned out of the car with a rocket launcher and fired a missile at them, "Turn!" Carla commanded, the driver quickly moved the car to the side just dodging the rocket, "Carla shoot this grenade." Makoto said, Carla nodded and leaned out the window again, Makoto quickly threw the grenade without actually looking and as it got close Carla took her shot which hit bulls eye.

The explosion took the car out which made everyone sigh in relief, but they knew this might be in the news later on.

...

They arrived at the base which was a large mansion on the other side of Palermo, just within its outskirts.

Everyone got out and entered the place where a woman with blonde hair and rather pale skin matched with sky blue eyes was waiting for them, with her is a girl with black hair and violet eyes, her petite body and gothic lolita outfit made her look like a doll.

"Glad to see you safe Cairo." the blonde haired woman said, "Thank you Miss Rose." Cairo replied with a polite bow.

Makoto then heard a couple of footsteps he glanced towards the sounds direction and his eyes grew in shock when he saw who it was... it was Kei. Quickly taking his gun out Makoto aimed at Kei only for nearly everyone to aim their guns at him.

"Everyone put your guns down!" Ordered Miss Rose, "Judging by your reaction towards Kei must mean you're Makoto Naegi am I correct?" Makoto looked at her and nodded, "Do not worry I am aware of your situation and I assure you that Kei is no longer under the influence of any mind control." Makoto didn't believe her, but after looking into Kei's eyes he saw that she was telling the truth so he relaxed and put his gun away.

"I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Elena Rose and this here is my apprentice Anna Rose." Elena introduced her and the doll like girl named Anna.

"Naegi-kun." Makoto faced Kei who was now on his knees bowing to him, "I humbly apologise for what I have done to you and your friends as well as your family, I understand if you would like to punch me if it helps." Makoto slowly walked towards Kei which made everyone nervous as to what the luckster was going to do. Luckily it wasn't anything bad instead he reached his hand out to him, "I can't really blame you for what you've done after all you weren't yourself." Makoto said with a small smile, Kei took his hand and stood up with a smile as well.

"Makoto?" another voice entered, Makoto looked past Kei and saw Mukuro standing behind him with tears forming in her eyes, she quickly ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Mukuro?! You're here as well?" the girl cried in his chest, she really missed him, Makoto smiled at the crying girl before petting her lovingly to calm her down, "I missed you." Mukuro whispered, Makoto kissed her head while still rubbing it.

...

Afterwards Naegi and Cairo shared their story with the others, "So there are others still trapped?" Elena asked, Cairo nodded in response, "I see, thank you Cairo and Naegi-kun for this. Now we can advance to where Yohei Shimura is and take him out."

"Wait."

Everyone turned to the voice of Makoto who was looking down at the floor, "I want to help. Yohei is my target as well." Makoto voiced out, "What makes you think you can handle him? You just got lucky is all?" everyone then turned their heads to Anna who was staring blankly at Makoto, "Hey Anna, that's not nice." Cairo told the girl, "Cairo, remember what happened to us when we first arrived here?" Anna asked, Cairo nodded at her indicating he did, "We constantly got chased by the police because you were stealing." Anna nodded, she then turned her attention back to Naegi.

"We've been through hell, what gives you the right to take our target?" Makoto stayed quiet for a few seconds before replying.

"He hurt my friends and family, that makes him my target as well. This isn't just revenge I don't want someone like him to stay alive. That's my oath to myself as an assissin, that anyone who uses their power for bloodshed and personal gain are scum. " he answered making Kei and Mukuro smile.

"I can vouch for him as well Elena. He is the second most wanted assassin in Japan." Cairo and the others (except Mukuro) looked at Makoto with shock. What did Kei say?

"Se-second mo-most wanted?" Cairo stuttered while shakely pointing at Makoto, "That's why he was so good back there with his shooting." Carla thought. Elena had a small smile while Anna just couldn't believe it.

"If I know any better, then that means you are the Phantom." Makoto rubbed the back of his head and laughed embarrasedly, "Yeah that's correct." everyone now had their eyes open wide with mouths parted in surprise.

"Well if that's the case, then the Rose family will aid you." Elena spoke, "Actually its me that's assisting you. But thank you miss Rose."

...

Makoto was given his own room to rest, along with the room he was given a suitcase that consisted of his equipment and costume, "Guess they knew that I would lose my stuff." closing the case Makoto then collapsed on the bed.

He then heard a couple of knocks coming from his door, "Its open." the door opened and Mukuro peeked her head in, "Mukuro? What's up?" Mukuro entered the room and walked up to the luckster who was now sitting up, but she didn't say anything, Makoto tilted his head sideways confused as to why she was silent.

All of sudden she then pushed him down on the bed, "Mukuro?!" Makoto asked surprised, "Makoto, do it with me." she said before kissing him, she then began to strip her shirt off.

Makoto knew she must've need this, after all she did miss him, she gently pushed Mukuro away then showed his warm smile to her, "No need to rush Mukuro. I'm not going anywhere this time." Makoto leaned forward and connected their lips before pinning Mukuro down on the bed.

Afterwards it just escalated from their. Good thing, no one was around at the time.

...

Afterwards on that same night everyone had gathered at the lobby of the hideout. "Everyone tonight we go to the Red Trident and free our family members and end their tyranny." Elena spoke out, "Seems like a speech for a revolution or something." Mukuro commented as she listened to Elena, "Well... aren't they hunters? It only makes sense right?" Makoto explained.

"Are you two ready?"

The two turned their heads and saw Kei dressed up as the king of fools. "Yeah." Makoto answered, "Good tonight, Yohei Shimura will die." Kei said in a cold tone.

"Tonight it ends."

 **I've got nothing to say, See ya!**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Devil's Hunt

The car's of the Rose's family drove through the night filled with armed men and women, on one of the cars in the front was the assassins, Kei, Makoto and Mukuro. "So this ain't a normal assassination?" Mukuro asked, she was fully armed with daggers and guns, it was the same for the two males with her. "Yeah, its going to be full on raid. No need to be sneaky." Kei explained

"Since the Rose family will barge in guns blazing they're expecting us to go ahead along with Anna and Elena." Makoto thought out loud, this earned him a nod from Kei, "That's right, since us three has a lot of experience they need us beyond the frontlines."

"I'll do my best." Mukuro said with determination.

"Everyone we are nearing the target." Elena's voice echoed through speakers. "Ok let's get ready." Kei said making the two nod.

...

Over at Yohei, he could be seen drinking a large amount alcohol, "Sir!" a grunt said running into the room nervous and scared. "What?" Yohei slurred clearly drunk from constantly drinking, "We-we got attacked!" the man exclaimed, Yohei stayed silent but his grunts could be heard before he finally spoke again, "Tell everyone... to kill them all!" with a nod the grunt ran out of the room and Yohei began to walk to a closet where he had a sword kept inside.

The cars had bombarded the front gates and now it was a full blown shoot out, Anna wearing a skin tight suit armed with guns and knives was with Elena taking cover.

Makoto and the others soon joined them, then they advanced into the house along with a couple of Elena's men. A couple of red trident tried to block them but Anna and Makoto quickly disposed of them.

Advancing into the house the group encountered a man with spiky blonde hair wearing a red fur coat armed with a metal bat, "Oi, I ain't letting you get any further." he spat at them. "You four go, I'll deal with him." Elena ordered stepping forward, "What no we can't just leave mistress." Anna argued, "Anna go with them." Elena ordered once more not tearing her view from the man. With a nod Anna and the others advanced, Kei and Elena gave each other a quick glance and nod.

The man let the others go he then grinned and began to laugh, "You must be insane girl. You won't last with me." he said with confidence, "We'll see about that." Elena countered before taking out her pistol and cocking it ready.

They moved through the dark halls and turned a corner where a buff looking man was waiting for them his face showed no emotion and was armed with several grenades, "As lord Yohei's follower I shall not let you past." he said getting into a fighting pose. "I shall be his opponent." Mukuro offered preparing her daggers, "Can we count on you?" Kei asked and Mukuro responded with a nod. The other three tried to get past the man but he attacked them, Mukuro quickly moved and stabbed the man in the arm, "I'm your opponent."

They continued to advance when they then dodged several knives, then a woman with long purple hair in a ponytail wearing a suit appeared out of the shadows.

"You will not go any further." she said then showing several knives on her hands. "You two go I will deal with her." Kei said preparing his weapons, a dagger and his hidden blade, "Naegi-kun take this." he held out a chained sickle and signalled for Makoto to take it.

"What?" the luckster asked confused, "Just do it." not asking anymore Makoto fished it out of his hands and continued with Anna.

They were nearing the target but they then felt tremendous bloodlust overwhelm them, stopping in their tracks they jumped back to dodge the two blades that would've lodged themselves on the two's heads.

A man wearing a black sleeveless shirt with two scabbards on his back and two holsters on his hips landed on the hilt of the blades, his messy long hair covered his eyes which covered the madness in his eyes, he darted his sight between the two before locking into Anna and licking his lips. "Fresh meat." he hissed with a grin while looking at Anna.

"What a creep." she whispered, "You go." she then turned to Makoto, "What I can't leave you with him." he argued, "I'll be fine besides your target is Yohei Shimura." Makoto was hesitant but followed her order and left leaving Anna with the man. She did a few breaths before taking a dagger and gun then readying herself she charged at the man and swung her blade.

...

Makoto had reached the end of the place a large chamber where the only source of light was the moonlight that beamed through the windows, it was empty except for the man that stood in the middle it.

He wore a red suit and had a red sword with him, "Welcome Naegi-kun." he spoke out, Makoto felt no bloodlust but could tell he was dangerous.

"Yohei..." the man stepped forward to reveal Yohei's messy hair, bloodshot eyes and crazed expression, "Hahaha! To think you would return to me! You must really want to die!" he bellowed, Makoto readied himself as Yohei unsheathed his sword and charged at the luckster.

Taking one of his daggers Makoto blocked the attack then pushed Yohei back, he then took out another dagger and charged at Yohei, the other took his sword and slashed making the two blades clash.

...

Elena was shooting several shots at the man who was jumping around, he got close to Elena and struck her side with the bat, she coughed out some saliva and staggered. She then leaped out of the way to avoid the bat hitting her again when the man attempted to hit her to the ground.

She quickly took a couple more shots, but the man blocked them with his bat, he then charged at her again swinging erratically, Elena managed to dodge most of them but was then hit when he swung backwards hitting her the side of her head. She topples to the side with blood streaming down her cheek, "Ha! You're not as good as I thought you were Elena Rose, I would've thought that the head of the Rose family had more to give."

The man then took his bat and was about slam Elena, but she took out a small revolver she had hidden and with one quick move she shot both of his kneecaps causing him to shout in pain and drop his weapon, the man dropped and clutched his knees which was now spurting blood all over the place.

Elena stood back up and taking her revolver she aimed her gun at the man's hand, he looked up at her in fear and saw her cold sky blue eyes glow in the moonlight, "Ple-please... spare me." he begged but it was no use as Elena pulled the trigger back and blood painted the floor.

...

The buff man swung his arms at Mukuro who ducked under it and slashed his side with her knives, he began to bleed but it didn't faze him, so when Mukuro turned around she was met with his fist which sent her to fly backwards.

She stood back up and rolled to the side to dodge the man charging at her, he then swung at her several times only then strike the girl on her stomach, Mukuro coughed out some blood but was then grabbed and tossed unto a wall.

Mukuro stood up using the wall as support but was then pinned to it by the man grabbing her neck. "Gah!" she gagged as the man tightened his grip, she then glanced downwards where she saw the grenades he had strapped on his waist.

She then had an idea.

Making her hand linger to one of the grenades without getting noticed she pulled the pin, the man felt the pin come off and loosened his grip on Mukuro.

Taking her opening she kicked the man away and quickly moved away before hitting the ground and covering her head from the explosion that also engulfed the man.

After the explosion subsided Mukuro raised her head only to see the entire hall burnt and several pieces of the man scattered all over the place. Elena then came running around the corner and saw the state of the area, "Wha-?" she asked slightly terrified.

"No time let's proceed." Mukuro said earning a nod from the older woman.

...

The woman and Kei were exchanging blows of their blades, with sparks flying off of them. "You're not bad." Kei complimented her, but she took out a knife from her sleeve and swung at Kei, luckily the assassin was quick on his feet as he jumped back just barely avoiding the tip of the blade.

When Kei had stopped the woman charged at him and began to stab him, but again Kei just dodged her attacks, he then took his own knife then struck her blade, disarming her.

The woman jumped back and showed more knives re-arming herself, "This is getting ridiculous." Kei complained. He relaxed himself and closed his eyes, the woman taking her chance charged at Kei only to stop in the middle of her tracks, she felt it... his bloodlust emanating from him. Kei opened his eyes only to reveal them to be blood red, much darker than Makoto's as well.

"Wha-what?" the woman stuttered as she began to move back in fear, what she saw was the manifestation of Kei's bloodlust. It was majestic yet terrifying. An angel with black wings wearing a dirtied white cloak that hid its face floated behind Kei, its hand was bony and had black skin with sharp long nails. The depiction of the angel of death itself.

"I'll end this quickly." Kei said coldly. In one mere second the room chilled and the woman's breath was trapped in her lungs, she was suffocating from his mere aura.

Without hesitation Kei took his own blade and swiped it across the woman's body, she was cut half as she dropped to floor unconscious.

Elena and Mukuro ran to where Kei was and saw the woman on the floor unconscious, "What happened to her?" Mukuro asked, "She saw a nightmare and fainted." Mukuro was still confused but Elena understood what he meant by that. "Let's keep going." Elena ordered and the two nodded as they all proceeded.

...

Anna was dodging the swords of the crazed man, he was laughing maniacally as he swung the blades at Anna and ripping some of her clothes. "I can see it... skin." he hissed as he continued to swipe his blades. Anna jumped back and shot a couple of bullets at the man but he merely ducked beneath them and charged at Anna.

He dug the hilt of his blade into Anna's stomach causing her cough out some blood, but she held her ground and took her blade then slashing the man but with his battle senses he dodged it causing only a graze to appear, so Anna took her gun and quickly fired a shot at his stomach. It was a direct hit the bullet plunged itself into the man causing to step back and continuously cough blood.

He dropped to his knees clutching the wound when he then felt the cold barrel of the gun touch his forehead. He looked up and saw Anna looking down at him with cold dead eyes.

"See you later... freak"

She pulled the trigger and dug the bullet into his head killing him instantly.

Afterward Anna took a breath relief she then heard the footsteps of the others quickly approaching her, when they all arrived they saw Anna with the dead body. "Are you alright?" Elena asked, "Yes mistress." with a nod they made their way into the hideout where at the end where Makoto was.

 **That's all for now next chapter will be the end of this arc then I will take another small break from this fanfic to finish other works but I will get back to this. That's all.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Devil's fall

Makoto and Yohei exchange strikes as their blades echoes throughout the chamber, sparks fly off from the blades and grunts came from the two as they continued to parry each other's attacks. Yohei slashed Makoto's head but the luckster dropped and swiped Yohei off the floor causing him to fall to the floor, Makoto took his gun and shot at the fallen Yohei but the latter rolled to the side and avoided the bullets.

Quickly getting back up, Yohei charged at Makoto again roaring, he attempted to stab and slash to the assassin but with quick movements Makoto dodged most of them, but some managed to graze his cheek and legs.

Yohei then went for a larger swing which Makoto took as an opportunity to cut Yohei at his side, taking his knife Makoto quickly dashed towards Yohei and cut his side, as blood poured from his side, Yohei clutched his wound and turned to Makoto fury in his eyes. The luckster turned back to him and readied himself for another attack.

Clearly out of his mind Yohei roared once more as he charged at Makoto again.

Swinging his blade Yohei threw a flurry of attacks at the luckster, but in a quick moment the deranged man took his free hand and gripped Makoto's face then slammed him hard on the floor!

Makoto tried to kick his way out but Yohei hindered his movements by digging his blade in Makoto's hand earning him a scream from the luckster, "Hahaha! Scream louder Naegi-kun!" Yohei exclaimed with a deranged grin. Gritting his teeth Makoto took his hidden blade and stabbed Yohei making his grip loosen up, Makoto then forced himself up and head-butted Yohei pushing him back.

Makoto took the blade out of his hand and stood back up with ragged breath, his wounded hand twitched from the pain as blood dripped down his fingertips. "Damn it! It hurts!" Makoto cursed in his head as he attempted to move his hand.

"You..." Yohei hissed as he stood up holding his now bleeding forehead, "I'll kill you." Makoto wasn't threatened, he knew that Yohei was lost in rage so he knew exactly how to use that against him.

Makoto then took out the chain sickle that Kei gave him and went on a battle stance, "I'd like to see you try." Yohei chuckled as he ran up to Makoto, but he didn't attack him instead he rolled pass him and picked Makoto's knife up.

Not hesitating Yohei pounced at Makoto as the they locked weapons, Yohei then stepped on Makoto's foot making the boy flinch Yohei then head-butted Makoto.

The luckster staggered backwards while Yohei charged at him again, he grazed Makoto's neck as the luckster rolled to the side, then taking the sickle he threw at Yohei. It went past Yohei which made the guy think that Makoto had miss, but that wasn't the case.

Tugging on the chain Makoto changed the sickle's projectory to the side making it and the chain wrap around Yohei's neck, when it did Makoto pulled Yohei towards him and kicked him across the face.

Once on the ground Yohei saw his sword was within arm's reach, grabbing the sword Yohei quickly stood up and swung his blade but in a quick rush of his hand Makoto had caught Yohei's hand and bent it to disarm him.

As the blade fell Makoto grabbed it and stabbed Yohei with it.

Elena and the others arrived and saw the end of the fight, Yohei was now walking back before falling to his knees. Makoto tossed the sword to the side a took out his gun, he approached Yohei slowly releasing his bloodlust.

"I don't know what happened to you to have become like this. But I just can't forgive someone who has hurt my friends and family. And because of that... I'll kill you."

Yohei looked up and saw the barrel of Makoto's gun pointed straight at him, but what he also saw was the nightmare he had seen during their first meeting, the giant skeleton which loomed over him. The same skeleton with the one glowing red eye.

Opening its jaws the skeleton lowered itself down, Yohei could only smile at his demise, "You really think you've won Naegi-kun? There is more out there... and there is also them." not saying another word the skeleton closed its jaws on Kei's head the same time Makoto pulled the trigger back.

Bang!

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the room as the lifeless body of Yohei limped to the side.

Makoto turned to the others and waved, everyone approached him then looked down at Yohei, "Its over now." Kei stated while the others nodded.

"Makoto!" Mukuro exclaimed then pointed at his wounded hand, "Oh yeah... he stabbed me." taking his hand and a handkerchief she wrapped it around his wound and tied it up, "Are you ok?" she asked with concern, "I'm fine." Makoto responded with a smile.

...

After leaving and getting patched up, everyone went to bed for the night.

Makoto laid on his bed with his now bandaged hand and just stared at the ceiling, a knock then snapped him out of his thoughts as he sat up, "Come in." the door opened and Anna entered the room.

"I'm here to give you your food." she said holding a tray of food, "Oh thanks. Have you all eaten?" Anna shook her head as she placed the tray on a nearby desk. "Everyone is tired tonight so they patched themselves up and went to bed."

"Oh that's right." Makoto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I must apologise for my doubts." Anna began, "It was rude of me to assume you couldn't handle yourself. You did save Cairo after all."

"No need to apologise, it was in the past." Makoto brushed it off with a smile, "Cairo must be really important to you."

"He was my long time friend, of course." she said with a small smile, "I must go now. Sleep well." Anna went back outside while Makoto began to eat dinner then headed to bed.

...

The next day Makoto, Kei and Mukuro said their goodbyes to Elena and company before heading back to Japan.

It was a nice flight on Kei's private jet as Mukuro and Makoto conversed with each other while Kei assured Jin of his student's return.

Once they had landed Jin was waiting for them and drove them back to Hopes Peak where Makoto was greeted by everyone, a few oowerful pats on the back and worried hugs from Junko and Sayaka nearly injured the boy again only if it wasn't for Mukuro stopping them.

"I'm so glad you're ok master! Did Yohei hurt you?!" Junko asked with worry, "Don't worry Yohei is gone we won't have to worry about him anymore." most were confused by what this meant, but Sayaka, Junko and Kyoko understood its meaning.

After the reunion Makoto and Kei gathered at Jin's office and discussed what impacts the raid might have with the underground.

"So far there is nothing since it hasn't been long but I fear the worst is coming." Jin stated, "Yeah, but we can breath easy for now. Yohei mentioned that Naegi-kun didn't win and that there is 'them' to deal with." Jin sighed as he stood up from his chair and looked out the window.

"Whatever it may be, it must be linked to the Red Trident." Makoto and Kei nodded in agreement.

"Whoever 'them' is we must be prepared. But I'm sure you are tired Naegi-kun so spend time with your friends as you heal up. We will resume your missions when you have healed." Makoto nodded at the older man before leaving the office.

"Kei, by any chance its them?" Jin asked his friend, "I've been looking into them... apparently they have had this project running for a long time. A project that is suppose to create the Ultimate Hunter." Jin turned around shocked at what he heard.

"What?"

"Up until a couple of years ago the project was going great until a couple of test subjects disappeared. They were freed by the scientist in charge of them." Jin was silent he wanted to know more.

"That scientist was named... Dr. Naegi."

...

The woman wearing a red dress that was with Yohei before was walking into some halls and entered an office, there a guy with white hair was playing a game of chess on his own, "You've returned." he said to the woman.

"Yes and just as the higher-ups said he is alive... #716" she said throwing a couple of pictures of Makoto unto the desk.

"#716" the guy said with a little smile.

"Finally after all these years, we meet again."

 **The end~**

 **That's it for the Red Trident arc, I'm going to take another break now since I want to finish a lot of my other works. I might resume in summer depending how quick or slow I update but yeah I'm gonna stop here for now and the way you pronounce the number is by individual word for word not as its value.**

 **That's all see you all next time.**

 **Leave all thoughts and questions in the comments, See ya!**


End file.
